The Amazion Gift
by i am virgo
Summary: Hercules and Iolaus are kidnapped by Amazions, after being fed a potion, Iolaus becomes pregnant. He manages to escape to Ares farm by accident where the two get closer, then Hercules shows up again. Mpreg, slash, Herc/Iolaus and Ares/Iolaus.
1. Devious Ponderings and Setting Motion

Hello. This is my rewritten version of chap one. I just reread chapter one and it annoyed me how terrible it is.

Pairing: Starts off as Herc/Iolaus and could still end up that way, or it could end up as Ares/Iolaus, depending on votes.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you are about to read, if you choose to. I also don't make any profit from this fic.

Rating: NC17

Beta: (I always wondered what this means)

Warnings: Mpreg, Descriptive sex, maybe some violence, and *Spoilers*. Oh yea and slash (^_-)

Timeline: Takes place, after 'Old Ares had a farm' in the Xenaverse (did I get that right), Ares still is mortal and living on Xena's old farm. Also takes place after 'full circle' in Hercules.

A/N: I know Ares got his powers back in 'The god you know', but in this story, that never happened. Got it. On with it now. My descriptions may be bit vague, but I will try. Oh and Iolaus get preggers here, I can never picture Hercules pregnant. His gorgeous muscles wouldn't allow it.

And criticism is appreciated, and flames will be ignored. On to the story.

Oh yea. "Talking" and 'thinking'.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hera sat upon her throne on Mount Olympus's main chamber. A scarcely furnished room, with walls made from flawless jade marble and smooth granite flooring. A sisool crimson carpet stretched from the overly decorated and heavy mahogany doors to small steps leading up to the raised platform where the golden but not overly gemstone encrusted thrones of the king and queen of the gods rested.

Hera looked at the empty seat to her left and sneered as she thought about Zeus' whereabouts '_Probably in Ganymede's bedchambers_', her thoughts turned sorrow as she thought about Zeus's promise to be faithful to her after she had got her memory back, but he was back to his old ways within three months. And now that Zeus's affections were targeted elsewhere, she was bored and when Hera, queen of the gods was bored, that means trouble, especially for a certain demi-god with the strength of ten men.

While thinking about Hercules, she raised herself of her throne, down the steps and over to an adjoining room. This room was made out of the purest white marble; the room was empty except for the long windows and a small column with a basin of water in the middle. The bowl had emerald vine leafs decorating the rim, while vines wrapped around the white column until they reached the basin. In the bowl, glittered and softly rolled violet coloured liquid.

Hera placed her pale hands on each side of the bowl and gazed into the water. She concentrated on her stepson until colours began to swirl around and a solid picture formed. It showed a forest at night, with a campfire and a carry sack on the ground, next the pack were two bedrolls together and on them there were two people locked in a passionate embrace, a tall, muscled man was moving over a golden haired figure. Hera could hear their moans and grunts of passion. The man on top gave one last hard thrust and gently laid his head on the golden haired man's shoulder.

Swallowing back bile that had risen in her throat, she growled with rage and hit the water hard, making the image

distorted, then disappear fully back into its former form, but not before she heared the words 'Love you' being exchanged.

Hera started pacing back and forth, she needed a plan. Seeing Hercules happy always put her in a surly mood. The half man deserved to suffer; he was a constant reminder of Zeus' unfaithfulness. She was thinking so hard she didn't notice someone appearing beside her in a burst of flower petals and hearts. She did look up when she heared a whiney voice though. Over the course of the three months Hera and her daughter Aphrodite had become closer, as Hera had put on a façade of niceness, and had mended old wounds.

"Yo, Olympus to Hera, favourite daughter just showed up!"

'_Sigh_', "What is it my darling daughter?" Hera said with forced concern, hoping she could fool her bimbo daughter.

"Hephy was being boring again so I thought we could have a mummy and me chat?"

"Why sure my petal, what is bothering you? You can tell you mother."

"Ok, but don't you to go all sea-cow on me." Hera bit her lip. "But, its Hercules, I know you might not want to talk about him, but nobody else is free and I got a lot to get of my chest."

"If it's eating you up so badly then, what is it?"

"Well, three month ago after Herc and sweet-cheeks defeated the titans, they started talking about retiring, and did for like a whole two minutes. They are so happy now they have each other, thanks to me, but there is still an empty place in each others heart that only a real family can fill. I feel so useless and I totally want to help them, but I don't know how. What should I do?"

"Well first, Hercules' matters are his own and if he wants to get married I think Hebe is free."

"Mom, you can't just send Herc Hebe as a peace deal between you two. Love has to be natural, well, apart from when Cupids arrows get involved. Oh Gods, I totally, forgot I'm should to be looking after Bliss tonight. Cupid is so going to be freaked at me. Sorry, I gotta go. Laters mom."

"Good-bye sweetheart, remember mommy is here for all you hearing needs."

They hugged briefly and Aphrodite disappeared. '_Ugh_' Hera thought as she started brushing at her dark gown as if to rid of invisible dirt.

"So poor Hercules is not totally satisfied with his blonde bed mate." She said as she circled around the basin with one hand gliding over the surface, an image showed up of Hercules laying on his side with Iolaus curled in his arms.

"He wants a family like a normal person, if he settled down again, he would be out of my way. I would need a plan to get rid of both of them." A sinister smile came upon her face. "That's a good one. Why not? I am a goddess of child birth after all."

"And a beautiful one aswell."

Hera turned around quickly and saw Zeus at the entrance way to the seeing-room. He was leaning against one of the pillars smiling with a glazed look in his eyes; an obvious sign he had recently been passionate with someone.

"Darling, how long have you been listening in to my personal ramblings?"

"Only enough to hear what you are goddess off my treasure. Come my love, let us retire to our bedchambers, Helios has gone to bed and Selene has taken over for the time being."

"Yes, husband, I am weary. Let us go."

They locked arms and headed for their bedroom. After they had made love, Hera lay scheming while listening to Zeus' rhythmic snores. Her last thought as she slowly drifted off to sleep was '_I will speak to that Amazon leader tomorrow.'_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Here's the updated chapter. It basically the same apart from updated grammar and descriptions.

Please read and review.


	2. A visit cut short

I forgot to mention I will try up update twice a week. And im not planning many chapters. Any comments/suggestions are appreciated. And I want a vote of Herc/Iolaus or Ares/Iolaus if its possible.

I noticed some sentences didn't make sense, so I updated my bad grammar.

Oh and I try to stay true to the characters nature and personality's. May get a bit OOC at times, but then, what fic doesn't?

Disclaimer: I don't own hunky Herc or any other character mentioned.

Warnings: All the good things slashey. And a nice semi lemon at the start.

A/N: I know I said this last chap, but so people wont get confused. Takes place, after 'Old Ares had a farm' in the Xenaverse (did I get that right?), Ares still is mortal and living on Xena's old farm. Also takes place after 'full circle' in Hercules.

"Talking" 'Thinking'

--

Iolaus woke up smiling, nothing could be better in his life. He was the best friend and lover of the strongest man alive, he was warm and cosy wrapped in the said mans arms, nobody had come for their help fighting monsters or war-lords in at least three days and if he was right, Hercules's morning not so small 'problem' was pressing against his ass. He decided that it was to early to have some fun so he decided to go back to sleep for another hour or so, Herc wasn't always the most early riser. In some cases he was though.

Hercules had woken up to Iolaus moving around in his arms a bit, he knew Iolaus was awake, he also knew he had his morning erection pressing against Iolaus and was very disappointed when Iolaus went back to sleep again. He sighed, kissed Iolaus's head and laid back down again and closed his eyes.

It was another hour before Hercules woke up again, once again disappointed. He moved his hand around, no, no Iolaus in his arms. 'Must be getting breakfast.' he suspected. Checking the sun for the time. 'Around 8 o'clock'. He decided to make himself useful while his partner had gone to get 'Rabbit? Quail?' for breakfast. He dug out the previous nights ashes from the pit and collected dry sticks and kindling. Fetching their flint stones from Iolaus's bag and started the frustrating task of lighting a fire.

--

Iolaus slowing crawled along the forest floor, he had successfully captured two rabbits for breakfast. His target now was a handsome, tall, blue eyed demi-god who was just on the other side of the bush he was hiding behind. He watched as his prey was slowly pacing around a steady fire, changed to looking at the position of the sun, to pacing again. He heared him sigh, then sit down on a log with his back facing his watchers hiding place and run his hands through his chestnut hair. The blond hunter smiled to himself, and licked his lips, he slowly creped forward, and pounced, only to be thrown over his preys back and land himself in a wrestling match, which after a while of rolling, tumbling and grunting. Hercules ended on top, holding Iolaus's hands above him and straddling his thighs. They were both breathing heavy. Iolaus managed a smile.

"Morning Herc. You know you only won because I lost energy chasing breakfast."

"I'm sure you did." Hercules smiled. They looked into each others eyes and saw only but love.

Hercules then bent down to kiss Iolaus on his jaw and work his way up to his ear, where he tugged on his ear-rings carefully, earning a groan from his helpless victim. He slowly kissed the tip of his nose and down to his mouth, where he pressed his lips hard. Flicking his tongue on Iolaus's bottom lip for permission he didn't need to even ask for, he slipped his strong tongue into Iolaus mouth, earning another groan. A battle for dominance started, which Iolaus was more than happy to fight for. Hercules released one of his hands from above, keeping his hands above him with the other. He slowly caressed his hunters freshly shaven face, until he trailed his hand lower to his neck, and lightly down to tickle his ribs, down his abdomen and lightly pressed his palm into Iolaus's growing bulge making him groan in pleasure. He released Iolaus's hands from above him and they immediately went into Hercules hair. Hercules released Iolaus's mouth and started following the line his fingers took. He trailed his tongue down Iolaus's neck and sucked lightly on his collarbone, pushing the vest aside, he trailed his tongue to one nipple and sucked it gently into hardness, where he then continued his task downwards.

Using his hands, Hercules removed Iolaus's first belt, then the second and opened his pants and Iolaus sucked in a deep breath as his erection sprang free. He felt Hercules gently nibble the head and kiss his way down and back up Iolaus's impressive size. Hercules hands went to Iolaus's hips to keep them down, whiles Iolaus's hands went to Hercules hair as Hercules started to slowly take all of Iolaus slowly into his mouth while relaxing his throat muscles to take all of his partners shaft into his mouth and then withdraw it just as slow and gradually started to pick up the pace. He started a rhythm and Iolaus started to groan holding onto Hercules' hair tighter.

"Yes…Ahh..Unnnn…..Herc…Yes harder…..Ahhhh…Ummm….Gods….Herc….Ah. Herc…AH…HERC." He was saying while biting onto one of hands and he released a long groan while cumming hard into Hercules mouth. Hercules swallowed all he could before releasing Iolaus's softening cock from his mouth and moving up his flushed body to kiss his spent partners lips. Where Iolaus could taste himself as they kissed each other hard. Hercules released Iolaus's lips and smiled down to his panting partner.

"That was quick." Hercules commented slyly. Iolaus smiled.

"Well we only did it three times last night, and my boy needs quite the workout to get tired. As you should know by now." Taking advantage of Herc's lowered guard, he flipped them over, and smiled down at him.

"I better make it up to you and return the favour." He said while opening the demi-gods, thickly woven leather pants.

--

Meanwhile, In a Amazonian village called Kalos, two days travel from our heroes, a woman was in a hut made out of wood. It was scantly decorated apart from torches and a shrine with candle and a statue of a peacock and in front of the shrine was a alter with candles upon it, there were two other women in the hut by the doors, one was carrying a spear, while the other was carrying a bundle of blankets. The women kneeling in front of the shrine had jet black hair leading the her waist, she has green eyes and a sharp face. She wore bracelets, earrings and ankle bands. Her clothes were made out of cloth and that looked like a bikini and a miniskirt.

The Amazonian leader Valasca crossed her arms over her scantly covered chest, she lowered herself to one knee and looked up to a shrine to Hera. Valasca then beckoned another Amazon over to her who held a bundle of blankets in her arms. The pale looking girl that looked no older than 16 summers had shoulder length black hair, clear blue eyes and was wearing a red robe. She offered the bundle to her leader without emotion. Valasca placed the bundle on the alter, she opened it to reveal a baby who looked less than a day old. Valasca then look a iron dagger out a sheath in her side and raised it above her head.

"Oh great and powerful Hera" She started in a cruel voice. "Goddess and protector of all Amazons. My daughter Ainia has failed to bear me a female heir, so today I offer you a sacrifice of a pure soul."

As if sensing its doom, the baby started to cry in a high pitched cry. The eyes on the peacock flared and in a flash of lightning a woman appeared.

Valasca dropped her dagger out of shock and lowered herself onto her hands and knees with her nose touching the dusty ground. The others followed suit.

Hera glanced at the guard and Ainia. "You two are dismissed" She rolled her eyes and looked down at the screeching baby. "Before you go Ainia, take your brat and drown it in a barrel outside."

Fighting back tears, Ainia bowed and took up her son, who settled down once he was in his mothers arms. And they both left. Hera looked then lowered herself down to one knee, and with her hand she raised Valasca into a standing position.

"My queen. What have I done to deserve a visit from you personally? Wasn't the sacrifice as you wished. My daughter is weak and she has spawned an equally weak son."

"She sacrifice was sufficient and it was not what you have done but what you will do that has deserved a visit from me personally. My bastard step-son Hercules, I have finally found a use for him and his seemingly useless blonde friend. If I cant have Evander then I shall have to suffice with second best."

"What is your intentions, my queen?"

"Ready your toughest Amazons. I wont you to capture Hercules and his friend. Here is a potion I want you to feed to that blonde one." She gave Valasca a piece of parchment. "The rest of the instructions are on the other side. The are located two days travel from here and are headed south as of this morning."

"How will we be able to knock out and take the 'mighty' Hercules?"

"Try to use your imagination. I will check back on your progress in two weeks, and there better be progress." Hera then disappeared with a flash.

"Anazilea!" Valasca said calling the guard back.

"Yes my queen?" A guard with brown short hair and brown eyes came in and knelt.

"Ready our finest archers and riders, take them south for two days. Capture Hercules and his blonde companion."

"Who is Hercules? my queen, please forgive me for asking."

"A man who is as strong at 20 men (**1**) and stands tall over the others. He is well known beyond these borders, so 'convince' people to tell you where he is. Remember, Hera wants his blond haired companion aswell, alive. Now leave, you have 6 days"

"Yes my queen." Anazilea said hitting the place over her heart with her right hand. She rose from the ground and left the hut, only to confronted with Ainia.

"Is the child disposed of Ainia?"

"Umm, yes. I want to go with you Anazilea." Ainia said holding onto the guards arm guards, and looking at her desperately.

"You have given birth this morning, and yet to see a healer about bleeding. And if you died on this journey you mother will have no heir to Kalos and our village has been around for a long time to end now because after birth sadness."

"I don't understand why Monos has to die."

"That is understandable as he is your first child. Why Monos though?"

"I called him that as he would have been alone for the rest of his life if he was to live."

"Go rest and heal in your hut. I have work to do."

Anazilea walked past primitive houses and stood on a raised platform that looked over the whole village. It was surrounded in trees. South, there was a river. All together, there was around 45 huts all leading up to a large one at the top. Hera's temple.

She called in a strong loud voice. "Hera has given us orders, we are to capture Hercules and his blond friend." She heared murmurs around the gathered women. "Not to kill, just capture. The names I call shall ready their gear and horses and meet me here at daybreak in full body gear. Clete, Derinoe, Eumache, Prothie, Kreousa, Marpe and Phoebe, ready you horses and we will meet here at dawn."

The Amazons gathered shouted and cheered and went to work making preparations for the worlds strongest man and his unnamed blonde companion.

--

Iolaus and Hercules were on the move again, they were travelling down a well worn pathway through some meadows. Hercules was shaking his head and laughing while Iolaus was looking annoyed.

"So, Iolaus, your telling me, that when I turned my back to get more bait, a massive, huge fish nearly pulled you into the lake. But you managed to hold it off by strength alone"

"Well don't believe me then, you never do. But once we get to Corinth, Iphicles is going to believe me"

"Ok then Iolaus." Hercules raised his arms then hit his sides again. "The reason I don't believe you is because there is always the one that got away story. How long was this fantasy fish anyway?"

"If you say I am making this up one more time then you will have a cold bedroll tonight mister and no dinner. And it was as long as your arm span and a half I think. No sorry, longer."

"Ok, Iolaus, I believe you, we should go back there sometime to try to catch it. You will defiantly need me to bring in one that is nearly as long as me." Iolaus gave Hercules a dark look and started walking away from him. But Iolaus didn't get to far as he was knocked down by a blur of blonde and orange colours.

Iolaus was shocked but reacted swiftly as he pushed the person away, jumped up and put himself into a fighting stance, he was about to attack when he recognized the person.

"Gabrielle? What are you doing here?" Iolaus was smiling as he pulled his old friend into a hug. "Where's Xena? Where have you been?"

"Wow Iolaus, slow down. By the way. Hello Hercules."

"Nice to see you again Gabrielle."

"Sure, anyway, Xena's with Argo, he hurt his hoof and I'm going to the nearest village to get medicine. Xena's so worried about her, she doesn't want to leave her side, so I've been suckered into this job."

Iolaus looked carefully at the female bard/warrior, then scratched his head. "Ugh Gabby. The nearest village is Corinth, and your going the wrong way. Where were you two headed anyway?"

"WHAT. Xena said…." Gabrielle started pacing back and forth rambling. She suddenly stopped and looked at Iolaus like she had figured out the meaning of life. She then said sceptically. "I bet Argo was never hurt. Yea. She just wanted me out of the way so she could visit Ares at the farm, without me there. That sly Hydra"

Iolaus turned around to look at Hercules in accusation. But he just shrugged his shoulders and said. "I swear Iolaus, I haven't heared anything." He then looked back at Gabrielle. "You mean God of War Ares? Last time I checked him and Xena weren't exactly on speaking terms and what farm?."

"First, Yes, I mean God of war Ares. He was turned into a mortal 3 months ago and second, Xena is letting him crash at the old farm she grew up."

Iolaus then turned to look at Hercules again. "I knew it was quiet recently, I just could never figure out why. Where is Xena's old farm anyway?"

"About a day and a half travel west from here."

Hercules then walked up to the duo. "Why don't you travel with us and im sure Xena can meet us at Corinth."

"Thanks, sure. You know, I never thought Xena would send me on a wild goose chase, especially if it involved Ares."

The three continued walking along the worn forest path towards Corinth, Iolaus and Gabrielle talking about old times and new adventures, while Hercules followed them listening to them happily keeping silent, but even though he trusted Iolaus with his life, every time Gabrielle touched or got near his hunter he would shoot her warning looks that she never, and he was completely unaware of the danger following them, two days behind them and gaining fast.

--

It was nightfall the next day by the time the trio reached Corinth. As they passed an inn Gabrielle had gone to check in a room and wait for Xena to arrive, while Hercules and Iolaus continued strait up to the place chatting along the way.

"Iolaus, stop it with this again, they remember you as much as me."

"No, they don't Herc, I'll prove it" Iolaus walked up to a vendor selling fruit and vegetables where a woman with blue eyes and brown hair was working. She saw Iolaus and smiled brightly. "Iolaus, its good to see you again. You may not remember me but my name is Daphne, and you helped me and my husband Epimetheus a few years ago. It was only a broken wagon, but thanks to you, we made it the Athens for that festival. Here, I insist, have some apples on the house" She said with a smile handing him a small wooden box packed with apples and a few oranges and other fruit. Iolaus was so stunned and happy he forgot about the point the was trying to make in the first place. Much to Hercules relief.

"Ugh, no problem Daphne, and thanks for he fruit, see you around." He said exasperated while walking away and waving back at her. Hercules turned to Iolaus looking smug. Iolaus caught the look and glared back.

"Don't say anything Herc." Hercules just raised his arms in defence. "I wasn't dreaming about saying anything, buddy." "Yea, and Aphrodite's a virgin." He retorted sarcastically and staled ahead carrying his box of fruit.

Iolaus headed towards the palace only to be stopped by a guard at the entrance doors holding his hand out to stop him. Hercules caught up.

"Whats the problem?"

"Only authorized people are allows in the palace sir. It not a tourist attraction." The guard said in a gruff voice. Iolaus just looked at Hercules in disbelief.

"Iacchus, do not deny my brother and Iolaus entry to the palace, they are friends as you should well know" All three of the turned around to see Iphicles standing at the entrance doors. "Well don't just stand there gaping like a fish out of water, come give your brother a hug"

Hercules walked forward and embraced his brother tightly, when he let go Iolaus had to balance the box of fruit in one hand while they shook hands.

"Its good to see you both again and not to sound abrupt but you both stink of travelling. So off to the bathhouse first then we have some food as both of tell me of your latest adventures around Greece, slaying monsters and rescuing maidens."

"Well Iphicles." Iolaus smiled. "Since when have you known me to turn down a free bath, meal and a chance to enlarge my already inflated ego" The three men laughed as they walked pass the palace doors.

--

A few hours later…

Hercules, Iphicles and Iolaus were sitting in Hercules's bedchambers, a large room with a large four poster bed, on the grey stone walls were tapestries and one door that led to a balcony. On one side was a roaring fire place with two grand oak chairs beside it, Hercules and Iolaus occupied these chairs and Iphicles was sitting on the grand bed. They had empty plates beside them, and wine goblet in their hands, they were laughing and joking, and as always, it was Iolaus telling the stories.

"So then." Iolaus was saying between mouthfuls of wine and in between laughs. "Cheiron was getting closer and closer to our dorm, and Herc and Jas were running around like headless chickens wondering what to do about these three donkeys in our room."

"Well it was not like you and Lilith were helping, you were just laughing at us while sitting on the beds falling all over the place." Hercules interrupted annoyed.

"Anyway, it ended up Herc and Jason had to clean our whole dormitory, the dining hall, and clean out the yard everyday for 2 weeks."

"It was the last time I was ever going to look after Jason's cousins pets ever again without knowing what they were first hand."

Iphicles was bent over laughing and wiping tears from his eyes. "Oh Iolaus, thank you. I haven't laughed like that, since, well, since, your last visit."

A knock at the door turned everyone's attention to it. A guard came in and bowed at his king.

"My king, forgive my intrusion but the hour is late, and you have an early morning meeting with that representative from Athens."

Iphicles sighed. "Unfortunately you are right, I must be off to bed now. Goodnight brother, oh and Iolaus, you room is located four doors down the hall to the right. Goodnight." With that, he raised himself from sitting on the bed to leaving the room. When the door closed, Iolaus looked at Hercules accusingly.

"You told me he knew about us." He started very annoyed.

"I know Iolaus, im sorry but you have to understand, its not an easy thing to tell. And Iphicles is practically my only blood relative left who I actually like. I don't want to lose that. So don't start okay, we will talk about this tomorrow." Hercules pleaded. But Iolaus just shook his head, stood up out of his chair and looked down at Hercules.

"No. I thought he knew. What would've happened if I held your hand or kissed you with him right there."

"Iolaus please.."

"NO, goodnight Hercules." Iolaus started for the door, but Hercules intercepted and grabbed Iolaus arm, and swung him around to face him. He looked into Iolaus's eyes.

"You know I love you, right?"

"Herc, just don't." Iolaus tried to release Hercules's iron grip on his arm, but Hercules only countered by pulling him to his chest and wrapping his arms around him. Iolaus looked into his lover eyes and Hercules lowered his head onto the first resisting mouth. Iolaus gave in and wrapped his arms around Hercules' neck and their kiss became more passionate as Hercules guided them over to the bed and slowly lowered his golden lover on to the red soft sheets. Iolaus made himself more comfortable on it as and Hercules manoeuvred so he was laying stretched out over Iolaus. Still attached at the lips, Iolaus moaned and wrapped his legs around Hercules' thighs, which pushed Hercules' growing erection against his bum. Hercules let go of Iolaus's lips which earned a groan from him and sat up for a minute to remove both his yellow vests. Whispering "I love you", He lowered himself to attack his partners neck with kisses and soft nips. Iolaus managed to take of his vest and remove both his belts, and open his pants, and reached down to open Hercules's.

Suddenly a loud knock on the door brought them aware of their surroundings, and they scrambled off the bed to gather their scattered tops and to redress themselves in a hurry. When they were decent, they sat on the bed with their legs folded tightly to hide themselves.

"Ugh, come in." Hercules said shakily, while fixing his hair. Iolaus just looked sheepish and started taking a very good interest on the tapestry's hanging on the walls. The door opened to reveal a servant boy, who looked around fourteen coming into the room quietly. He shuffled his feet, then mumbled. "I'm here to collect the dinner plates and goblets. Forgive my intrusion my lords." He quickly piled up the dishes and left the room in a hurry. When the door closed, Iolaus looked at Hercules.

"Do you think he saw anything?"

"Um, maybe, I don't know. If he did, its not like he would tell Iphicles anyway, its not something that usually comes up in a general discussion between king and servant."

"Yea, that was to close though. I'm gonna go to my room now. Night Herc." Iolaus stood up, and bent over to kiss his boyfriend goodnight.

"Ugh, Iolaus, your still, you know hard, do you want me to take care of that before you go to bed." Iolaus scratched the back of his head with one hand and looked away. "Yea, sneak into my room in a hour. Only kidding. Na, Herc, not tonight, I'm all for you taking care of it but this is something I better take care of myself in my room, okay. Night." Iolaus bent down to kiss Hercules one last time. He then stood up and left the room.

Hercules then sighed, he went over to stock up the fire with wood that lay beside the fireplace. He then stripped out of his yellow vests again and laid them on a chair, he moaned as his trousers rubbed against his hard on. Sitting on the bed, he lowered his woven leather trousers and breechclout. He then lifted of the light covers and crawled under them. Laying down he closed his eyes and started using his hand to pleasure himself, thinking of Iolaus, he started to moan and increase his tempo.

As Hercules was that busy with his task at hand, he didn't hear the door to the balcony silently open, nor did he hear the five sets of feet silently making their way over to his bed. He did however, have the feeling that someone was watching him. He stopped his motions and opened his eyes, he got a shock to see five women standing at his bed. 'They look like Amazons' He thought to himself taking note of their clothes, hair styles and jewellery.

He flung himself out of his bed not caring for his state of nakedness or his lessening arousal. "What do you want?" He said aggressively. He tried to reach the closest one but the raven haired woman side-stepped and grabbed his arm, pressing a pressure point on his arm, and kicking a pressure point on the back of his knee, Hercules fell to his knees cradling his arm with the look of venom on his face directed at the woman that did it. Three Amazons suddenly came up to him and held him down, one had a knife to his throat.

A fifth Amazon with blonde hair and blue eyes walked up to him. "My name is Anazilea, I am the Amazon queen Valasca's highest guard."

"I'm glad you made a personal appearance just for me." Hercules spat back.

Anazilea walked steadily up to Hercules, then slapped him hard on he face and blood started o flow down his lip, she walked away back to her previous place. "As I was saying, I work for queen Valasca of the Amazonian village Kalos. You and you fair haired partner have taken a certain interest from our queen."

"Let me guess, Your tribe worships Hera." At Anazilea's nod, he snorted. "I knew she was pretending, I was just waiting for her to slip, and here we are. Surprise surprise."

"Enough talk man, you will come with us back to our village" A Amazon with red hair and green eyes pulled his hair back sharp.

"And what if I refuse?" Hercules asked carefully already guessing and fearing the answer.

"Your little blond companion, looses his life." Anazilea replied coolly. She then looked at the Amazon with red hair. "Derinoe, tie his hands behind him once we leave the grounds. I have to check on if Phoebe is ready to do." With that she exited the balcony door and closed it behind her.

"Lets go." Derinoe led Hercules through the balcony door, where he was led over to the ledge and made to climb down a rope that that attached to a hook embedded on the wall. When all the Amazons were at the bottom, one manage to unhook the hook and the rope came tumbling to the ground, an she wrapped it around her arm. Derinoe walked over to Hercules. "Put your hands behind your back and don't try anything funny." Hercules complied at his hands were tied behind him.

"Can I at least ask what is going on?"

Derinoe turned sharply at stared at Hercules in his eyes. "Yes, you and you partner are going to be the solution off all Hera's problems."

--

(**1**) I know Herky has the strength of ten men. But Amazon view of Hercules strength is warped so I doubled it.

Wow, that took me four hours this time.

Next chapter (Should be ready Thursday, or Wednesday if I push myself) the plot unravels. And the chapter should be extra long.

If this fic is crashing and burning or flourishing, drop me a line, or review.

Hope the intimate scenes weren't to cringe worthy, my first time, remember.


	3. A Hard Route and Unwanted Introductions

Well one week late, doesn't matter.

Disclaimer: I don't own hunky Herc or any other character mentioned.

Warnings: All the good things slashey.

A/N: I know I said this last chap again, but so people wont get confused. Takes place, after 'Old Ares had a farm' in the Xenaverse, Ares still is mortal and living on Xena's old farm. Also takes place after 'Full circle' (The last episode) in Hercules.

"Talking" 'Thinking'

--

Iphicles smiled to himself as he stood outside his brothers bedroom with a tray of different foods on it for breakfast. He couldn't wait to see his brother and even though he needed no excuse to se him he just wanted to surprise him with serving breakfast himself. Hercules had always been a late riser when he was in a soft bed and not camping on a hard dirty ground. Iphicles then frowned as the jealously for his brother set in. 'Hercules is free to roam Greece helping people while i have to stay behind a desk writing laws or in meetings with other leaders.' Even though he helped people indirectly he wanted to be there in person, to help put out a fire belong to a helpless old couple or kill a monster terrorising a village.

Putting on a smile again he knocked on the door and waited. With no reply he knocked again, harder this time and still no answer. 'Even though he sleeps late he is always light sleeper.' Making a decision to invade Hercules space without his permission, he opened the door and walked in. He set the tray on a desk by the bed. He looked at the lump under the blankets and smiled. He grabbed the edge of the blanket expecting to see his brothers brown hair. He pulled back the blanket partly and only saw a pillow. He frowned and pulled the blanket strait off the bed. Three large pillows came in vision.

"Ok, brother. You got me, now we are to old to play hide and seek." He said aloud uncertainly. "Herc." he called again. Still no answer. He looked under the bed, in the wardrobe, and even opened the door to the balcony, still no sign. 'Maybe he is in Iolaus' room.' Leaving the tray and exiting the room he made his way the demi-gods best friends room. Once again he knocked on the door, no answer. A quick inspection of the room showed no evidence of the hunters whereabouts. 'He must be close, his gear is still here.' Feeling more uneasy, he called on soldiers to search the castle while he went to his own bedchambers and got changed into civilian clothes. 'I better check the taverns, Iolaus probably dragged him to one to get a start on charming the local ladies.' Even though he blowing the whole situation out of hand, he still felt something uneasy in the back of his mind.

Leaving the castle and going down to the town he started searching the taverns, no luck, even asking around, nobody even seen his brother or Iolaus for weeks. It was three hours into his search when he decided to go to wander around and maybe come across them accidentally, so he went to the market stalls. He was browsing when he accidentally bumped into someone. The other person turned around to apologise when she gasped when she saw his face.

"Ares?(**1**)"

"Sorry you must have me mistaken. I'm Iph….letous. Iphletous."

"Oh sorry yeah my mistake. I'm Gabrielle by the way." She smiled and shook his hand.

"Not to be rude, but I have never seen you here before, where do you come from, an Amazonian tribe, perhaps? What are you going on Corinth?" Iphicles said while looking at her clothes.

"What? No, no, these were a gift from amazons. I'm not one myself, kind of. And I'm here with my friend Xena. Well I came here and she followed later while she took care of some business."

"Xena? The warrior princess?" He said doubtfully.

"Yea, that's me." Iphicles turned around to see Xena behind him. "Who are you?"

"Iphlinos."

Gabrielle looked thoughtful and said sceptically. "I thought you said your name was Iphletous?"

Xena raised an eyebrow, then with lightning speed she grabbed Iphicles by the front of his tunic and pushed him up against a stone wall.

"Alright. Who are you really and what do you want with Gabrielle?"

"Nothing, I just met her and I'm really king Iphicles and if you don't let me go right now you are going to be arrested." Gabrielle laughed while Xena looked away shaking her head. While laughing Gabrielle noticed a statue of marble of a man bearing a striking resemblance to the man Xena was holding against the wall, while the words 'Hail to the king' underneath the statue in marble stood out. He also looked around as she heared shocked noises around her from people looking heir way. She then tapped Xena's shoulder. "What" Xena said annoyed.

"Xena, I really think that's the king. Look at that statue over there." Xena followed where Gabrielle was pointing and saw the statue. Realisation hit her and she let go of the king. She looked semi-sheepish. "Sorry I guess."

"That's ok, happens more often than you think. Though if you are going to cause trouble in my city, then I suggest you both leave."

"We wont cause trouble." Gabrielle said. "We are here to visit our friend Hercules and Iolaus before we go. Do you know they are here?"

"I should do because Hercules is my brother and he was staying at my palace."

Xena caught on to one word. "What do you mean was?"

Iphicles sighed. "I think its best if I tell you in private. Come we will go to the palace."

Iphicles lead Xena and Gabrielle to the palace, but he lead them further to Hercules' room. He motioned them to sit on the seats, while he sat on the bed.

"My brother and Iolaus are missing. This was Hercules' room. I have asked around and nobody has seen either of them, guards posted just down the hall didn't see or hear anything last night either."

Xena stood up and started looking around. She looked at the door pointing towards the balcony. "Where does that door go?"

"The balcony. Although, it is only locked from the inside and we are high up the castle. Hercules wouldn't jump."

"Maybe not." Xena went over and examined the door, she opened and closed it, she went to the outside lock and examined it. "Someone's been tampering with the lock from the outside."

"Ok, that covers the way the intruder got in, but how did they manage to scale a fifty foot wall." Iphicles said sadly.

Xena walked onto the balcony and started examining the balcony barriers. "Easy." She said an turned around to the other two. "They got up on a grappling hook and rope, and the same way down again."

"What do you mean they?" Gabrielle said.

"Easy. The amount of dents in the stone suggests more than one climbed up the rope, I'd say four or five with the amount of dent. Most probably females, but there one dent that does deeper than the rest, suggesting one way, that is down ways, and that one was Hercules, I'd bet Argo on it. I will go down and try to trace the tracks, if there is any, but I better check Iolaus' room first and you better gather you finest trackers Iphicles."

"I will right away." Iphicles stood up to leave but Xena caught his arm.

"Don't get you hope up though, it took a trained eye to spot their small mistakes, they obviously know what they are doing and how they were going to do it. Chances are that they would know how to cover their tracks aswell." With that, the three left the room.

--

The first thing Hercules realised when he woke up was he was laying on a hard cold ground. He opened his eyes to notice he was laying beside a burnt out camp-fire. There were four amazons posted at different area of the temporary camp. Their camp was situated in clearing in a dense forest. Hercules sat up and almost right away their was a spear pointed at his neck. He groaned and looked up at the amazons black curly hair and grey eyes.

"I wasn't going to run Kreousa. I was just sitting up." he said to her rudely. Kreousa nodded and removed the spear from his neck. She went over to a small woven basket by the fire remains and placed a small cooked fish on a large leaf and handed it to Hercules.

"Eat. We don't want the weak man collapsing from hunger." She also took a water skin from her side and handed it over. "Only take a small sip." She ordered.

The other amazons packed up their gear and vanished all traces of their camp. Their group leader Derinoe turned towards Hercules and Kreousa.

"Get him up Kreousa, we want to make good time today."

Hercules stood up and looked at Derinoe. "Have you heared word of the other group, how is Iolaus?"

Derinoe placed her hand on her hip and laughed. "Like I would tell you, man. He is alive, that's all you need to know at this time."

Hercules once again had his hands behind his back and they started trouping on again through bushes and the forest, the amazons every so often would make them double back or cover tracks in case the son of Zeus' brother sent out trackers after them when he noticed the hunter and the demi-god where gone. It was late noon by the time they rested by a lake, where the amazons fished again and Hercules again only received a small bit of food and a mouthful of water. They came across a fork on a beaten path they were walking on.

"Marpe said they were taking blonde by the north west route, and for us to head the other way. There is a clearing near here, it is getting late and we should make camp"

Derinoe said.

The other amazons complied and went to the clearing Derinoe said and started preparing it. Digging a pit for the fire, collecting kindling and sticks, hunting quail and laying furs for bedrolls. Kreousa led Hercules over to a large tree like a lead by the rope and tied the rope to the tree, she then went and did her duties. Hercules had a small dinner consisting off one of the rejected burned quail which he tried to swallow without tasting. It was dark before two of the amazons laid down on the fur bedrolls and went to sleep, while the other two stayed on guard. Hercules had laid down on the ground, the amazons didn't give him a fur bed roll, he pretended to be asleep. He closed his eyes and sighed. 'I will surly go mad if I don't know how Iolaus is.' He then made an anonymous decision to try to sneak out and find the other group. 'If I go the other fork way I should come across them.' It was a long shot and he could get seriously hurt if the amazons was found out, but he had to know the wellbeing of his golden lover.

He waited another hour before, as silently as he could, snapped the ropes. He looked to see where the amazons on guard where. 'Good, Clete and Eumache are on duty.' Hardly believing his luck as he got the two youngest and less experienced members of the group, he slowly inched his way into the thicket beside the tree he was bound to. He got on his knees and them started crawling his way out of the camp towards the fork on the road trying not to crack any twigs. He smiled and thought. 'If Iolaus was here he would be making a joke about how much of a big oaf of klutz I am.' With Iolaus in his thoughts he managed to make it to the beaten road with no incidences.

He made his way to the fork and went the other pathway, trying to stay stealthy and get tot the other group fast was hard and he often found himself making rookie mistakes like breaking sticks and falling. A gut feeling made him turn off the track to the left, where he crept along even more slowly. Around ten minutes more of walking he saw a flicker of a campfire in he distance. He slowly crept forward. 'Ok, from what I know, eight amazons set out, four were escorting me so four are with Iolaus.' He looked around and in the distance, even in the dark, he saw a tiny movement of the trees on the opposite side of the camp indicating a guard. He was finally right beside the camp and he risked a peek.

A camp fire was in a clearing with furs around it. Like his camp two amazons were sleeping on the furs. He saw Iolaus to the left of the camp fire and gasped when he saw him, he was in the distance tied to a tree shivering as he was not close to the fire. He had a cut above his right eye, a split lip from Hercules could see, a bandage on his hand. Hoping to catch his loves eyes as he saw he was awake, staring into the fire.

While he was watching he found out where the other amazon guard was. They weren't close to him. He was about to fall asleep waiting for his opportunity when one of the amazons from his group, Eumache entered the clearing at a fast pace. She was out of breath but she managed to say to the other amazons that had gathered around her.

"The demi-god has escaped."

At this Hercules noticed Iolaus head shoot up. The leader of that group, Anazilea, started immediately barking out orders.

"Phoebe, Prothie, Marpe, go west, north, and east. I will go south. Eumache, go back to your group and look around. We must find him or our queen will be most displeased."

Marpe, a curly redhead looked over at Iolaus. "Anazilea, what about him?"

"He is tied to a tree, with one of Prothie's knots. He will not escape." With that the amazons left the clearing. Hercules had to hold his breath as Anazilea had run right past him. When he was sure the coast was clear, he made his way over to Iolaus. While halfway there Iolaus had noticed him.

"Herc. What are you doing here?"

Hercules had made his way over to the hunter, took his face gently in his hands and kissed him hard on the lips, he let go when he needed air and smiled at Iolaus' shocked expression. "I needed to know you were okay. What happened to your face?"

Iolaus nuzzled Hercules' hand on his cheek. "Gee thanks Herc, I always look like this, oh you mean the cuts, I got a bit uncooperative a while back." Hercules smiled. "You Iolaus, not cooperating, never." Kissing him one last time, he reached behind and snapped the bonds holding Iolaus. Taking his good hand he helped him up.

"Which way do we go to get back to Corinth. We have doubled back so many times I don't know where we are."

"Herc, you would even get lost IN Corinth, never mind its surrounding forests."

"Never mind. lets just go." Hercules took Iolaus' hand and let him into a thicket of bushes. They continued trying to be as silent as possible until they found the pathway again. Iolaus examined the pathway.

"We go south from here to get to Corinth. If we keep to the track we are open but I know the way, and if we cut across the forest we have a chance at coming across the amazons again, what should we do Herc?"

"There's more hiding places in the forest and I stick out like a sore thumb on the road. We should risk the forest." So once again as silently as they could they crept back into the forest. Iolaus was trying to listen to all the sounds around him for a hint of followers but it was all silent. But around five minutes later a loud howling interrupted their thought process. They stopped and looked at each other.

"Iolaus." Hercules whispered. "Are there any wolves around Corinth?"

"Not that I know off. I think we better run Herc." They looked at each other and nodded, and took of. They started running fast, Iolaus looked at Hercules. "Maybe we should split up buddy."

"NO, I'm not leaving you." A few seconds of running Iolaus felt something hard strike his leg and he fell over him pain, while laying on the ground he glanced down and saw blood. He then felt Hercules lift him up and felt Hercules running again. Feeling faint, he smiled faintly at Hercules. "I guess it would be useless to tell you to leave me." Another few moments of silence past when Hercules felt one of his shins wrap around a rouge brier branch. But he continued on, he paused suddenly he heared all kind of animal calls being called around them. Wolves, birds, and even a mocking pig noise.

He saw an amazon jump down from a tree above him and land silently in front of him. She started sneering at him. "You think you could get away from us?"

Rage built inside Hercules and he kicked the amazon in the stomach and she went flying into some trees and landed uncurious. There was complete silence until the are exploded with action. Seven more amazons emerged and started towards Hercules. Hercules set Iolaus down gently on his feet and Iolaus took his best fighting stance.

"Come on Herc. We've fought Amazons before." Iolaus said weakly

Hercules looked over at Iolaus to see his skin pearly white and a sheen of sweat starting to form on his chest and forehead. He also looked shaky. Hercules couldn't help but think about what happened the first time they faced amazons, so he inched closer to his partner. The fight was on and Hercules punched one in the chest and sent her flying, only for her to come back strait away, he grabbed two and slammed their heads together. Grabbing a third he held her above his head and threw her and she hit a tree. Still fighting Herc looked over at Iolaus and frowned to see him only weakly fending attacks while nearly falling over. He heared someone whistle and the amazons stopped fighting and backed away. Their main group leader Anazilea walked up to Hercules.

"Thanks to you, I now have a really bad headache."

"I feel for you." Hercules replied dryly.

"You will, when you find out your friend is going to die in about ten minutes."

"How is that??" He ordered.

"Easy, when you were running I had someone blow a pin laced with snake venom into his ankle. And we have the antidote. Even if you manage to escape he will die."

Hercules looked over at Iolaus with worry. "Don't worry Herc. I'm great really." While saying that Iolaus collapsed on the ground and started moaning in pain.

"Ok, we will go with you quietly if you give him the antidote. I swear on my life I will try nothing. Just help him." With a nod, Anazilea threw a small vial over to Phoebe, who caught it and pressed it to his lips, and Iolaus swallowed it all. Then Anazilea ordered. "You will carry him back to the camp and we will all travel together. Try escaping again and will inject your fiend with more venom. And unfortunately that was the last antidote. You two go first."

Hercules picked Iolaus up carefully and started walking him to the direction of the camp. Six amazons followed them. Phoebe stayed and looked at Anazilea.

"Don't you think that was kind of unnecessary. If the blonde would have died, Hera would have stricken us dead herself.

"I would never of let to much harm come to him but im afraid that's not the same for the half-god. When we arrive back to out village he will have punished severely. Our queen will not let his disobedience go lightly." The two then headed of to the camp.

When they were there half an hour later the sun could just be seen shining horizon. Hercules and Iolaus were sitting in a circle surrounded by the amazons. Anazilea stepped forward.

"We mustn't loose any time if we are to be back by dusk. We will stay together, four in front, the men in the middle and the rest shall follow. There shall be no food for the men and they will only receive a small mouthful of water at lunch time. Remove traces of the camps, we shall set out in one hour."

One hour later they were already walking on. Hercules and Iolaus had both their hands tied behind their backs again. Hercules noticed Iolaus was limping slightly and he noticed with disgust that they didn't treat the wound on his ankle. At noon they rested and replenished their water skins they headed off again. It was uneventful journey until at dusk they passed some meadows and into deep forest again that one hour into their journey they were surrounded by around fifteen amazons. Anazilea walked up to one and made a fist with her hand and put it over the point above her heart.

"Good day Aglaea. It is I Anazilea returning from a quest requested by Hera herself"

Aglaea repeated the gesture with her fist. "Welcome back to Kalos lady Anazilea, you may continue to towards the village in peace."

The amazons continued for another hour until they came the village, two pillars announced the entrance way to the village. They passed the guards at each post and entered the village. At each side of a worn pathway was around twenty-two huts, behind the huts were tillage patches of earth for growing vegetables and fruit, and at the end of path a bit away from the huts was a large stone temple. There were stone pillars leaning over each other like rib bones leading to a tall wooden door, the temple was circular in shape and there was no windows except for a large window over the entrance doors. There were stairs leading up to the temple. Also in the middle of the huts there was a public square with a large bonfire stacked up. Surrounding the whole village there was a ten foot fence made out of wood, and the sound of rushing water could be heared to the south.

Hercules and Iolaus were led up to the temple. People had gathered outside some huts and stared at them. Exited whispers could be heared and when they finally reached the temple steps their amazon queen Valasca could be seen standing a the top of the stairs looking down at them with contempt. The men were ushered up the stairs and into the temple. Anazilea stood by the temple doors and closed them.

"Leave Anazilea." Valasca ordered. "I can take care of these two myself." Anazilea bowed and left. Valasca smiled smugly and looked at Hercules and Iolaus.

"By the way, I expect you to bow to your new queen."

Iolaus looked at her with anger. "I would never bow to a witch servant of Hera." Hercules, trying to avoid getting in trouble or beaten up had already started to kneel, groaned when he heared Iolaus' response. Valasca just smiled and replied.

"As you wish, after all, the king of the amazons should not bow to his queen."

"What do you mean by that! I thought amazons hated men." Iolaus replied shocked.

"I mean, you have been deemed worthy by Hera to rules over our village and the amazons hating men, that's just a common misconception, we are merely are trying to prove that women can be just as good as men at anything"

Hercules had heared enough. "Since when has Hera ever tried to reward a friend or relative or mine, and why am I here aswell?"

"Your friend, Hercules, is our first king, Hera is just trying to prove to you she has mended her old ways and you are here to prove she has." She then called for Anazilea to come back in, when she did Valasca addressed to her. "Takes Hercules to his hut, make sure he has food, a bath and clean clothes." Once again as to not cause a disturbance he allowed to be led out of the temple. He turned around to give a longing look at Iolaus, but from receives a wink from him, he completely left them. Valasca smiled and walked slowly over to Iolaus, she led him over to a sofa and made him sit down, she moved behind him and started giving him a massage.

"You are so tense, what's wrong?"

Iolaus snorted and replied. "I have been beaten, kidnapped, made to walk almost two days strait into Amazonian territory with literally no water or food, and there I am suddenly pronounced king for no reason. Other than that, im a million deniers thank you. Whats going to happed to Hercules?"

"He is going to be fine, there's no need to panic. He is probably getting into a nice warm bath right now."

They were silent for a while, Valasca still giving Iolaus a shoulder rub when she said "A strong king needs a strong name. You will be called Kratos from now on."

"Um, I kind of like Iolaus thank you."

"Nonsense, you had that name in your previous life, this is your new life. The king of all the amazons in this village." Iolaus stopped Valasca motions on his shoulders and stood up.

"Not to be rude, but you kidnapped me, and when I tried to defend myself I got a split lip and this gash on my forehead. When I tried to escape the second time, I was almost killed my one of your.." "Our." "No, your amazons with snake venom in the ankle. So try to understand why I'm not to enthusiastic about my situation. Ok?"

"I understand, you are tired and have walked almost non-stop for two days. I will have a guard take you to your room, so you can start getting settled and rest up and bathe. I will also send for a healer for you, oh and don't worry, we have separate huts, for now."

"Gee thanks." Valasca called a guard and Iolaus was led away. Valasca smiled and shouted "Goodnight Kratos." as he left the temple.

Alone now, she went over to Hera's shrine and prayed. "Oh divine Hera, I have completed your first task." A flash of purple sparks and green peacock feather appeared behind her and Valasca jumped up and turned around to face Hera. She walked over to Hera and kneeled before.

"Stand up Valasca." She compiled. "Good job on delivering my step-son and his little bed-roll buddy. And nice initiative making Iolaus king. Hercules is still suspicious though. I want you to start feeding Iolaus the potion next week. You better keep them here though or I will be very disappointed. I also want you to convince 'your king' that Hercules deserves punishment for trying to escape earlier. Don't make the punishment to rough though, I want them to stay close, only let them visit each other twice a week. That should help build up certain desires for my step-son. You have my orders, now I have to return to Olympus. Here are all the ingredients you will need to make the potions." Hera made a basket of ingredients appear, she then disappeared the same way she came in.

Valasca them walked over and picked up the basket, and headed for the direction of her hut to start making the potions.

--

Phew over. I meant for it to be twice as long as the last chappy but its now 1 in the moring and I started it at 6 in the afternoon. (Im a really slow typer.)

****

1 If people don't know Kevin Smith played Iphicles aswell, where have you lived, in a cave.

Next one starts tomorrow, after a deserved lay-in.


	4. New Day, New Life

Hey, here is the next (Short, may I add) chapter. A very tight schedule has led a few chapter to be delayed, so I wrote a few today.

****

Pairing: Starts off as Herc/Iolaus and could still end up that way, or it could end up as Ares/Iolaus, depending on votes.

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you are about to read, if you choose to.

****

Rating: NC17

****

Beta: (I always wondered what this means)

****

Warnings: Mpreg , Descriptive sex, maybe some violence, and Spoilers. Hera's twisted mind. Oh yea and slash (-)

****

Timeline: Takes place, after 'Old Ares had a farm' in the Xenaverse (did I get that right), Ares still is mortal and living on Xena's old farm. Also takes place after 'full circle' in Hercules

****

Really big A/N: I just realised I have a terrible time line plot hole 'old Ares had a farm' was set 25 years on in the xenaverse. Lets pretend that Ares gave up his godhood before the 25 year sleep to protect Eve, who is still a baby in this fic. I may edit chap 2 and 3 to involve baby Eve.

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in H: TLJ.

"Talking" '_Thinking_'

--

It turned out that the fates were not on Iolaus' side. While walking on his injured foot with no treatment had not gone without its repercussions. The inevitable happened and Iolaus' ankle became badly infected. His condition had been discovered when a servant girl had gone into Iolaus' private hut to wake the man and found him writhing and moaning in pain and couldn't't rouse him. She had also taken note of the bed furs hazardly tossed around the floor beside his bed and his skin was cold and clammy to touch and was flushed. After taking in his state she had fled the hut in search of the healer and to inform her queen.

Within moments Hercules entered the hut and hastened over to his partner. Valasca was close behind him. When the healer arrived to Iolaus' hut within a few moments of Hercules and Valasca's arrival, she entered the hut and immediately made her way over to the table. She was carrying with her a weaved basket containing healing supplies. She went over and had washed her hands in a small clay basin and returned to the bed where she placed her supplies within reach. She looked at Hercules who was sitting and the other side of Iolaus and introduced herself as Natasa. Natasa had raven coloured hair and blue eyes. She eased herself down beside the delirious hunter. She started examining him while under the piercing gaze of Valasca. Hercules was carefully running his hands through Iolaus' sweaty hair with a worried expression fixed upon his face.

Valasca folded her arms and said sternly. "You had better make sure he survives Natasa. Kratos is destined to be a great king of our people." Valasca hated referring to Iolaus as her king, but the term was necessary as she had to keep up the ruse in front of Hera's bastard step-son to protect her mission entrusted by Hera.

"Yes my queen." Natasa had been earlier briefed at what was wrong with the man so immediately she carefully eased up the leather pant leg to his knee on his right leg. She then gently eased of his boot and Iolaus started to whimper. Hercules heared his moans of pain so he bent down and started whispering comforting endearment's into his ear. When it was off she cast it aside. Hercules closed his eyes and had to cover his mouth while looking away. The wound was on the inside of the ankle on his right foot. It was about three inches in diameter and was starting to spread around his whole ankle. The ankle was now swollen and the actual wound was an angry colour of red. Around the edges of the wound there was a green tinge while the centre of the wound had bubbles of white pus contained in some areas There was also a thin pinkish line following a vain travelling up his shin and nearing his kneecap.

"This wound is deeply infected and has started to fester. No normal infection spreads this fast in two days. There had to be a catalyst. Perhaps from some sort of blood poisoning." She looked at Hercules. "Did anything bite him or did he have an open cut there from either falling or scratching it before?"

While still looking away Hercules shook his head slowly and said in a spiteful voice.

"No. He got that injury when we trying to escape. One of our escorts threw a dart laced with some snake venom into his ankle to hinder our attempt at escape. I think it was Anazilea who said the venom would kill him in ten minutes." His voice turned soft. "But I don't understand. He was given the antidote in time."

"How long was did he have the venom in his body before he was given the antidote? I need an accurate time?"

"Around seven or eight minutes."

Natasa then looked up at Valasca. "I need to know what venom it was to make sure I can even cure him." Valasca curtly nodded and left the hut. Natasa then turned her gaze to Hercules. "You can go get water from that well by the temple. Take that bucket over there." She pointed to a table on the other side. Hercules retrieved the bucket and left aswell. Natasa went to her medical basket and retrieved a granite pestle and mortar. She also got some herbs and put them in it. When Hercules came back with the water the added some to the mortar and started grinding it into a thick paste. With her hand she carefully applied some of the paste onto the ankle and gently smoothed it on. After that, she carefully wrapped a clean bandage around the wound and secured it.

Valasca then entered the hut again. "It was an adder's venom." "Thank you my queen. Adders venom works fast. Its good the antidote was given right on time but it didn't kill all the venom unfortunately. I will be able to treat it though. If all goes well, he should be up in about four to five days." Natasa then went back to her basket and got out more herbs and started grinding them. Valasca went over to Hercules. "It will do you no good staying in here and worrying about him. I bet there are women in this village who would not mind help from a strong man like you." Hercules sighed and nodded. He gingerly lifted himself of the bed and headed for the doorway. Reaching the exit he laid a hand on the door-frame and turned around to give a wistful glance back to Iolaus. He sighed again and left the hut. Valasca once again looked at Natasa and demanded.

"Are you sure you can cure him Natasa?"

"I'm positive my queen."

Still not fully satisfied Valasca nodded her head. She then turned around and left the hut. She made her way into the direction of Hera's temple, she climbed the stairs, strolled past the entrance archways and entered the place of worship. She then made her way passed the shrine in the middle of the room to the right wall and through an archway where there was a throne room of sorts. In the room there was three steps leading up to a dais where a gold and red trimmed, silk seated throne was while there was an exquisite red carpet leading up to the stairs. There were few windows along the wall letting in the light which kept the room in a state of semi-darkness. Beside the throne on both sides there were torches raised on high wooden poles. Along the wall where tables carrying trinkets and other items like vases and foods. Valasca then thundered herself up the throne and threw herself on down looking peeved. She then beckoned Anazilea over who was standing by the entrance door. Anazilea complied and walked over and kneeled in front of the stairs.

"Yes my queen?" She murmured while standing into a prone position again.

Valasca snapped. "Which one of your charges attacked Kratos with the poisoned dart?"

"It was Phoebe my queen. She felt it was the only way to stop them getting away."

Valasca calmly eased herself up and sauntered down the stairs. As she was eye level with her first guard she suddenly slapped her hard on the cheek, forcing Anazilea's head to slam to the side with the impact and leaving a red hand shape imprint on her cheek.

"I asked for a name, not a name and their pathetic excuse. See it that Phoebe learns the error of her ways by pricking her with one of her own darts into her ankle and it doesn't matter if anyone sees you taking her to the solitary pit half a mile north from here. Leave her there for two days. Her ankle will probably have to be amputated by then, even if it doesn't, make sure she is one foot less by the day after tomorrow. This will make sure nobody takes the initiative when dealing with a delicate delegated task. Oh, and send for my daughter Ainia. I need to have a chat with her about rumours that baby noises are coming from her hut."

Anazilea bowed and swiftly exited to pantheon. Valasca watched her leave and a sly smile crept upon her face as she thought to herself.

'_Tomorrow I will start feeding king 'Kratos' the potion to make him develop a womb. I will need to get rid of that Hercules first for the potion to be a complete success. I will send him on a mission with some of my amazons to keep him busy for a couple of weeks or so. I will send them in the morning._

With thoughts full of malice, she sauntered her way over to one of the table lined up by the wall and started gathering ingredients for concocting the potion.

--

I know it took forever updating but I was doing exams. They are now over and updating should be back on track.

A short chapter this time, but the next one is really long.

Remember to review. ()


	5. Reunion

Here is the next chapter I updated like 5 mins ago. I wrote a really big chapter so I am now just summarizing the thing into short chapters. The word count on the thing was over 14,000. That's a lot.

Pairing: Hercules/Iolaus at the start. Could end up either Herc/Iolaus or Ares/Iolaus.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Hercules: TLJ.  
Rating: NC-17  
Beta: Myself  
Warnings: Mpreg, Violence, Slash, Lemons.  
Timeline: Takes place after 'Old Ares had a farm' in Xenaverse. Also Takes place 'Full Circle' in Hercules.  
Really big A/N: I have just realised I have made a big timeline plothole. 'Old Ares had a farm' was set 25 years later in the Xenaverse world. Lets pretend Ares gave u his godhood 25 years earlier to protect baby Eve, who will be in this fic. I may edit chap 1 and 2 to include her

"Talking" '_Thinking_'

--

The past four days for Iolaus had been very confusing four days for him. All he could remember was a tingling ankle, a warm bed, and beautiful blurry blue eyes that he was positive didn't belong to Hercules. The healer, who actually had been the owner of those baby blue eyes had told him he was unconscious for three days. Iolaus was never one to stay in bed late or even if he was sick so he went to stand up but found that when he put, even the minimal amount of pressure on his right foot, his right ankle would jolt and give up, making Iolaus clatter to the floor beside his bed in an ungraceful heap. The healer, Natasa turned around hearing the crashing sound and quickly went over to him. Throwing one arm round his shoulder and waist for support, she slowly eased him up to sit on the edge of his mattress.

"Wow. Slow down my king, don't run before you can walk."

"My king? I guess I'm still dreaming, am I, unless, I'm not in another alternate dimension again. Am I?"

"What? Maybe I should give you more medicine or check for a head wound. And by the way you aren't our official king yet but our queen Valasca has ordered there to be a official ceremony appointing your status once you are completely well. Looking at it now I can see the poison has receded and your wound is no longer infected. The swelling has also receded."

"That's great news. Now all I want is a little fresh air. Can you get me a stick or something to lean on please? I will go mad if I am confined to a small hut."

Natasa went over beside the door and retrieved a crutch that she had measured for Iolaus' height earlier. She went over and handed it to Iolaus and warned him. "Don't put to much pressure on you foot or you could tear something, ok?"

"Ok, sure." Iolaus used the staff as leverage to climb up it. He placed his armpit on a horizontal piece of wood about 1 foot long. The staff was exactly the right height for him to use. He gingerly made his way to the door and lifted the leather flap. He hobbled his way out and took in his surroundings. He was a bit concerned when he noticed that, A) He seemed to be in a Amazonian village judging by the surroundings, B) There was a very large temple in front of him. And amazon + large temple Hera and C) He couldn't see Hercules anywhere.

He let out a long breath and blundered his way over to the steps leading up to the temple and slumped down on them. He placed the crutch beside him and rested his elbows on his knees, he then rubbed eyes his eyes trying to remember the previous few days. He had to put his head in his hands when flashes appeared in front of his eyes.

Being hit on the head while fighting amazons in his room in Corinth. Being tied to a tree. Escaping with Hercules. Stabbing pains in his ankle. Walking a day and a half starving and parched. Entering the village and being led to the temple. Being randomly made king by the amazon queen. Entering a hut and falling asleep. His ankle feeling like it was on fire. Then waking up feeling unsettled.

Iolaus' thoughts were interrupted by someone tapping his shoulder. His head immediately shot up and he automatically reached for his crutch to defend himself when he observed a girl about seven or eight. She had long brown hair tied up in a high ponytail, and had blue eyes and wore a sky blue died cotton sleeveless dress that came up to her knees. She had the typical gold bracelets, necklaces, and bangles on and she had wooden sandals. She had her head gazing downwards to the dried, dust covered ground. She also had her hands behind her back and was wearing a hold in the ground with one sandal.

"Good afternoon king Kratos" She muttered shyly while blushing. "Queen Valasca has sent for you. She wants you to go to her hut."

"Fine. But can you take me there, Please?"

"Sure." Iolaus started to get up but he noticed the girl hadn't moved yet. He looked up to ask her what was wrong but found her just staring at him with fixed interest upon her face. "Ugh, you okay little girl?" He asked while frowning.

"My name is Iantha." She giggled while flushing even more crimson. "I'm daughter of Anazilea the captain of the guards, here in Kalos. And I'm sorry for staring, but you are the first man I have ever seen."

Iolaus could feel his lips quirking at he sides. He asked. "And what do you think?"

"Do all men look like girls?" She asked abruptly.

"What!!"

"Well." Iantha giggled again and pet Iolaus' hair. "You have pretty blonde hair, blue eyes and you're about as tall as my mommy."

"Ok kid, I will give you the hair and eyes thing, but, I am exactly the normal height a normal man should be." He said exasperated. "Wait a minute. If I am the first man you have seen then you mustn't of met Hercules. And he is not exactly hard to miss. He's really tall with brown mousey hair, wears a yellow shirt and can lift an ox with one hand?"

"Nope, but he sounds scary. Though I have only just returned from a hunting trip with my auntie this morning. I bumped into our queen beside her hut and she ordered me to 'fetch our new king Kratos.' And that you would be somewhere around here. We better go because she hates waiting." Iolaus eased himself up and trailed after Iantha who was walking in and around a few huts. They eventually came across the largest of them all and Iantha stood beside the door hopping on her toes and swinging her arms while grinning..

"This is her hut, you better knock before you go in."

"Thanks a lot Iantha" Then he smiled kindly at her and ruffled her hair. In response she giggled and scampered off into a hut and out of view. Iolaus' smile then turned into a frown '_It's hard to believe she will most probably grow up to be a vicious fighter and a merciless killer_.' He pivoted around and knocked on one of the support beams beside the doorway. Upon hearing the command "Enter" he lifted the flap and entered the hut,.

Iolaus looked around he noticed that her hut was not that different to his own one. The ceiling was about seven foot high and in the middle was a hole around 1 foot in diameter. The actual hut was a circle shape and about fifteen foot in diameter. There was an extinguished fire pit in the middle under the hole in the ceiling. A table with various bottles, personal trinkets and plates of food were to his left. On front of him there was a large exquisite red sofa with golden edges, and on the wall there were various weapons like a sword, daggers and a bow and arrows. To his right was a bed packed with different colour furs and feathers and sitting cross-legged on the furs was Valasca. In her hand she had a silver jug and two matching silver goblets balanced in front of her front of her. She looked at Iolaus and smiled warmly.

"Good day to you my king, please have a seat with your queen." She said silkily while gesturing to the bed of furs with her free hand.

Iolaus glared but still made his way over to the bed and slowly lowered himself down beside her on the edge of the bed. He turned towards her and looked at her determined. "Where's Hercules?" he demanded.

Valasca's smile never faltered as she lifted up a goblet and poured red coloured water into it and handed it over to Iolaus. He took it carefully and studied it contents. "Why is it red?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Don't worry, its nothing but crushed strawberry's in sweetened water." And she proved it was harmless by pouring a goblet for herself and drinking some. After she swallowed she said "Don't worry, your half-god friend is fine. To fill his days he has decided to make himself useful by volunteering to help with some farming and other chores around the village."

"I still want to see him." He demanded again. "Then I will be the judge if he is fine or not."

Valasca sighed sadly "It's a shame you don't believe me. But if its what your heart desires then I must obey."

She slowly eased herself up. She took Iolaus' goblet out of his hands and placed both of them on a nearby table. She then turned around and went over to Iolaus and she held a hand for him to help him up. Iolaus ignored the offered hand and got up slowly by himself using his crutch. They left the hut in silence and Valasca made her way through the maze of huts, shed and gardens with Iolaus dragging behind her silently. Finally after many hurried strenuous steps Valasca made her behind a hut that was located just beside the main path going up to the temple. He followed her behind the small hut and Iolaus stopped as his eyes made out the figure in front of him.

He couldn't help but smile to himself but it was not for the conformation that this love seemed fine and healthy, but for the fact the was he was farming. Hercules had his back to them but Iolaus could see he had striped out of his yellow shirts which were on the floor beside the patch but Iolaus didn't notice them as he was looking at Hercules harvesting grain on a ten by ten foot patch of land with wooden hand held sickle. The sun was glistening on his sweat slicked toned body and Iolaus licked his lips and his eyes feasted on the sight in front of him. His eyes watched and played over the muscles of the back and biceps of Hercules as lifted the sickle above his head with his strong hands and swung it back forcibly downwards through the crop, while a soft breeze blew stray strands of hair and sweat was cascading down lines on his back while a soft breeze played with his hair and made its way onto his face obstructing his eyes and Iolaus got a nice view of the neck muscles as Hercules was shaking his hair out of his face by a sharp flick of his head. As his eyes studied the very appealing form of his partner he noticed to his distaste he was not the only one enjoying the show, the owner of the crops was also watching him with a fixed expression of lust in her eyes. Even thought the amazon hadn't noticed the two arrivals into her garden Iolaus still shot her his best 'Make a move and you will feel pain worse than Tartarus' death glare.

The way Iolaus had been staring at Hercules had not been lost on Valasca. She saw the fire in his eyes as they watched the spectacle in front of them. Valasca had never had any appeal in any men and this half-god was no different. From the signs earlier on she had suspected they were lovers and her suspicions were just conformed. She placed her hand on Iolaus' shoulder and he jumped out of his dreamlike state and looked towards her. "See he is safe and sound. Not one hair on his head hurt."

"Yea yea. I get it. You're a true keeper of your word." Iolaus sarcastically spat back.

Hercules halted his motions and his head had reeled around as he thought he had heared Iolaus' voice. His suspicions had been confirmed as he caught sight of him with Valasca standing by the hut. He was leaning heavily on a crutch, but he was there. He placed the sickle down carefully and dashed over to the duo with a poorly hidden smile on his face. When he reached them he took Iolaus' face in his hands. Realizing he actually was there and not just his mind playing with him, he pulled his best friend into a hug and lifted Iolaus off his feet "Iolaus, its good you see you finally up and well." At hearing Iolaus' nearly inaudible wince he smiled sheepishly and set him carefully back on the ground. He settled for clamping his arm loosely around his shoulder instead.

"I kept trying to go see you but the healer wouldn't let me in. I was really worried." He then asked lovingly. "How are you, really?

Valasca who had grown bored of being ignored interrupted the pair's reunion. "Maybe you to should go back to your hut Kratos. After all there is more privacy there." She pointed out that they where gathering a crowd. The boys nodded. Valasca smiled "Good, now I have important duties to fulfil. Make sure he rests Hercules. See you both later." She turned around and made her way to Hera temple not looking back. Hercules, always a mother hen gently starting leading them to the direction of Iolaus' hut. Iolaus rolled his eyes at the gesture and grumbled.

"Gee Herc I'm not made of glass. I can walk myself you know."

Hercules frowned but silently nodded and let go of his partners shoulder. They made it to Iolaus' hut with a minimal amount off effort and before Iolaus could voice his protest Hercules had lifted the flap for Iolaus to enter the settlement first. Deciding to ignore the gesture of chivalry he hobbled passed Hercules and into the hut. After making sure the flap was securely closed behind them Hercules went over to the table where a large bowl of fruit and a jug of water and two goblets were. He examined the bowl of fruits containing al sort of exotic fruit he selected on a glossy red apple and moved to pour a goblet of water. Meanwhile Iolaus had made himself comfortable reclining on the bed with his elbows supporting him. Hercules made his way over to him and passed him the goblet of water and apple forcing Iolaus to sit up. He then sat on the bed to the right of Iolaus and started combing his hair through his hair. Setting the apple and goblet on the floor Iolaus then moaned and leaned into the touch.

"Your hair is greasy." Hercules said effectively breaking the comfortable silence between the two.

"Smooth Herc. Way to break the mood. In case you didn't notice I have been out of it the last few days to take care of my hygiene. What have you been doing the past few days anyway?"

"I only thing I'm good for buddy. Fixing wheels, farming, and flirting." He then looked down and nuzzled his partners cheek and murmured "Oh and when I had spare time I also worried about you."

Iolaus pulled away from Hercules and examined his eyes carefully and spoke "You know I would have pulled through. it was only a stupid infection. And in the worst case I would have lost my foot. Anyway, I'm here, hungry and I stink. What does a king have to do around here to get some service here. By the way do you know much more about this king business Herc?"

Hercules sighed and pulled Iolaus into his arms "Well practically everyone is talking how excited they are about how they will have a male ruler. Which is strange because as I thought being a amazon meant that they didn't have a male ruler. That they lived and survived by their owns rules."

"Maybe they are under another spell of Aphrodite? (**1**)" Iolaus suggested.

"No. Hera warned Dite of the consequences if she ever went near her amazons again. Its not her."

"Oh well, we will figure this out later. Where are the baths around here? My smell is kind of making me nauseous."

"Well I didn't want to say anything but…OW." Iolaus had hit Hercules hard on the bicep. "Careful where you hit my love. I have been working for nearly four days strait and my arms hurt."

"Awe. Poor little Hercules has sore arms from worrying about little old me."

"Any more teasing my friend and I am going to have to leave you here on your own to find the baths." He glanced at Iolaus to see he had puckered his lips into a adorable pout. Unable to resist Hercules let out a long breath and threw up his hands. "Ok you win. There is a bath hut just behind your hut. My king has his own personal bath chambers."

"Yea well your king is going to start giving out punishments if his loyalist and most faithful servant doesn't assist him to the bath right now."

Hercules smiled and lifted himself of the comfy bed. He turned around to take his partners hands and gently pull him up. Not bothering with the crutch Iolaus wrapped his arms around Hercules' arm for support and they made there gingerly out of the hut. Hercules guided his blond limping attachment around the back of the hut and to the bath hut which was literally just behind Iolaus' own hut.

It looked like an ordinary hut from the outside but as you entered the door a five by five foot pool with steaming water covered up most of the room. Limestone rocks were lined around the edge of the bath and steam was slithering out of the water and had cased the room in a hazy smoke. Against the wall was a table with an assortment of bath oils and soaps on it and there were also a few flurry white towels placed neatly on it aswell. The room itself felt like it could've doubled up to be used as a sauna.

Iolaus could feel the heavy heat in the room and struggled to let in a deep breath. "Ah, its good to be the king."

"Come on 'your majesty', its time to clean that royal grease out of your hair."

Iolaus carefully hobbled over and sat down on one of the flat limestone's beside the bath and shrugged off his purple vest and threw it carelessly at Hercules who caught it with no problem. His pendant and gauntlets followed swiftly after. Hercules noticed Iolaus' reluctance to take off his right boot and made a move to assist him.

"Don't even think about it Herc. I can take my own boots off. I'm not a kid." He said while glaring at him. Hercules held his hands up in defence and just continued to watch Iolaus clumsily undress himself. Iolaus sucked in a breath as he carefully pulled off his right boot wincing as he did and exposing the heavily bandaged foot while he carelessly yanked off the other. He stood up putting the least amount of pressure on his foot and opened both of his belts and lowering his pants and somewhat awkwardly stepping out of them and casting them aside. He circled around and looked at the water when he realized something, while a frown settled onto his face.

"Um, Herc. What do I do about my foot in the water?"

"Don't worry love. I will sort that out. I will get in with you." He gently folded Iolaus' clothes and laid them down on the table while he turned around and stared taking of his own clothes.

Iolaus saw him with his shirt now off and him reaching for his pants when Iolaus did a dramatic gasp and placed a hand over his mouth. "By the gods. A bath attendant getting in with the king. What would his loyal followers say?"

"They'd say 'Oh no, not again.'." Iolaus smiled in response and enjoyed the view as Hercules got completely naked in front of him. Remembering the bathing stuff Hercules went over to the table and selected a soft looking cloth and a purple coloured vial with liquid oil in it. He opened the stopper and smiled as the smell of lavender invaded his nose. Placing the stopper on top again and grabbing a few towels he set them down within reach while he went over and he swung one leg into the steaming warm sulphuric water and then swung the other on in aswell. The water only came up to his hips when he was standing so he slowly lowered himself to his knees so that the water was just over his nipples. Feeling around under the water he smiled as his came across a seat carved out of the wall. He glanced up at Iolaus and said.

"There's a little stone bench to sit on a few feet under the water by the edge. Put your bad foot on my shoulder and I will wash you."

Iolaus smiled and lowered himself into the water on his left foot while keeping his right foot out of the water he carefully lowered himself to sit on the stone bench and then he lowered his right foot so his ankle rested on Hercules' left shoulder. Hercules reached over and grabbed the cloth opened the vial and dribbled some onto the cloth. Lathering it up he brought the cloth to Iolaus chest and started with circular motions to clean his chest. Taking care to clean both of his nipples while Iolaus started moaning and his eyelids started to flutter shut. Finishing with his chest he then reached under the water to take up one arm and raise it above the water where he cleaned the biceps and made his way down the arm to the hands and fingers and was making sure that they were clean. Lowering the hand back into the water again he reached for the other and repeated the same method on it. Motioning Iolaus to lift his left leg Hercules washed his whole leg and foot in the same pattern as his arms and he also cleaned the other leg up to the knee and leaving the shin and foot dry.

Next Hercules took the cloth under the water and started washing his thighs and hips while purposely avoiding Iolaus hard arousal to Iolaus' complete frustration.

"Herc, please." He pleaded with his head tossed back against the rocks on the edge of the bath. Iolaus then moaned and spread his legs more as he felt Hercules start to clean his shaft off with the cloth. As Hercules' motions with the cloth on Iolaus' arousal increased and so did the moans and gasps of pleasure. Iolaus kept raising his hips to meet his partners gentle but fast strokes. Hercules adjusted Iolaus so that he had his right leg over his shoulder so he could have easy reach to Iolaus' neck. He licked and sucked the junction gently where neck met shoulder. Iolaus moved his head to give Hercules easier access. He licked a trail up Iolaus' jaw until he came to his mouth that he swiftly licked to ask permission. Wrapping his arms tightly around Hercules' neck Iolaus pressed his lips hard against his lover and plunged his tongue into his mouth which quickly came a battle for dominance.

Hercules gave Iolaus a little squeeze and Iolaus let go of his mouth throwing his back against the rocks groaning loudly. His breath escalated into short gasps and a few more strokes later Iolaus was biting his lip to fight back a cry as he came in the water. Breathing heavy, Iolaus let go of Hercules' neck and his body slumped back against the wall of the bath.

"Love you Herc." He managed to gasp out. He started to close his eyes.

"Hey, its not sleep time yet. I still have to wash you hair. Lean forward."

Groaning in frustration, Iolaus flopped his head forward so his chin hit his chest and started to close his eyes again. Hercules picked up the silver jug that was beside the bath and gathered some water in it to wet Iolaus' hair. He then reached for the vial again and poured some of the oil onto his hair and started lathering it up. Rinsing off the soap after his hair was clean Hercules told Iolaus to get out. Making sure Iolaus' bandage didn't get wet Iolaus got out of the bath and sat on a stone by it with his head still lowered down to his chest. Chuckling, Hercules quickly cleaned his chest and hair and got himself out of the bath and went over and received a towel and went and started towel drying Iolaus' hair and body. Sufficiently dry Hercules wrapped a towel around Iolaus' waist he while he dried himself off and wrapped a towel around his own waist. Deciding to leave their clothes Hercules realised Iolaus was in no state to walk or hobble even so he gathered the unresisting hunter in his arms and left the hut.

It was becoming dark by this time they had finished their bath and if any amazon even saw them they didn't pay attention. Hercules brought Iolaus strait into his hut and laid him gently down on his bed where Iolaus let out a huge yawn and slumped against the cover and snuggled up to the pillow and started to drift off. Hercules lowered himself gently down on the edge of the bed behind the hunter and just admired his soul mates features. '_I cant believe I finally have him all to myself now_.' Hercules remembered how they first got together which wasn't even that long ago.

--

1 - From the episode 'Love takes a holiday' in Hercules: TLJ.

Next chap is coming up in a few mins.


	6. Begining

Another chapter. This one just deals with how they got together. it's a flashback chapter that can be afforded to be skipped.

Pairing: Hercules/Iolaus at the start. Could end up either Herc/Iolaus or Ares/Iolaus.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Hercules: TLJ.  
Rating: NC-17  
Beta: Myself  
Warnings: Mpreg, Violence, Slash, Lemons.  
Timeline: Takes place after 'Old Ares had a farm' in Xenaverse. Also Takes place 'Full Circle' in Hercules.  
Really big A/N: I have just realised I have made a big timeline plot hole. 'Old Ares had a farm' was set 25 years later in the Xenaverse world. Lets pretend Ares gave u his godhood 25 years earlier to protect baby Eve, who will be in this fic. I may edit chap 1 and 2 to include her

"Talking" '_Thinking_'

--

2 months earlier……

Hercules and Iolaus said there farewells as they left the village of Lerna. They had helped vacate the town of a pack of Bone dryad's (** 1 **) that had been let loose from the underworld by the Alcyonean lake and were feasting on Lerna's innocent villagers during the night while they slept. Hercules had to go personally down into the underworld and visit his stubborn uncle to call them off. They continued treading down a fairly travelled path towards Hercules' mothers house where Jason now lived alone and tended to get fairly lonely. Iolaus adjusted the pack and bow on his shoulder and turned to look at Hercules.

"I didn't think you would of got to Hades in time Herc. One had me in a choke hold and I was starting to see my life flash before my eyes. By the way do you remember a time back in the academy when we got a bum who looked like Ares to play him so we could distract Discord and Strife while Jas went to a peace meeting?" (** 2 **)

Hercules frowned in concentration and then suddenly smiled and chuckled and said "Oh yea. They must have been so blind not to know he was a fake Ares. I mean he was a terrible actor and why would Ares suddenly decide I was his favourite brother. They were so gullible."

"Yea. May Strifes soul rest in peace. Well I'd mean it if he was nice to us once in a while or if he even had a soul be begin with anyway."

They walked on trailing through the small forest and past rocky plains and hills until Helios finally decided to rest for the day and dusk started settling its way all over Greece. They had just reached another small forest and decided to make camp for the night.

Iolaus caught and prepared two plump pheasants he managed to catch in a pitfall trap. He had plucked and beheaded them and now had them roasting over a fire with a stick through them dug into the ground. Hercules had made the fire while Iolaus was out catching dinner.

Checking to see if they were ready Iolaus casually said. "Do you think we will ever settle down again?" Seeing the pheasant were done he gave on them to Hercules who started nibbling on it.

"Well to be honest Iolaus, we have never really settled down before. I kept getting villagers asking for help and you kept tagging along."

"Tagging along? Well if you think I'm such a pest then I may as well return to Thebes and leave you to your own pleasant company" Iolaus said jokingly. He knew how much his buddy hated travelling with only himself for company and even Iolaus never did like it that much either. Finishing the pheasant and casting the carcass into a nearby hedge Iolaus jumped up, dusted his but and went over to his pack to retrieve his and Hercules' bedrolls. Getting the light blankets he threw Hercules' over to its owner and carefully laid his down next to the fire and settled himself down on it so he was facing Hercules leaning on one elbow.

"When will we reach Jason's?" He asked. He tended to avoid using Alcmene's name whenever he could around Herc as his eyes would glaze over with a touch a melancholy and would become distant and often unpredictable in his moods for a while. Not that he blamed him though, he himself felt surly whenever someone mentions Skorous to him. Even though they didn't have the best father/son relationship Iolaus still missed him at times.

"If we keep to the path, don't get called to help a village, or get attacked by bandits, we should reach there tomorrow afternoon."

"Great, I cant wait for a soft bed at night, a roaring fire, nice and warm bread in the morning, an actual roof over our heads, tavern ale, and just general male bonding between us three guys. Hay, the three of us should travel together for a while. And you know, visit the academy, no. We should take a holiday. Maybe the East. I would show you and Jas the sights. You could meet my mentors and try all the food over there, some of its weird but you get used to it. Wait, the East is to far away. By the time we got there and back Greece would be in pandemonium. Actually, thinking about it, I would like to visit Egypt again because I didn't get to see the tomb of… "

"Goodnight Iolaus!" Hercules interrupted sounding fatigued. He had finished his dinner, laid down his bedroll on the other side of the fire and closed his eyes only to have Iolaus' voice invade his ears non-stop. He heared Iolaus huff but lay down. He glanced over to see Iolaus with his back to him. He continued to watch him until he heard Iolaus' breathing even out and become slower. He sighed as he realized he had lost out on a lot of sleep in the past few weeks just watching his partner as he slept. Even when he did sleep his dreams involved Iolaus. Iolaus had pointed out on a few occasions before that he had developed bags under his eyes and his movement in battle has gotten more sluggish. He sighed once again into the moonless night as his mind went and drifted to the thoughts that have been going over his head each night they settled down and went to sleep.

'_Why do I just lay here doing this to myself. The reason I have been thinking about him differently recently is because I am lonely and he is there. It just a infatuation. Yea an infatuation I have had basically all of my adult life_.' He had tried over the past weeks to fool himself into believing that his feelings for Iolaus have come back because '_He has nearly lost him to many times_.' or '_His lonely heart reaching to the nearest person near him._' In truth he had always thought of Iolaus as more than a friend, even at the academy Iolaus had been the main source and participant in most of his wet-dreams when he had first reached puberty. He laid there trying to get rid of his feelings by trying just to focus on Iolaus' bad habits.

'_He never shuts up. He has to short of a temper. He's loud and noisy. He has a amazing list of experiences with bad luck. He is a shame less flirt. He never considers my feelings when he leaves a tavern with some random woman or when he comes back a few hours later with his eyes misted over his fringe sticking to his forehead. His ability to exaggerate our adventures to complete strangers. The way eyes shine as he accounts the stories to the strangers. His dazzling smile whenever he laughs at one his own stupid jokes. The way his hair…ah Tartarus_.'

Hercules could feel himself growing hot and quietly stood up, with a wistful last glance at Iolaus he left the camp-site. He walked for a couple of minutes through the thicket until he came a small lake. The clouds had finally given way and the moon was shining down glinting off the surface of the water and casting the whole sparkling lake into view. Hercules threw himself onto a log facing the lake as he heaved a sigh and put his head in his hands. '_I am in love, face it Hercules. You love Iolaus_.'

"I love Iolaus." He declared out aloud looking at the peaceful lake.

"Way to go bro." chirped a voice to his left. Hercules head shot up to see Aphrodite appear in a mixture of gold sparks and pink and red hearts. She had her hair up in a bun and was wearing a pink pyjama set with fluffy pink slippers. Her face was lit up in a huge smile.

"Aphrodite? What are you doing here?" Hercules questioned with barely contained irritation. He hated it when one of his relatives was watching him while invisible.

Aphrodite just squealed and zipped up to Hercules. Grabbing his hands she pulled in to his feet and hugged him tightly. Still squealing she said "I am like so proud of you big bro. You totally admitted it out loud. Finally."

Gently pushing his ecstatic sister away from him and held her shoulders at arms length he looked at her directly in the eye. "Am I right to guess you are behind this?"

Smiling brightly the Goddess of love nodded her head vigorously. Hercules sighed sadly and let go of her and walked solemnly towards the lake and gazed emotionlessly onto the shimmering surface. Aphrodite's smile was replaced with a worried look and she followed him to the edge of the lake. Placing a comforting hand on his shoulder she asked tenderly. "Your in love big bro. Why are you so sad?"

Glancing at his sister he said spitefully. "I though my feelings for Iolaus were real. Now I found out all my life I was a pawn in one of your sick love games. I know you play with peoples minds Dite. I just never thought you would play with mine."

Shaking her head in denial she said "Your love for Iolaus is real. You have loved him since the academy, I know, trust me. Anyway after the academy you locked your heart away, you kept denying your feelings so much that you even fooled yourself. And since Deianeira and Serena's death there has been a gap in your heart. I wanted so much to fill that gap and so I decided to unlock your heart."

"What did you do?"

"It was so totally easy, I like, just convinced Morpheus to let me influence your dreams."

"And do I even want to know how you convinced him?"

Aphrodite lowered her eyes and poked Hercules in his chest and shrilled "Don't you accuse me of cheating on my Hephy. Because I didn't. Anyway, its not a big deal, all I did was show him the girls and he was putty mud in my hands. And don't worry about sweet cheeks not returning your feelings, because he does. He has sent prayers to me thinking I wasn't listening. He is just good at hiding his emotions. But I'm telling you bro he is just a puppy with a bone. A nice big juicy…"

"I get it. Ok, I'm going to tell him and if he doesn't return my feelings-"

"He will. You gotta trust me on this bro. I gotta go, Hephy likes midnight nookie. Laters." Waving she disappeared in the same fashion she showed up. Hercules twisted around to head back to camp when he stooped in his tracks to see Iolaus emerging from the trees. Their eyes met and Iolaus started making his way towards him. Letting out a long unsteady breath he walked up to Iolaus and met him half way.

"Hey." Iolaus started. "I woke up and you were gone again. I got worried so I followed your trail. Whats up?"

"I have just been doing some serious rethinking lately. Iolaus" Gulping, he reached for Iolaus hands and took them in his own. Rubbing the back of the hands with his thumbs he said "I am just going to say this plain and strait. I love you, I have loved you since the academy. I haven't been able to sleep much these last few weeks because all I can think about it you." '_Please don't hate me_.' he silently pleaded. Hercules saw Iolaus' face change from worried to confusion to shock. Then to Hercules' complete horror, he started laughing. Feeling like he had eaten a whole cartful of falafel's food Hercules let go of Iolaus hands and looked away.

Iolaus had realized laughing was a horrendous mistake was when Hercules' face turned green and he let go of his hands. Realizing Hercules meant it, Iolaus was stunned and started gaping like a fish.

Looking back up to Iolaus Hercules started rambling in a shaky voice "Im sorry, please tell me we can still be friends. Even if we stop travelling together I wouldn't mind as long as I knew you didn't hate me. I care to much for our…" Hercules was silence as he felt lips ascend onto his own. He tried to pull away and noticed that Iolaus had wrapped his arms around his neck. Letting go of Hercules lips some time later Iolaus looked into Hercules' eyes lovingly and declared. "I love you to big guy. I was laughing that it was actually you who admitted it so I wont have to go the rest of my life thinking I was chasing after a dream.

"Why were you going to wait for me to make the first move?"

"Easy. If I told you I love you and you sent me away I wouldn't be able to live. It would just have been easier loving you from afar than loving you and not being able to go near you at all."

Pulling Iolaus closer to him he whispered "I love you so much and I will never stop."

--

Hercules remembered they had made love for the very first time that night and they have had many nights like that afterwards aswell. It is usually how they finish most nights and start most mornings.

--

(1) Bone dryads - An undead creature that looks like a humanoid skeleton with wings and a tail. It was in a Xena episode. I forget which one though.

(2) - From a young Hercules episode called 'Con Ares.' What Iolaus said was basically a summery of the episode. It was quite funny though.

Yet another chapter coming in a few mins.


	7. Party Time

I just realised I have a terrible time line plot hole 'old Ares had a farm' was set 25 years on in the xenaverse. Lets pretend that Ares gave up his godhood before the 25 year sleep to protect Eve, who is still a baby in this fic. I may edit chap 2 and 3 to involve baby Eve.

Pairing: Hercules/Iolaus at the start. Could end up either Herc/Iolaus or Ares/Iolaus.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Hercules: TLJ.  
Rating: NC-17  
Beta: Myself  
Warnings: Mpreg, Violence, Slash, Lemons.  
Timeline: Takes place after 'Old Ares had a farm' in Xenaverse. Also Takes place 'Full Circle' in Hercules.  
Really big A/N: I have just realised I have made a big timeline plot hole. 'Old Ares had a farm' was set 25 years later in the Xenaverse world. Lets pretend Ares gave u his godhood 25 years earlier to protect baby Eve, who will be in this fic. I may edit chap 1 and 2 to include her. Chap 2 and 3 have now been edited to involve Eve. Its not worth looking up though. I have only edited the chapter on my livejournel as editing on these sites can be torture.

If you wanna check it up, my livejournel account is: Ruanm.

"Talking" '_Thinking_'

--

Hercules was shaken out of his memories when he heared the entrance flap open. Looking up swiftly he made out the shapes of Natasa and a small girl beside her making their way into the tent. Natasa who saw Hercules shot him a glare and snapped "You know you are not to in here with him alone. Valasca told you herself." She gestured to the Iolaus.

"Actually" Hercules said coolly. "She was the one who suggest it."

"Right just don't get in my way." Looking at the girl beside her she ordered. "Iantha, make a fire and light some torches." She girl hurried to comply. Natasa went over to Iolaus and started taking of the bandage of his foot and started her treatment on it for the second time that day. Hercules was now feeling uncomfortable so he decided to go back to his hut. Making his way over to Iolaus first and standing over him, he ignored Natasa's leer as he bent down and gently planted a goodnight kiss on Iolaus forehead. Standing up he left the hut.

--

At daybreak Valasca was standing outside Hercules' hut. Not bothering to knock she lifted the flap and entered. Hercules' hut was ten foot in diameter and had the normal long table to the left of the entrance. There was a small two foot fire pit placed in the middle and to the right there was a single wooden bed. The room didn't have a sofa. Hera had visited her last night and informed her of Hercules' hero complex. If she hit him emotionally in the right spot he would leave and help. Spotting Hercules pulling on his yellow shirts and tucking them into his trousers on the other side of the hearth. Hercules was already facing her. He managed to force a smile and say in his best curdiest voice.

"What can I do for the queen this morning?"

Faking a sigh she looked him in the eye and said with the best pathetic voice she could muster. She spoke. "I need your help. Our people are on the brink of war. We have received news from one of our spies that the centaurs from the north plan on attacking us."

Sounding doubtful Hercules asked "Why do you need my help, from what I have seen first hand you people can hold you own in battle. Why would the centaurs from the north attack Kalos anyway?"

Forcing a tear to complete to act she replied "Years ago when my mother first ruled, she commanded a dictatorship. She led our people up North to attack the centaurs for no reason. It was a pyrrhic victory. We lost many. Since then we have received threats but never word of an actual attack, until now I fear. Please Hercules I entreat you to go North with a few of my people and use your alliance with them to reason with the centaurs and bring both our kinds together. If not for me then for the young and the old who will have no chance of defending themselves against an onslaught of vengeful centaurs." She was crying freely now.

Hercules sighed and nodded once. He then said sadly "I will help you with this alliance Valasca, but I have to wait for Iolaus to feel better before we can go."

Still playing the part of a desperate leader fearing for her people she said quickly "Please he will be fine here, it will take another week until he is ready for travelle and I fear they will have attacked before then."

Feeling guilt on the back of his mind. He decided to help the amazons. Valasca had gathered seven women and eight horses. He wanted to say goodbye to Iolaus but he knew Iolaus would demand to come with him. Walking over to a strong looking brown stallion horse, he placed one put on the peddle and swung his other leg over. Valasca walked up to him and had offered her sincerest gratitude. They had left around half seven.

--

Later on that morning Iolaus was stirred from his dreams with a very appetising smell. He cocked one eye drowsily open and blurred shapes came into focus. He could see the fire pit had a roaring fire going and set on top of it was a small grill frame. He could see browning bread settled on top of the grill. He could also see a small girl facing him sitting by the fire, her legs stretched out to the left of the fire and she was examining the bread. She glanced up at Iolaus and smiled seeing that he was awake. She said in a chirpy voice.

"Morning King Kratos. Do you remember me from outside the temple yesterday?"

Sitting up and swinging his legs over the bed he noticed someone had clothed him in red silk pants. Iolaus placed his elbows on his knees and wiped the sleep out of his eyes. Opening them wide again and looking at her he smiled and nodded his head.

"Yea. Your Anazilea's daughter. It's Iantha, right?"

Still beaming she nodded her head. She turned her attention back to the bread and picked up two thick cloths that were laying beside her and gripping the grill she gently levered it from the fire. Then picking up a flat clay plate she slid the bread onto it and stood up to place it on the table to cool. Picking up a goblet with the potion in it she turned back to Iolaus, walked over to him and handed it to him. Gently taking it Iolaus looked down at the purple/red semi thick beverage in the silver goblet. Looking at it with distaste he looked at Iantha.

"What this?" He questioned sounding disgusted.

"It's a drink for you. Queen Valasca told me to give it to you because it will make your foot feel better. It has strawberry in it. Yummy. Its my favourite." She said licking her lips and patting her tummy.

Swallowing back bile Iolaus pinched his nose with one with thumb and index finger. Raising the goblet slowly to his mouth he opened his lips and swiftly downed the potion in one. The taste hit Iolaus' taste buds like a renegade chariot. He griped the edge of the bed and fought to keep it down.

It had tasted ginger water and Joxer's best boar stew mixed into one with a added slight tinge of strawberries. Shaking his head and fixing his face into funny faces and was biting his tongue not to spit of puke it back up again. Iantha was giggling and jumping up and down clapping her hands as she witnessed Iolaus reacting to his medicine. Iolaus jumped up off the bed and ran over to the table in the room. Spotting water in the jug he rinsed all traces down away of the taste of that vile concoction down his throat.

Sighing and taking a deep breath he limped his way over to the bed and sat down on the edge again. Sounding fatigued, he stated.

"There is no way in Greece that could ever make me fell better. Anyway, I don't mean to sound, well mean, but what are you doing here?"

Her eyes turned down and a blush started forming on her cheeks. Fumbling on a sleeve of her long maroon dress she was wearing today, she murmured. "I asked Queen Valasca could I be your carer. I have to clean you clothes, make you fires and food and ready your bath."

"Why?" He said gently.

"Because I want to be friends with the king. He is going to be lonely now his friend has gone away."

Snapping to attention he looked at Iantha and said carefully. "Do you mean Hercules? Where has he gone and when? Why didn't you tell me sooner?" He only saw Hercules last night. Why didn't he tell him he was going away.

Thinking she was in trouble Iantha started sniffing and her chin started trembling. Iolaus saw the tell tale signs and groaned aloud he gently beckoned her over and sat her on his knee and hugged her. Smiling gently at her and apologising he asked again where Hercules was in a more calm voice. Iantha, now happy again replied in a calm but slightly unsteady voice replied.

"He left at sun up with about seven villagers. The Queen knows your friend is good friends with the horsey men so the she asked him to help talk to them so we wont have to go to war with them and they wont attack our village.

"You mean he went on a peace assignment for your village to the centaurs?" At Iantha's nod he said out loud to himself "Why would he leave without saying goodbye?"

Iantha scratched her head thinking. She then looked at Iolaus brightly and said "The queen will know. She was the one who sent him away."

"I'll just have to pay her a visit then." Iantha jumped of his knee and Iolaus bolted up and off the bed. He grabbed his crutch and headed towards the exit. He looked around at Iantha and said "You don't have to stay here with me. Go out and play with the other girls."

"I will." She replied sweetly "But first I have to make your bed."

Iolaus left the hut and charged into Hera's temple and entered the throne room. Valasca was standing talking to three other amazons. Spotting Iolaus she then dismissed the women leaving them alone, she walked up to Iolaus and smiled innocently. Iolaus drew himself up to his full height and glared daggers at her. He then growled out. "Where have you sent Hercules?"

"Well good morning to you to my King. " She started silkily. "He has gone to protect the good interests of his king and queen. Like a good man slave."

Furious, Iolaus moved like lightening. Ignoring the pain that shot up his leg he grabbed Valasca's neck and shoved her roughly against the wall. Squeezing tightly he roared "Where is he? Answer me now!"

Valasca was staying calm. She had both her arms at her sides and when she her mind starting to slip into unconsciousness she raised her right hand and pressed a pressure point on the back of Iolaus' hand. Searing pain shot up Iolaus' arm like fire and he immediately released her neck and gently cradled his hand. Acid poured from his eyes as they met each others. Valasca calmly turned around and made her way up to her throne, she descended onto it and once again she looked at Iolaus calmly. Iolaus smiled in self-satisfaction as he could already see a large bruise shaped like a hand starting to form on her neck. Valasca then said.

"He has gone up North to help our village negotiate with the centaurs. He will be back in around two weeks. So make yourself at home."

--

One week had past since Hercules' departure. And Iolaus was getting more frustrated. He had taken up his role as king officially now. There was a ceremony earlier that day ensuring that he was. During the past week Valasca had kept feeding Iolaus the potions two times a day as Hera had ordered and she had noticed a noticeable change in Iolaus demeanour and attitude. He had become more surly and his temper had completely changed. He was quick to punish dissilience, like when a amazon apart from herself looked him in the eye. He had even gotten used to ordering people around. His appearance had changed aswell. His eyes were more dark in colour and mad looking, and his hair was more tamed to fit his image of king. He would hold his head up high as he walked through the village. He was now a man she could be proud to call king. But the mood swings and profuse ego were only a side effect of the potion.

She walked steadily towards her hut carry a goblet and entered to see the king laying down on their new double bed. As Iolaus heared Valasca enter the hut he swung his legs over the bed and walked up to her. Crossing the short distance he laid his hands on he shoulder and kissed her on her cheek in greeting.

"Hello king Kratos." She said with a sly grin on her face.

Iolaus' eyes wandered down and noticed she was holding a goblet. Taking it out of her hands up brought it to his lips and drank deeply. Finishing off the potion he threw the goblet behind him and he drew her into his arms and gently pushed the hair of her right shoulder and started kissing along her neckline. He had started to push off her tan shoulder strap when his eyes caught sight of movement at the door. Looking up her saw cerulean eyes peering in at them from under the slightly raised tent flap.

Letting go of Valasca he walked toward the entrance and lifted the flap. He glared down to see the frightened form of Iantha staring back at him. Roughly grabbing her tiny wrist and dragging her into the hut, closing the flap behind them and he threw her roughly to the floor. Iantha let out a pained squeak as her arms and legs got scratched on the ground. She slowly stood up and whirled around to face her furious king.

"What do you want girl?"

Struggling to keep her tears and voice in check she answered him looking down at her feet and whimpering. "I have tidied your hut my king and have made dinner for you." She glanced up at her queen to see she had her back turned to her. She was sitting at a dressing table brushing her hair, ignoring them.

Iolaus just bellowed at Iantha. "In case you didn't notice you simple girl that I had my ceremony today ensuring me as your king. And a King stays in the same hut as the Queen. Have you noticed the larger bed? You will clean and prepare dinner here instead, understand?"

Nodding feebly Iantha ran out of the hut and to her own, where she immediately jumped on her mothers lap and cried for hours while her mother, Anazilea held her in her arms and gently rocked her while timidly shushing her.

--

Another week went by and Hercules was a few minutes away from the village. They had made it to the centenarian village up North and discovered that Valasca had received false information. She was telling the truth about her mother raging war on them but they had a never planned to retaliate.

They were peaceful centurions who had thankfully heared of him and had greeted him warmly, and his escorts, not so much. There was no fights and they had stayed for three days until Hercules had politely made his excuse and said his goodbyes and they had set of back to the village. He couldn't stay away from Iolaus any longer.

The only thought keeping him going the journey was coming back to Iolaus' arms and sleeping wrapped in them and never wanting out. He could see the village approaching in the distance and his heart started to flutter.

They rode past more trees and up sticking roots approaching their destination. Hercules was somewhat proud of himself that he had become more confident on a horse. Usually his adventures didn't involve a horse as a third party like Xena, Gabrielle and Argo. But lately he was considering getting one.

As the group passed the village gates they were immediately greeted by fellow amazons. Amidst the thanks of gratitude Hercules was scanning the welcome back committee for a familiar mop of golden curls. He frowned when he realised Iolaus wasn't there.

Jumping off his horse and passing the reigns to the stable attendant, Hercules made his way to his hut to leave of the few belongings he had (He was given spare clothes Valasca had her seamstresses make for him) made his way swiftly to Iolaus' hut. When he reached it he pulled back the door-flap expecting to see a familiar mop of curls when he was greeted with the empty hut. Sighing in frustration Hercules turned his head and his attention went to the group of amazons he had travelled with making their way to the temple. He decided to follow them.

When he reached the throne room his attention was focused towards the dais. There was now two throne upon it, and sitting on the thrones were Valasca and Iolaus. His breath hitched in his throat when he looked at Iolaus. He looked more like King Orestes, Iolaus deceased identical in looks only cousin. The King and Queen were welcoming back the party when Valasca caught sight of Hercules standing at the doorway. She smiled slyly and beckoned him over. Feeling slightly nauseous, Hercules made his way over to the dais. He couldn't keep his eyes of Iolaus who was also watching him with distaste and malice set in his eyes.

Valasca stood up and opened her arms in a gesture of welcome. "It is good to see all my best warriors back. I trust our village is safe now?" The last sentence was directed at Hercules.

Hercules, who was till mesmerized and confused by the look Iolaus was giving him suddenly turned his attention back to Valasca and said. "Your village was never in danger in the first place. You received the wrong information."

Iolaus had suddenly stood up aswell, he made his way over to Hercules. He looked at Hercules and seethed. "How dare you talk to your queen with that lack of respect."

Valasca walked up to the pair and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Kratos. He meant no disrecpect. He, aswell as the rest the group are just wayworn. You are all dismissed. Go and greet your families and rest. There shall be a feast here celebrating the ensured safety of our village." The other amazons nodded, bowed and then left the room.

Iolaus and Valasca made their way back up to their thrones again and sat back down. Hercules was still standing there shocked at Iolaus. And the way his voice sound when he had reprimanded him. Iolaus looked at Hercules questionably and snapped.

"Well, what do you want now?"

Hercules silently shoot his head and left the throne room. He drifted away, like he forgot where his was and made his way blindly back to his hut to gather his thoughts.

--

It was now late into the day, the sun had just finished setting but the air still felt humid. A huge bonfire had been prepared in the village square for later and most of the villagers were gathered in the throne room which seemed to have doubled up as a banquet hall. The long table which was previously set against the wall, was now pulled out into the middle of the room. Fine wooden chairs were lined up beside the table. Each seat was occupied. There were torches were abundant in the room now. The large room now longer felt desolate, empty and cold. The room had a ambiance of happiness and proudness. The table was packed with all sort of foods. There was bread, boar, quail, figs, almonds, he also spotted honey and bees-wax further down the table and vegetables were also present. Placed in front of each person was a silver plate and goblet. Valasca and Iolaus were seated at the top of the table while Hercules was seated at the side beside Iolaus. Hercules really felt that the whole thing was blown way out of proportion and was really unnecessary.

Valasca stood up, casting the whole room which was before filled with laughter and talking into silence. She addressed them in a proud and loud voice.

"Good evening everyone. This banquet is to celebrate not only the return of the travelles from the North. But I also a banquet to welcome our new king. We wanted all our people here before we held it. Our peaceful village is now under no threat from the centuars of the North. All thanks to Hera's step-son, the wonderful and courageous Hercules." The room was filled with claping sounds. Valasca held up her hand again and the room fell into silence again. "After the meal we will go outside and dance and show our king and Hercules how amazons really celebrate." This earned another rendition of clapping.

Throughout the meal Hercules kept trying to get Iolaus' attention. Even though they were sitting beside each other Iolaus' attention was fixed only on Valasca. Hercules shared words with the other amazons, but his thoughts were only on Iolaus. '_How could he have changed so much in two weeks. He looks at me like he doesn't reconise me anymore. That queen, or even Hera must of done something to him. How could I of fell for a stupid excuse to get me out of here.'_

After the meal was over everyone was led ouside. The square was packed with amazons. Hercules could the ambers of the bonfire starting to spread and grow promising a grand fire, while other amazons retrieved their masks and body paint from their huts and started to get ready. He saw other women gathering instruments and settling them close to the bonfire but not in the way to soon to be dancers. Hercules reconized a flute, lotar (a long flute), kemenja ( old fashioned violin), and a tinde (goatskin covered wooden barrel, a drum basically) and other instruments he didn't recognize. He spotted Iolaus stripping down to his pants and an attendant apply paint on him. Hercules sighed as he settled himself down on a bench that was placed outside the ring where the amazons will dance.

A crowd gathered around the fire which was now burning brightly and Hercules could hear the tinde starting it fast paced beat. The rest of the instruments started and the warriors started to dance. At first the dancers (Hercules counted twenty) started in a fast pace as they twirled and circled around on the spot while hopping on one leg. They shifted to their other from time to time. As the tempo started to increase so did the erratic movements of the dancers as they started dancing. The seemingly entranced amazons started circling and swirling around the bonfire with their arms over their heads. They seemed almost lost in the rhythm and beats of the instruments as they played a fast paced song.

Hercules shifted his eyes upwards and he spotted Iolaus sitting on another log across from him on the other side of the bonfire immediately. He watched as the shadows cast by the ever moving fire over Iolaus' frame. The Iolaus he knew loved festivals and parties and Hercules could never stop him from indulging in dancing with town locals or drinking more than his share of wine.

This Iolaus was looking bored, he had his head resting on his hand which was braced against his knee. His shoulders were slumped and eyes weren't registering the spectacle in front of him. That was another way this Iolaus was different from his. Iolaus' second favourite thing to do during a celebration was to watch the women dance. Hercules started as this new Iolaus let out a huge forced yawn, he leaned over to Valasca who was sitting beside him and whispered into her ear. He then stood up and made his way from the festivities towards the huts. Hercules decided this would be one of the only times he would get to talk to Iolaus alone so he raised himself of the log aswell, looking around to make sure Valasca wasn't looking he slowly retreated from the square and started to follow the ex-hunter.

Even though Hercules was careful for Valasca not to see him leave, one of her guards did. She approached her queen and informed her of the demigods leave. Valasca decided she wasn't talking any chances and also left the festivities.

The huts were cast in a semi-glow from the raging bonfire, so following Iolaus had been easy. He followed him silently and kept a respectable pace behind his lover. He watched as Iolaus wavered around a few huts to finally enter a large hut. Hercules made his way stealthily towards the hut and lifted the flap to let himself in. He was caught unguarded as a thick staff was slammed into his midsection causing Hercules to fall to the ground clutching the wounded area. A swift and sharp kick to his side forced him onto his back and he felt a weight descend onto his midsection and a blade at his throat. Hercules opened his eyes and peered up at the narrowed eyes of Iolaus.

"What do you want?" he growled while pulling Hercules' head back by his hair to get better access of his throat. "Tell me now or I will slice you like a pig in a slaughter house."

"Let me up, you know I'm not going to hurt you." Hercules could of got up easily but he didn't want Iolaus to be even more mad at him. '_I knew I shouldn't have helped Valasca. Now Iolaus is in a bad mood with me'_

Iolaus searched Hercules' eyes for any sign of a threat but found none. He removed the knife from his neck and got off Hercules and stood up. He then went over to the table in the room and poured a drink. "Explain yourself." He said in a callow voice.

Hercules lifted himself of the dusty ground and winced as his stomach twinged in pain. He looked over at Iolaus and was almost lost for words but he sighed "I know your angry at me for leaving you without saying goodbye. But you know I did it for a reason, Iolaus?"

Iolaus furrowed his eyebrows and a questionable glace passed in his eyes. "Who's Iolaus?" he replied.

Hercules' eyes widened as realization hit him like a bucket of water. Valasca wanted him out of the picture while she brainwashed Iolaus. "Your Iolaus." He said cautiously.

"My name is Kratos." Iolaus said nonplussed while taking another sip of water.

"No." Hercules denied while taking a few cautious steps towards the blond haired king. "You are Iolaus of Thebes. Son of Erythia and Skorous. Do you at least remember me?

Iolaus slowly closed his eyes and a small smile appeared on the corner of his mouth. "Your Hercules. That's all I remember."

'_What has that harridan done to you my love?'_ "Iolaus. We must escape. Tonight. While the amazons are distracted we should make a brake for it."

Hercules was shocked as he felt the blade of Iolaus' dagger at his throat again. He then snarled "Why do you sound so desperate to get me out of here? Believe it or not, but these are my people and if you have a problem with that then you face me."

Hercules was getting annoyed with his partners obvious distrust at him and he had had enough of it. Hercules gabbed the dagger at his throat and pushed it roughly away, forcing Iolaus to take a few stumbling paces backward.

Hercules glowered at Iolaus, even though Iolaus wasn't in a right frame of mind Hercules was tired from his journey and Iolaus was annoying him. He was just about to start to give out to his partner when he felt the air being knocked out of him. Iolaus had charged at him in anger and knocked both of them down. He didn't think twice as he landed punch after punch at the demi-gods chest, face and everywhere else he could reach. Hercules had tried to catch Iolaus' flailing hands but he was still fatigued and the adrenalin hadn't kicked in yet.

He finally got bored of Iolaus curses and fists so when he had energy he grabbed Iolaus' hands and used his own body as momentum to flip them over. He held Iolaus hands above his head in a steady grip and he laid all weight on the scrumming body beneath his. Concerned sapphire scanned flaring cobalt as their eyes met. Hercules pleaded gently "Please Iolaus, calm down. These people have brainwashed you."

Iolaus's eyes hardened and his lips curled into a sneer as he suddenly spat in Hercules' face. Taking advantage of Hercules' moment of weakness, Iolaus pushed the heavy weight of him and raced to retrieve his dagger which has fell out of his grasp as he tackled the larger man. He found the hilt of the weapon but it was knocked out of his hand by a well placed kick. Jumping up and turning sharply Iolaus once again threw himself at Hercules. A furious struggle later Hercules and Iolaus both panting hard and Hercules has sitting triumphal upon Iolaus' pelvis once again holding his hands above his head. Iolaus wiggled and shouted and called Hercules all sorts of names but Hercules would not get up. They were both equally frustrated and fractious with each other.

Valasca entered to hut and regarded with obvious distaste at the display in front of her. The two men were yet to notice the new visitor, but became aware of her when they heared a sharp clap. Both heads turned to look up at Valasca who was looking down at them with fake concern etched on her face.

"Please get of our king Hercules." She sighed.

Taking advantage of the demi-gods unguarded state Iolaus shoved the heavy weight off him. He then walked over and stood beside his queen where his breath was coming out in short irregular gasps from his exertions. Hercules stumbled up and coughed nervously.

Iolaus broke the silence by pointing a blaming finger at Iolaus and seethed at him "How dare you attack a king. You should be hung a quartered for your insolence."

Valasca laid a timid hand on Iolaus shoulder and spoke gently "This is childish Kratos. It is merely a case of mistaken identity. Hercules means you or Kalos no harm. Let us rejoin the festivities." She then glanced at Hercules. "You must come back aswell. The party is in your honour."

Hercules faked a yawn and said feigning fatigue. "I am tired from my journey. I do not mean to be so rude but I think I will head back to my hut. Your majesties." He added the last bit for effect.

Valasca smiled gently and spoke with a soft voice. "That is understandable. If would insult the dancers if you fell asleep while they preformed their dances. Have a good night sleep and see you tomorrow.

Taking the dismissal, Hercules left the hut and headed for his own. Valasca looked at Iolaus and said sharply. "You should retire to bed aswell. You have unnecessarily exerted yourself.

Iolaus smiled sweetly and took Valasca's hand and gently brought it to his lips. "And will my Queen be joining me?"

"No." Iolaus' face fell and he stormed over to their shared bed and threw himself on top of it.

Without even a goodnight Valasca left the hut and started towards the festivities again. A flash of blue light caught her eye and she turned her attention towards the temple, the source of the flash. She climbed the steps to the entrance and entered the pantheon. The sight that greeted her was of Hera leaning against her own shrine with a bemused expression. At Valasca's entrance she stood up strait.

"What just happened?" She ordered with malice poured into each word.

Valasca quickly adjusted herself so she was kneeling in front of her patron goddess. Her voice was unsure and quivered slightly. "What do up mean, my queen?"

Hera face turned sour as she glided herself towards her faithful worshipper. "I am referring to that display that just took place. Your poor excuse for a potion almost ruined my plans." She bellowed. Hera then snapped her fingers and a small violet coloured vial was in her palm. "Here." She gave it to Valasca. "Take this one I made. I should never of trusted a mere mortal to make a complicated potion like that. At leased your potion half worked. He is now fertile. Now leave."

Valasca nodded quickly and started to leave but was stopped as Hera called her name. She turned to face the powerful deity.

"If you manage to screw this up I will have your head mounted on a pike in front of that excuse you call a hut." With that last threat Hera vanished with blue sparks following her wake.

Valasca trembled as she headed for her hut and got ready to give the potion to the man posing as her villages king.

All that time the rest of the Amazons continued to dance and sing around the bonfire unaware of any of the exchanges that had taken place or the disappearance of their queen, king and their guest of honour earlier that night.

--

Another chapter done. Phew.

Just a pre warning. Next chapter is a lemon.

Please Review. I have only one review and it made my week. BTW, I am not going to hold this story for ransom. I hate writers who go "15 reviews until next chapter." Or something like that. That is not what a true self respecting author does.


	8. Down Days

I'm really sorry that it has been along time since I have updated but I have been without an internet connection for about a month because I have moved house. I have also been sorting out college stuff. I hope my about 200 fans who have read this fic are not angry at me.

Pairing: Hercules/Iolaus at the start. Could end up either Herc/Iolaus or Ares/Iolaus.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Hercules: TLJ.  
Rating: NC-17  
Beta: Myself  
Warnings: Mpreg, Violence, Slash, Lemons.  
Timeline: Takes place after 'Old Ares had a farm' in Xenaverse. Also Takes place 'Full Circle' in Hercules.  
Really big A/N: I have just realised I have made a big timeline plot hole. 'Old Ares had a farm' was set 25 years later in the Xenaverse world. Lets pretend Ares gave up his godhood 25 years earlier to protect baby Eve, who will be in this fic. I may edit chap 1 and 2 to include her. Chap 2 and 3 have now been edited to involve Eve. Its not worth looking up though. I have only edited the chapter on my livejournel as editing on these sites can be torture. I have also changed the days it takes to reach the Amazon village. I was recently looking at a map of the of Greece and I noticed it would take longer to get to the point where I wanted the village situated. The distance from Corinth, that is.

If you wanna check it up, my livejournel account is: Ruanm.

"Talking" '_Thinking_'

--

Hercules woke up as the sun just began to shine it glimmering rays all over Greece. He could hear the birds singing outside while they foraged for the breakfast. He could smell the lingering dew in the air as it began to blanket the ground. He could also hear the hustle and bustle of the early risers walking around outside.

But, he didn't get up. He simply didn't have the willpower. He lay in his bed swallowed in a pit of despair. His mind was reeling and replaying the night before events in his head over and over again.

__

'Why did Iolaus attacked me? Surly he mustn't be that angry with me? Was he faking his memory loss just to get back at me?' Hercules had repeated thesequestions and several others numerous times but he never thought of a solid enough answer. All he knew was that Hera was involved somehow, and all he needed was proof.

After around an hour of Hercules' mind lost in his maze of thoughts, he finally found the exit after deciding their was no point in mopping around in bed, so he reluctantly dragged himself out of it. He finally managed to get dressed in his normal yellow shirts and brown pants and boots and immediantly headed for the exit while ignoring the bread that had been placed on the table earlier that morning by a young servant girl. He exited the hut and stood looking up at the sky for a moment. _'Another beautiful day in paradise.' _He thought sarcastically to himself. He then trudged onwards and headed for the direction of the temple.

Along the way he offered polite smiles and waves to the women that greeted him in return. Hercules had gotten to know most of the village women while Iolaus had been recuperating the first four days. The women were surprisingly less savage like as the men who claimed to encounter them told people. When Hercules had first offered his assistance the women had been at first reluctant, but they grew to like him when he showed them how hard and long he could work without a pause. "_Its all that work I did for my mother." _He had told them. Hercules' dedication to his tasks and the respect and love he had for his mother; when she was alive, that had earned in a place in most of the Amazons hearts. They smiled, waved and some even slipped him flirtious winks as he walked by the huts.

Hercules paused outside the temple at the bottom of the stairs to take in the size of the temple, '_Yep. They are defiantly avid worshippers of Hera.'_ He let out a puff of air and started to climb the short steps towards the entrance. He crossed the high raised archway into the main shrine room and noticed to his satisfaction it was deserted. He also glanced into the main throne chamber and saw it was desolate also.

Hercules closed the tall oak entrance doors into the main shrine room and headed for the direction of the shrine itself. He saw the villagers had already left their morning offerings. _'Berries, peacock feathers, wine, and ugh, please tell me that's an animal womb.'_ He walked away from the shrine. _'I guess no time like the present.'_ Hercules turned his face towards the ceiling and bellowed "HERA!" No one appeared. Not that he was surprised. He tried a few more times. Still to no avail.

Hercules sighed heavily out loud and thought _'Great. I have to use the other way of calling stubborn gods.' _He picked up a delicate looking white vase that depicted skilled blue coloured scenes of sacrifices, sexual and harvesting images. It was filled with a liquid that smelled sickly sweet. Mustering some of his strength, he cast it towards the wall, where on impact the finely crafted pottery smashed and the liquid secreted inside the finely crafted vase was sprung free and moistened the dust covered floor.

Hercules could feel the air fill with static, the pre calling card of most pissed off gods. Hera appeared in volts of blue lightning. When the god-queen saw it was not Valasca who rudely summoned her with a death wish but in fact her step-son, who looked rather angry. Once again Hera turned on her façade of niceness.

"What is it, my dear son?" She asked with false niceness.

Hercules looked ready to charge at her. "You are not my mother Hera."

"Now that Alcmene has passed on to the Elysian fields I am the only mother you have."

"Arnt I just the lucky one." He spat sarcastically. "Why did it take so long for you to appear? If you are such the caring _mother _then answer me that."

"Hercules. You do know that's gods don't just drop everything at the drop of a hat when someone summons them. I was…preoccupied….with Zeus. You didn't have to break a vase for my attention. You need to learn patience."

Hercules could smell the fumes of the scattered liquid invading his nose. He tried to ignore it but the odour got more powerful and his eyes started to sting. "What was in that vase anyway?"

"A very rare and appreciated offering Hestia and I get occasionally from strictly devoted followers. It is an ingredient in a female fertility potion. It was made from the blood of a fawn mixed with nectars from different flowers. It really does have a overpowering odour." With a wave of her hand all the evidence of the liquid evaporated.

Hercules looked at Hera again with a piercing gaze. "What have you done to Iolaus?"

"Whose Iolaus?"

"Don't play dumb Hera. My travelling partner."

"Oh. You mean your blonde lover." At Hercules looked both flushed and shocked by Hera's crude comment. She added "Come now Hercules, you think Aphrodite can keep a secret. From what I heared her mouth is only good for two things. And one gossip and you can guess the other."

Hercules growled "How can you say that about your daughter?"

"You know Zeus and I adopted her after she rose fully grown out of the sea. She can say things behind my back, why can I do that about her?"

"I'm not going to get into a feud with you. All I want to know was what you have done to Iolaus."

"I have not touched your precious lover…"

"_Hera_" Interrupted the disembodied voice of Zeus.

"I'm afraid I must go now Hercules. Your father is waiting. We will chat some other time." With one last synthetic smile she dissipated with blue sparks.

"Well that was either really enlightening, or a complete waste of time, air and patience." While Hercules pondered Hera's semi-cryptic answers the tall heavy doors of the temple were being opened again. Hercules looked to see around eight or nine pairs of questioning eyes looking at him.

He managed to stutter. "I...like…privacy…when I am praying. It makes me think of prayers more clearly." He let out a deep sigh. "I'll just go now. Yea." He walked passed the non-moving spectators and hastened down to the huts to offer his services.

--

Iolaus groaned as the suns blinding rays hit his eyes as the entrance flap was opened and Valasca left. Judging how directly the sun came in Iolaus calculated it was around mid-day.

__

'Wow. I haven't slept until this late since I was a teenager before I started the academy.' Iolaus wasn't proud of the fact that his sleep in this morning resembled that of a sloth, or a cat. He was usually up before Hercules. He could sometimes catch breakfast, have a bath, start a fire and tidy up the camp-site all before his partner would drowsily wake up and cook their breakfast still half-asleep and could only answer questions with grunts. Iolaus had memorized practically all of Hercules' idiosyncrasies, even before they had gotten together aswell.

Iolaus was laying on his stomach with his right arm under him while his left was at his side. '_I hate waking in this position. Better roll over and get the blood going to that damn arm.'_

Iolaus rolled his body around so his back was on the bed, he wish he hadn't. Iolaus' hand shot to his temple as his vision flashed white, he had the most piercing headache ever. Iolaus groaned in pain as he willedthe pain out of his head. _'Is this what Zeus felt when Athena sprung from his head? If its not, I'd say its pretty damn close.'_ After about ten minutes the pain eventually subsided. _'Ok Iolaus, you will be fine as long as you don't move your head. What happened to me?'_ Iolaus tried to back track his mind but the more he thought the more his skull split, metaphorically speakingof course.

Iolaus shield his eyes from the onslaught of light as the entrance flat was opened and a petite figure entered the room.

"Iantha?" Iolaus questioned while blindly covering his arms over his eyes.

"Yes, king Kratos?" The small girl replied. Iolaus could hear her voice quiver and she sounded scared.

"Are you aright? Did someone hurt you? You sound hurt. Wait your calling me king Kratos again. Why? I told you my name is Iolaus."

Iantha's eyes widened in shocked as she heared the combined worry and humour in her old friends voice. "I'm fine. Are you ok? You haven't moved your head yet.

"Well that's because if I move it…Have you ever heared a harpy screech? Wait, of course you haven't. It feels like someone is hammering my head."

"You have a headache?"

"Yea. Why did you sound so frightened when you came in here? I could practically hear your heart beating from over here."

"You can hear my heart? Why couldn't I? What does it sound like?" She questioned chirpy.

"Slow down girl, my heads frying. Its an expression. I was being hypothetical."

"Oh." Iolaus could hear the confusion in her voice. Without moving his head, Iolaus moved his eyeball to the left to see Iantha by the burned out hearth. His eyes widened in shock as he took in her appearance. Before, she had been the epitome of a healthy, giggly, happy child. Now she looked the antithesis. Her clothes were dirty and torn in several places. Each one of her knees were skinned, she had a cut lip and a painful looking welt on her right cheek. The brightness that had been in her eyes once before had dulled dramatically, she even looked almost skeletal. Her hair held none of the shine their was before and as she turned her back to Iolaus and headed for the table Iolaus could see she had lost the bounce in her step, only to be replaced by lifeless shuffle.

Worry immediately set in Iolaus' face and mind. "You didn't answer me. Are you alright?"

Iantha didn't answer strait away. She occupied herself by placing fresh bread, cheese, ham and other delectable's on a tray. She also had in her hand the violet coloured vial Hera had given Valasca the night before. She poured the contents into a goblet of water and took the cup in both her cherub hands and clumsily swirled the contents so they would mix together. She placed the chalice back on the tray and struggled to balance the tray as she carried it over to the small table by Iolaus side of the bed and placed it gently on it.

Iolaus' concern for the girl outbid resistance for his headache. Iolaus slowly pushed himself up so he was sitting with his back to the wall. He smiled gently at the ill treated girl and pat a space beside him for Iantha to sit. She hopped right up. Iolaus started petting her lifeless hair. "So you gonna tell your old pal Iolaus what happened?

Iantha looked at Iolaus with dull blue eyes. "This many weeks you have been shouting at me." She held up her middle and index fingers.

Iolaus looked thoughtful for a moment, he then asked "Can you tell me when you got all those cuts? They looks like really bad boo boos."

A small giggle escaped her only to suddenly stop as she looked solemn. "I tripped in here when you pushed me, that's when I hurt my knees. You threw a goblet at me and my lip started bleeding and the queen slapped me when she heared me praying at the peacock statue for you to be nice again. Are you nice again…Iolaus?"

"I don't remember being mean in the first place, all I remember was a rotten tasting potion."

"Queen Valasca shouted at me when I was going to give it to you again last night, she said 'His foot is fine, he doesn't need potion anymore.' Then she threw me out of here. But this morning she gave me another potion, she said it was for a headache and to give it to you strait away…..opps, sorry." Iantha's chattering had stopped as she looked lie she was going to cry. "You have a head ache and I had medicine and I didn't give it to you strait away, she's gonna be mad at me." She now had tear tracks making their way down her once ebullient face.

"No, no don't cry, its not your fault." Iolaus brought her gently into his arms and started rocking her and whispering comforts in her ear.

"Iantha? Are you in here?" The flap was opened by amazon with coal black hair and steel grey eyes, she looked around forty or fifty. She spotted Iantha wrapped in Iolaus' arms and sighed in frustration. She directed her focus onto Iolaus. Her voice was strict and confident.

"Good afternoon my king. I'm afraid I will have to take Iantha out of your hands. I am the teacher, Phaidra. And you have my pupil. Come along Iantha."

Iantha disentangled herself from Iolaus arms. She wiped her eyes with her arms and hands and looked at Iolaus. "I have lectures now. See you later." She smiled genuinely and left the hut.

Iolaus sighed and sunk back against the pillows. The urge to sleep again consumed him again and he felt his headache start to creep its way back into his mind. He remembered the goblet of medicine. He picked it up and smelled it. _'Smells nice enough.' _After quickly chugging it down he set the empty cup back on the tray. He glanced at the food to see if their was anything to start his appetite. _'Im not in the mood right now for food. Wow, that's something I never thought I would say.'_ Iolaus have into the overwhelming feeling of tiredness so he fell into the realm of Morpheus.

__

--

Gabrielle sighed. She had her arms crossed and tapped her foot impatiently on the worn down grassy ground. She was standing outside a main tent that was located in the middle of a now deserted warlord settlement.

Xena and Gabrielle had infiltrated the encampment on Argo. Their swords and Sais ready for action. They had prepared earlier on for an attack, that meant leaving Eve with a babysitter. That babysitter was Joxer. He had just returned from Melodia after seeing on of Jace's new plays. They had accidentally intercepted each other in Thessaly where Joxer was immediately put on babysitter duty (Joxer was one of the few people who could entertain Eve and Xena threatened death if anything happened to her in his care).

The warlords camp was located close to Thessaly so Xena and Gabrielle set out for it. They had rushed to the camp to assail the foes, but as the warlords cronies recognised the two strangers, they had fled for the hills. Gabrielle had turned to Xena and had said "Thank the Gods, for once we didn't have fight. They must of recognized us. That warlord should get new warriors though." Xena had replied with a half smirk and had made her way to the warlords strategy tent.

Gabrielle looked to the sky and regarded the position of the sun. _'Xena has been in there for over fifteen minutes now.'_

Just as she was about to give up and go fetch Xena when the said women emerged from the tent looking disgruntled. Gabrielle shot her a curious look only to have Xena shake her head cheerlessly.

"He didn't know either?" Gabrielle asked disbelieved. "What did you do to him?"

"I put the pinch on him. He's passed out now. Drakon was the ninth warlord I have jargoned with in the past month. Usually we at least have a clue by now where our quarry is."

Gabrielle tried to mange a enthusiastic smile and said cheerfully. "At least we are reducing the number of warlords."

Xena didn't even seems to register what Gabrielle said as she went to retrieve Argo. Gabrielle followed to catch up on her looking slightly insulted. The trio started trekking their was back to Thessaly.

"I'm missing something. There's something I haven't noticed." Xena spoke aloud to more herself than anyone.

After an rather boring hour of hearing Xena mumbling to herself, Gabrielle, Xena and Argo finally returned to Thessaly and instantly headed for the direction of the inn. After settling Argo in the local stable the women went strait to the tavern/Inn. As they opened the door to the dank, dark drinkery and all the patrons in the tavern had become hushed as the local villagers wished to glimpse the famous reformed warrior princess and her battling bard sidekick.

The two heroines ignored the patrons, as they usually did and went up to their rented room. They had stopped outside their rented room as they heared a deep musical voice coming from inside. It was obviously Joxer entertaining Eve the only way he could; acting like a baby himself. The women smiled at each other and pressed their ears to the door.

__

"Evelyn the mighty, her new nappy is on tightly, now she's smelling nicely. Joxer takes care of his little niece, so her mommy's mind is at peace, lets hope Evelyn's worry's will cease. She's Evelyn, Evelyn the mighty."

Gabrielle looked at her best friend fondly. "I wonder how many versions he has sung to her."

"Even one is much, come on."

Xena opened the door and let herself him, she stopped as she took in Joxer's situation_. _He had divested his awful metal armour and was donning a light brown sleeveless leather jacket, he had a long sleeved white shirt underneath, he was wearing his normal pants and shoes.

He had Eve cradled gently in one arm rocking her slowly, while his other was washing the soiled nappy in a basin with the other. His neck was cranked so that a leather water (Now milk) skin was nesting on his neck and angled to be in Eve's mouth. He was also smiling and humming happily. He looked generally content.

"Hi Joxer." Came Gabrielle's voice.

Joxer's head snapped up and saw the two newcomers he hadn't noticed before. He then looked back at Eve to see if she was still asleep, she was.

"Hey Gabby, Xena. You are back faster than I expected." he greeted in his usual goofy voice.

Xena walked over gently took her child from Joxer's grasp. When Eve started rousing Xena gently shushed her and gently rocking her. Her calm face turned serious as she looked back at Joxer.

"We found Drakon. He didn't know anything. It just seems that they have just disappeared off the face of the planet"

Gabrielle walked towards looking thoughtful. "Maybe they have Xena. Maybe Hera kidnapped them and are keeping them in Olympus."

Xena looked doubtful. She gently placed Eve on the bed and covered her. She looked at her blonde friend. "I already tried that. I got Aphrodite, Athena, Hephaestus and every other god that talks to me to investigate. They came up empty. They followed Hera and she wasn't doing anything out of the ordinary."

Joxer had finished washing the nappy and was now placing it on the windowsill to dry. He said casually "Maybe Amazons got them." He then shrugged, "I mean they do grow up in the jungle, they would be good at covering their tracks, wouldn't they?"

"It cant be the Amazons, I would know. I am like, their queen or something." Denied Gabrielle.

"Sorry Gabby. I knew I shouldn't have opened my mouth-"

"Your right Joxer. How dare you…"

Xena had tuned out their squabbling and was thinking about what Joxer said. _"Joxer has a point, but so does Gabrielle. We are like sisters to most amazon tribes…Most, not all._ Xena looked over at the duo. Joxer was now backed into the wall looking frightened while Gabrielle looked seething and had one of her Sais pointed at the wannabe heroes neck. Xena thought she could see a speck of blood appearing where the sharp tip was pushed in. Xena sighed, once again it was time to save Joxer's neck, literally.

The warrior princess walked steadily over to the pair. Before Gabrielle knew it her Sais was out of her hand, she whipped around to see her dark haired friend holding her weapon. She didn't notice Joxer sliding along the wall behind her and placing a good distance between him and the crazed blonde.

"If you are quite finished acting like a child Gabrielle, I would like to go visit Queen Margo (1) and get some answers"

The blonde just rolled her eyes and agreed.

"Good to see your enthusiasm is in this. Joxer!" The named man looked up at Xena. She continued. "I need you to look after Eve longer."

"Sure I will." Joxer beamed.

"I wasn't asking you. Pack lightly Gabrielle, this is going to be a long trip." Her partner nodded and fumbled around the flimsy rented inn room gathering the necessary equipment.

When done, without a good bye to Joxer (But a small kiss to Eves temple) she left the room without looking back. Xena started towards the door, she stopped to look at the clumsiest of the triplets.

"You do know she likes you Joxer." She meekly offered. Xena had always felt a semi-revulsion to the way Gabrielle treated this kind soul. Joxer has always given 110 pebbles (2) to trying to make friends with Gabby, as he had nicknamed her. Gabby had returned with about 10 pebbles. She had no reason to openly object to the way she was treating him, she hasn't treated him that well either.

"I know. She has a weird way of proving it though, I am what do you feed this baby, she makes more poo than a field full of horses."

"You know who I mean."

"Yea, I know." Joxer murmured while looking at the window.

"I better go." Once again she ambled towards the door only to turn around and say "Oh, and if you _ever_ call my daughter Evelyn again, I will gut you like a fish and toss your remains over the four corners of the Earth."

--

(1) - I think that was the name of the Queen of the tribe in season 5.

(2) - I was trying to think of a alternate for percent for their time period. This was the loosest my brain could get at two in the morning.

The last half of this fic might be a bit boring and rusty is because I had down to the end of Iolaus' bit written about a month ago. Update took a very long time. Sorry, im working on other fics.

Next chapter is where it happens (Finally).

Warning: Next chapter is a Lemon. ()


	9. Sore, Tired and Hot

*Looks sheepish* Hi again. Wow, I haven't updated since August, it's pathetic. My laptop charger broke (It lasted me under a year) and I haven't been able to update. I am using our old main computer (10 years old) so this chapter is VERY long, as an apology.

Pairing: Hercules/Iolaus at the start. Could end up either Herc/Iolaus or Ares/Iolaus.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Hercules: TLJ.  
Rating: NC-17.  
Beta: Myself.  
Warnings: Mpreg, Violence, Slash, Gore, and Lemon in the chapter.  
Timeline: Takes place after 'Old Ares had a farm' in Xenaverse. Also Takes place 'Full Circle' in Hercules.  
Really big A/N: I have just realised I have made a big timeline plot hole. 'Old Ares had a farm' was set 25 years later in the Xenaverse world. Lets pretend Ares gave up his godhood 25 years earlier to protect baby Eve, who will be in this fic. Chap 2 and 3 have now been edited to involve Eve. It's not worth looking up though. I have only edited the chapter on my livejournel, as editing on these sites can be torture. I have also changed the days it takes to reach the Amazon village. I was recently looking at a map of ancient Greece and I noticed it would take longer to get to the point where I wanted the village situated. The distance from Corinth, that is.

If you wanna check the tiny edited chapters up, my livejournal account is .

If you are gonna make a Hercules fic with a lot of adventure and travelling, use this fantastic ancient Greece map. I use it. .#MAP

A/N: I found out that the Amazon Queens name is actually Marga, not Margo, as I called her in the previous chapter. I was close enough though for not checking it.

"Talking" '_Thinking_'

**********

Gabrielle threw herself down onto the dusty, grass covered ground with a blissful moan. She reached for her boots and gently eased the brown skin instruments of pain off and threw them to the side as if they carried the plague. She started massaging her tender, blistered feet.

It was once again night time in the country of Greece and Apollo had drawn away the sun along with his golden carriage. The two women were starting to set up camp for the night; Gabrielle had been looking foreword to this part like a child waiting for Yule. Xena and Gabrielle had been traveling non-stop through central Greece trying to reach Marga's Amazon village in good time. That actually meant making a ten-day journey north, and Xena was intent on trying to make it there in half the time, which meant forgoing sleep and taking breaks that were barely long enough to catch your breath.

It was now the fourth full day into the quest and the golden poetess had somehow managed to persuade her onyx haired warrior friend to rest just for tonight in a small and '_Praise all the gods'_ unused campsite; well persuade as in whine, grouch and sing in an off pitched voice for two days strait. But, Xena had finally given in, just like always.

"The area looks safe enough but I will scout the perimeter just in case." Xena said. "I haven't heard any word of danger around these parts recently but it never hurts to be cautious. I will take the first watch and wake you up in a few hours."

Gabrielle was barely listening as she unfolded her sleeping furs and snuggled herself deep into the soft tresses of the thick comforter and eased her eyes closed. It took less than two minutes for snort snores to begin emitting from the poor wrecked woman. Xena felt slightly ashamed with herself while she had watched her partners clumsy, zombie like manoeuvres at grabbing her sleeping roll, laying it down, dropping like the dead onto it and finally watching her eyes drift shut and the gentle rhythmic breath start to increase.

After deciding her partner was in no immediate danger, Xena left the boundary of the camp and started to wonder around the surrounding wilderness on the lookout for any threat that could come their way. A few meters away from the camp Xena braced her back against the bark of a tall moss covered oak tree and released a sharp puff of air. '_Poor Gabrielle, I have been acting like a slave driver to her for the past four days. She was almost comatose on her feet. I have been selfish to think-'_

"Why have you been selfish?" Interrupted a compassionate disembodied voice.

Xena swiftly became alert and her right hand went to the chakram, when a fountain of blossom and cerulean coloured glitter announced the arrival of Aphrodite. Xena rolled her eyes and let her guard down. '_Figures, I knew one would interfere at some point.'_

Aphrodite was wearing garments of ruby coloured panties amidst a blush coloured opened babydoll with violet and teal butterflies stitched above the left breast. Nested gently upon her curly golden locks sat a small pink diamond headdress that cascaded down to the bottom of her neck. Her expression held no longer held its minx like smile.

Her once fair face no longer held any more of its former glory. She stood in the same spot looking like she didn't know what to do with herself. She kept knawing on her bottom lip, as her eyes seemed to glance everywhere but at Xena.

Xena grew tired of the hefty silence and decided to break the ice. After rolling her eyes for the second time she inquired what was wrong with the love goddess.

It seemed to take the pink clad divinity a decade for her to finally let out a puff of air she was holding (she didn't even need to breath) and finally dragged her azure eyes up to meet Xena's cobalt ones.

"It's _all_ my fault."

Xena didn't know exactly what the love goddess mean by just the four syllable sentence that Aphrodite had managed to choke out between gasps and sobs, but her mind managed to generate the worst possible outcome.

"They're dead." She said simply, devoid of all emotion.

Aphrodite's head sprung up and she immediately began to furiously shake her head.

"No! At lease I don't think so." She squeaked.

"Oh, I get it now." Xena had forgotten about Aphrodite's occasional habit of being a drama queen. But, of course she would try to make a bad situation about her. Xena decided to humour her for the moment

"Whats all your fault then?"

Aphrodite's gloomy expression suddenly turned livid. "I just read what you were thinking." She spat like venom. "The spoiled brat is trying to make it all about herself." She started furiously pacing in the damp earth not caring that her pink velvet pumps became sodden with dust and earth, she was also dramatically waving her hands in a prima donna fashion. "As a matter of fact it _is _all my fault. Oh, why do I have to be so sensitive to other peoples emotions?" Xena mentally scoffed at the last bit.

"Can you please get to the point?" Xena asked getting irritated by the others unpredictable emotions.

"Two words. Hera." Dite said while holding up her index and middle finger.

"Lets me venture a guess. You went to Hera pleading for her advise about what to do with poor Hercules being lonely, but you didn't know that Hercules and Iolaus are actually deeply in love. But you, being your selfish self decided it was Hercules' time to move on and find a new wife and have more children, ignoring the fact that Hercules doesn't want another wife after what happened to Deianeira, Aeson, Klonus, Ilea and Serena. Now, Hera has taken advantage of the information you have blabbed at her and now she has renowned to her old ways and has a new improved plan on how to kill a half god that is till under Zeus' protection. Am I right?"

"That's quite a breathful, but yea, you're totally right. I just thought Herc was venting some pent up steam on curly, I mean who wouldn't?

Xena cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh yea I forgot you two have 'history'. But, I should've left Herc alone. Now him and curly have disappeared off all the gods radar. They aren't dead because Uncle Hades would have reported if they're souls showed up down there." She motioned her head downwards.

"Don't blame yourself any more Aphrodite, its all Hera's fault. Go back to your temple and relax-"

"Relax? I have a mud fight scheduled in Messene with Eris in half and hour. It keeps our worshippers worshipping and our pores clean. And have you seen Eris' face recently? Ugh grody, she needs it. Well thanks Xena, I feel a million times better now. Toddles." After twiddling her fingers Aphrodite disappeared in an exuberant flash of all colours pink.

"Xena?"

The named woman turned around and sighed. '_How many times have I sighed in the last month?'_ The golden haired bard was clinging onto the tree Xena was resting against before; she was clutching it for dear life with her left hand. She was waving unsteadily on her now semi bent legs and her eyes looked dull and heavy, like she had weights forged by Hephaestus attached to her lids.

"Who talking to?" Her voice was fuzzy, like she was one ale short of passing out.

Xena walked over to her friend and heaved her friend over her right shoulder. As soon as Gabrielle's head hit her back she heared snoring. Xena went back to the campsite and gently eased Gabrielle back onto her bed. She then unpacked her own and laid down close to the others and relaxed looking up at the glittering stars holding her hands behind her head.

While still alert for danger, Xena started pondering many subjects. The downfall of the mighty Hercules, her and Gabrielle's future, Eve, her mother, her own existence and purpose, even Callisto and Alti popped in a few times; all these times circulated in her head so much she didn't even realise as she gradually fell into a much needed sleep herself.

**********

Iphicles gently nudged his steed in its side and the tame beast trudged onwards through the rocky and uneven wilderness at its master's command. Behind the king of Corinth fell in line the chaperone of ten arms loyal soldiers and attendants on horseback. They trotted in a long line, kicking up dirt and loose stones as they went.

Iphicles never had any patience when it came to family members in peril. When Xena had told him two weeks before to leave the burden of finding them to her and for him to stay in Corinth, he knew he would never comply. Especially when Jason had shown up two days later and just when he was about to go looking for them Jason had begged Iphicles if he could come along. The king knew that he could never say no to the ex king, so he ordered another horse to be prepared for Jason.

'_It has been one week and five days, and still have not come across any clues. I will never give up on my brother, even if I spend the rest of my days searching through all of Greece, no, the world; I will find my brother. I will find his body, be it dead or alive I will bring him home.'_

Jason, who was riding his steed a few paces behind Iphicles glanced worriedly over at the man acting king. Well, the shadow of what the man used to be. Iphicles' skin had now become dull and clammy from lack of nourishment and his eyes always appeared in a clouded state, like they were drowning in a river of thoughts. He had cast away his need for food and sleep. Whenever he did eat it was always after Jason lectured him, which Jason felt he was doing constantly now.

All strength in his arms had gone. This was conformed when the company was attacked a few days prior by a pack of ravenous looking wolves. The king had been saved by one of his guards just in time as Iphicles was laying on his back with the pack leader on his chest, about to feast into the mans flesh. He had tried to push the large heavy animal of him with no success. An arrow, sent by one of his guards, had saved his life by piercing the silver furred covered skin in its neck and severing its jugular. The foul breathed beast had slumped onto the mans armour covered chest and spilled its life force; bathing Iphicles' face and royal silver cuirass in a river of ruby coloured liquid.

The king didn't even register the blood on him until he felt a damp cloth wiping his face. Iphicles had looked up to Jason's pale face fixated with worry.

Since then Jason had taken up the role of mother hen to Iphicles. He had also taken over the duty of commanding the following guards, which so far had no problem taking orders from him.

Jason held his hand over his eyes and glanced at the deciding sun and mentally judged how long it would take for darkness to hit the land. He estimated half an hour. Just enough time to set up camp.

"Iphicles!" He called out.

The imperial man didn't even waver on his saddle; but continued to guide his horse to a non-existent destination. Jason would have been surprised if the man had turned around the first time he called his name.

"Iphicles!" Jason tried again, louder this time. Nothing. The regent was still perched boneless-like on the chestnut hued stallions' rump.

Jason gently nudged his charcoal steed in the flank to trot alongside the silent king. He reached over and softly placed a steady callused hand on Iphicles' shoulder. The sudden contact made Iphicles jump and he turned his dazed eyes towards the slightly older man.

"Yes, Jason?" He asked, trying to steady his voice.

"It's getting dark. I think its best we make camp for tonight and get some rest"

"I guess your right." Iphicles turned and motioned one of his guards to come over. "Find a suitable camp for the night."

"Yes my king" The guard attired in the regiments of Corinth walked foreword into the coming night.

Iphicles sighed and looked away from his companion in shame. "I must apologise Jason. I have not been acting very mature or king like during the last week."

Even though he was looking at him, Jason offered him a sympathetic smile and said, "There's no need. Hercules is your brother and Iolaus your friend. Even a king can act out sometimes."

"No. Mother would have been disappointed in me. I should be strong like the Argo in heavy seas, but no, I crumble like a boy who has just left the comfort of his mother's arms and is heading out to his first battle. I am a-"

"Stop this foolish talk! No one is expecting you to be the pillar in this situation" Iphicles went to protest but Jason ignored him and continued "If caring for a friend and brother makes you weak, then that makes you mortal."

Iphicles silently nodded, but then a thought entered his mind. "Jason? What I don't understand is how the gods or Zeus himself can just lay back and do nothing."

"We shouldn't question the gods, I'm sure they have their reasons for not bothering to help."

The sound of snapping twigs and footsteps made the men look up to see the guard returning. He saluted his king again. "Your majesty, I have found an unoccupied camp-site. There is a pit-fire and looks unused for some time, maybe a few weeks. There is no sign of human tracks only animal leading away from it north bound. We have also had no rainfall to wash away any evidence."

"There are no tracks? Then I want a full investigation of the perimeter. In the mean time, I want the attendants to ready the camp and prepare the evening meal."

The guard saluted a third time and went over to the group of six guards and four attendants to give them their orders.

Jason smiled to himself and said out loud. "Its almost ironic. By leaving no tracks it's almost like they have left a trail for us."

Iphicles nodded in response. He was realising they could be getting closer to freeing his brother. The news had lit aflame a new beacon of hope inside him. Almost called his general back to order the group to carry on. He almost did, but the weariness in his body told him he should rest for the night to gather his strength. You never know what danger might try to hinder their rescue mission.

Upon the argonaut and king arriving at the encampment it was bustling with activity. Bedrolls had already been lain out, waiting for their owners to occupy them. The surrounding trees had lit torches nailed into them and were blanketing the camp in a warm welcoming glow. The hearth in the centre had been dug out and the king was happy to see the kindling happily crackling away. An attendant wearing a navy linen shirt and brown leather britches was feeding it every so often. Two other servants' dressed the same were setting up a cast iron campfire tripod. The camp was filled with happy chatter and relaxing weary guards. It almost felt like home away from home.

"Ah." Jason sighed happily after dismounting his horse and stretching his legs. He gave the horse's reigns to a waiting servant with a smile. "Take good care of her. We have been travelling for two days strait and I didn't have any problems with her." After petting her raven main, Jason turned and cracked his back. Satisfied with his back he settled down onto the dry earth close to the fire. He sat cross-legged and reached out his hands to snatch some of the warmth. He nodded in acknowledgement as Iphicles sat down next to him holding his travel bag. He opened the flap and took out some parchment; Iphicles unfolded a small map of Greece and located their position.

"We are here Jason." He pointed to a spot on the map. "Just north of Calydon. We must continue north. We have searched everywhere except the highlands of Macedonia, Epirus, Thrase and Thessaly. We shall travel to Thessaly first."

They fell into a heavy silence. Jason inspected the way-worn ruler's face. His young features seemed to be replaced with that of an older mans. Wrinkles could be seen beginning to set around his mouth and eyes. Small flecks of grey were staring to cover his chestnut hair. Iphicles had faced many problems and grieves. The feel of rejection of his mother, Rena's death, the pressure of being king, war, and now this. It was all staring to take its toll on the man.

He placed one hand on Iphicles' crossed knee and smiled comfortly at the man.

"Here you are my majesty and lord."

The men both looked up to see one of the attendants holding out two wooden bowls of steaming stew. They took the offered food with thanks and began to eat silently. Iphicles looked at his in distaste, he didn't feel hungry, but from what Jason keeps saying, it is foolish to skip a meal.

Gradually the camp quietened down as watchmen took their posts and others retired to their bedrolls. Soon the only sound was the crackling of the fire and the snore of the men. Iphicles lay on his back gazing up at the heavens. He could hear the guards on watch duty shuffle around as they walked from post to post.

The king knew he would have trouble finding sleep that night. The hours droned on and Iphicles conceited defeat and silently untangled himself from his temporary bed. He stood up, stretched. It was chilly so put on his black leather jerkin. He crept towards the border of the camp; he nodded in silent greeting to a guard along the way. He stood leaning against the rough; moss covered tree looking onwards into the encased darkness surrounding their temporary settlement.

Iphicles moved to step further but his boot kicked something. He instinctively looked down to see the shape of a rope. He reached down and picked up the brownish cord. It was covered in dried bits of grass. "_This must one of their bindings."_ His fingers traced the bristly strands of the rope. "_It looks snapped. It must've been Hercules. He probably had to scratch his nose."_ He attempted cheering himself up. _"Where ever they are, I just hope they are alive and healthy."_

**********

Iolaus was hot, and it had nothing to do with the open skies allowing thick air tainted with the summer's high noon heat. This fervour was a smouldering warmth that was coming from his inner depths and was relentlessly coursing its way through his body wildfire.

But, it wasn't a fiery sensation of pain he was feeling; it was the complete opposite. Pleasure was trailing its way all over his torso, from the top of his head to the tip of his toes. But, the most intense was centred on his groin.

Iolaus was lying on the bunk in Hercules' hut writhing in a state of frustrated bliss.

He had entered the tiny hut '_An hour, maybe two'_ hours ago. All of the hunters senses had went into overload the moment the flap closed. He could smell, feel and taste Hercules' presence and scent encasing him. He had suddenly become ensorcelled in an overpowering state of desire.

Iolaus had long since striped of all his clothing and was lying bare with his knees raised upwards. His eyes were closed tightly; his breath came out in short gasps as he shook his head feverishly from side to side.

But, no matter how many times the golden hunter tried to bring on his realise by hand his erection never sub-sided. His body was covered in a fine sheen of glistening sweat.

Iolaus gripped the side of the demi-gods pillow and pulled it to his nose. The muscular scent of Hercules flowed into his body. He once again reached for his straining cock and started pumping the organ. He put two fingers into his mouth and slicked up the digits. He took his fingers out of his mouth and reached down to place them between his open legs. Another loud groan was released, for some reason once again there was a tinge of pain when he pushed the fingers inside himself. He moved them gently around, trying to seek out his sweet spot, but like the last time he did this, he just couldn't find it.

Meanwhile, he hadn't stopped his ministrations on his hard cock. He placed his index finger at the base and trailed it up the vein underneath. When he reached the tip he kept rubbing the slit which was already slicked with precome.

The desperate man decided to abandon the search for his prostate and took out his fingers. Once again he felt a little twist of pain as the fingers came free from his body. He lightly skimmed them up his body and stopped to pinch his erect nipple. Jolt of pleasure zapped strait to his core. No matter what Iolaus did to his body, he just couldn't appease it. It continually held his much needed release captive.

Iolaus released a growl of frustration, let go of his member and tightly clenched his fist. He put all his frustration into it and slammed it into the wall.

'_What is wrong with me? What did that bitch give me?'_

**********

Hercules grinned to himself. For once he was in a good mood. Which meant he was more than happy to help when one of the women asked for help harvesting her crops. He couldn't help feeling today was gonna be a good day. So for the last hour he was helping a woman who seemed to not even know the meaning of the word 'harvest'.

He had once again forgone his shirts due to the suns strong rays hitting his back. He had left them in his hut, much to the residents' glee and had been going around without them all day. Presently, the large man was on all fours leaning over to dig and scoop out the pocket potatoes hidden under the moist humid soil of the five by five-foot vegetable patch.

'_I should call you down here and kick your golden ass Apollo.'_

"You know" started the Amazon who had been preoccupied until now staring at the mans bum in a silent, but not so secret manner. "I just really don't know how I did all this work by myself before you came along."

Hercules placed the legumes he was picking into the small wicker basket beside him. He turned his gaze upwards to look a the woman that addressed him. She was attractive. In her mid twenties and was tall, blue eyes and had amber curls reaching just passed her shoulder blades. She was dressed in what looked like a maroon linen doublet and mini skirt. An assortment of beads and jewellery decorated her body and clothes. Her feet were bare. To Hercules she looked like a toned down, gone wild version of Aphrodite.

She walked over to stand by the crouching man and reached down to place a soft hand on Hercules' tanned muscular shoulder. But Hercules gently shook it off and stood up holding the now full basket. He passed it to her.

"I'm flattered Alexis, but I'm not interested in you that way." He said with false sympathy. She had been shamelessly flirting when him since he got there. She was constantly flicking and playing with her hair, winking at him, adjusting her multicolour bead girdle and talking in a breathless, soft voice. The worst one was when one of the straps on her doublet 'accidentally' popped and she flashed him her breasts. Hercules could tell she wasn't embarrassed, it took about ten minutes to fix them. He wasn't interested in her, but how do you tell a trained amazon killer it's mostly because you look like your sister?

Alexis' flirtatious smile still didn't leave her face. "I am so sorry. Please let me make it up to you for embarrassing you. Allow me the pleasure of cooking your evening meal."

"WHAT?"

Alexis' eyes widened in shock and she gasped. She turned around and did a sharp intake of breath. She started to tremble, causing the basket to drop and its contents to be strewn around. Her voice quivered as she spoke "Queen Valasca!" She dropped to her knees and bowed. "I was unaware of your presence."

"Don't fret my dear." Valasca placed her hands on Alexis' shoulders and guided her into a standing position. She managed to gather the will to hide her disgusted thoughts behind a façade of envy "I was seeking Hercules out to offer him to dine with me tonight. When I heared your proposal, I merely became jealous." Valasca knew rightly Hercules would decline both the offers, and that is what she was hoping for. Earlier on, while on her way to the temple she had spotted Iolaus going Hercules' hut. She had had Anazilea follow the demi-god around the past few days. If Hercules suspected anything, all of Hera's plans would be foiled; and Valasca would get all the blame.

Hercules smiled gently and said, "I'm sorry. Thanks for the offers but I have some dried pork in my hut I want to finish off."

"You know you are always welcome to dine with me and Kratos, Hercules." Valasca walked up to Hercules. She smiled seductively and trailed her fingertips along the mans tanned damp bicep. "Good day. Oh and Alexis?"

The woman had been looking at the ground in shame the whole time. When she heared her name she snapped it up to look at her queen. "Yes?"

"I wish to have a meeting with you later. Later on, after sun down, ok?" Valasca left for the direction of the temple, humming gently as she went.

When she was out of sight Hercules watched as Alexis wondered around picking up the strewn vegetables with quivering arms and legs. Hercules could understand her mouse like actions, Valasca let off a dark aura whenever she was around, but strangely, he had yet to see her angry. She was always smiling and constantly spoke in a collected, calm and somewhat innocent tone. But, if she was such a kind ruler then why did Alexis go white as a priestesses toga when she knew Valasca was behind her? And why now is she shaking like a herd of giants are coming her way? Hercules bent down and picked up a large red chicory that had landed just beside his boot. Alexis was so deep in thought that she again squeaked and jumped when she felt the large mans hand land on her shoulder. She managed not to drop the basket this time though.

Alexis turned to look at Hercules with wide frightened eyes; she saw the corncob like vegetable in his hand. Hercules smiled at her as he handed it over which she took with mumbled thanks. Hercules became worried about her. "Why are you afraid of Valasca?" he asked simply.

Alexis drew the basket to her chest and looked away. "I'm not afraid of her. Valasca is an excellent queen." She glanced around for prying ears. They were alone "Come here tonight at mid-night. There is something you must know." She then turned to go back into her hut. Hercules caught her arm.

"Tell me now. What is going on?" He demanded.

"Not now, later." He let go off the blonde haired girl's arm as she scampered into her hut.

'_What is going on here? I know there was something, just what?"_ Hercules let out a sigh as he turned for the direction of his hut. He didn't feel in the mood to help any more people today. He had woken up at sunrise and immediately started helping with various jobs. That was over seven hours ago.

Hercules walked along the worn dried mud pathway towards his hut, once again anyone that met him, either sitting on benches outside their huts or tending their vegetable patch greeted him with smiles and waves. He would greet them back, but would also be silently pleading for them not to ask for help.

The sun had reached its peak for the day and Hercules was glad he was glad to take a break. He slowly walked the longer path back, towards the direction of the well. The well had the popular circle shape. Carved limestone bricks that were placed in a circle, but were now tinged with green from scum and moss. Two oak planks, which look recently replaced were set on opposite sides to each other. A thick bar of wood connected the two. It had a rope in the middle wound it. A small damp covered wooden bucket sat resting on the side. Hercules threw the bucket into the dark deep well. He folded his arms and placed them on the small wall. He starred down into that small murky abyss.

'_How many innocent people have died since I have been here? How many helpless villages have been burned down? How many desperate villagers have gone looking for me for help in despair? I don't care if Iolaus is not himself, we are going back to Corinth, right NOW.'_

Abandoning the bucket in the well, Hercules walked away with a determined face. He made his way towards the 'royal' hut in a steady pace. He had a plan. Go to the hut, throw Iolaus over his shoulder, willing or not and walk out and if anyone tried to stop them, they would feel the true wraith of his strength. He liked the plan; it was simple. Upon reaching it he threw the flaps open and marched strait in.

"Good afternoon Mr. Hercules."

Hercules looked around the luxurious hut only to see it was devoid of both Valasca and Iolaus. But beside the fire was little Iantha. She looked like she was dicing up some kind of meat on a wooden board with a carving dagger. Hercules looked to see her baby blue eyes trained on him.

"Are you well Mr. Hercules?" She smiled. Hercules had seen her a few times over the past few days, but each time she look worn, tired and depressed. Now she was glowing with cheerfulness. Hercules smiled back at her and automatically put on his voice reserved for children, or Iolaus in a bad mood.

"Please just call me Hercules. I am well, thank you. Where is Valasca or Kratos?"

"Queen Valasca is at the temple and I haven't seen Iolaus since this morning. He should get back soon though, I'm making his lunch."

"Alright, thank you." Hercules turned to leave.

"Wait Mr. Herc…I mean Hercules!" Iantha called out timidly.

"Yes Iantha?"

"Iolaus said something to me a long time ago that's been bothering me. Can I ask you?" She said while scratching her hair and keeping her eyes pointed to the ground.

'_Oh no, what has Iolaus been poisoning her mind with?'_ "Sure Iantha, ask away."

"Iolaus said that he was normal tallness for a man, but you are very tall. Is Iolaus lying? I would want to see men if they are all like Iolaus."

"And what if they were all like me?"

"I think I'd be scared." She looked up at his with a blush and giggled.

Hercules sighed and smiled, he walked over to the large fur covered bed and sat down. He patted the bed next to him and Iantha jumped strait up. Her eyes were locked on Hercules as he begun to tell her about the outside world, only the good things though.

"You see Iantha. Some people have amazing gifts. Iolaus' is to stretch the truth. Here is what it's really like."

**********

Hercules left the hut around half an hour later and started towards his hut. He really now needed rest after talking to Iantha. It reminded of old times when he used to sit around the roaring fire in the house on his old farm. Ilea, Klonus and Aeson would all be somehow sitting comfortably on his lap and he would tell them stories of adventures; some true, others toned down for children's ears. He could picture it now. The sound of children's laughter and his own voice would fill the air. Toys and furniture scattered everywhere, a real home. He would look to the side only to see Deianeira holding lightly onto the doorframe, dressed in her favourite white gown with the beaded strap, her wavy chocolate hair cascading down her shoulders, she was smiling back at him and laughing. She would sit next to him and take Ilea into her own lap and they would talk, laugh and play until late in the night.

Hercules always felt he took his family for granted; he just assumed they would always be there. '_I was selfish, but I was the only one who the people could turn to for help. I always knew I could never have a real family and be happy, I just choose to ignore that fact, and look what happened. No, I am happy, I have Iolaus, but look whats happening to us now. It's been a month since I touched him. A fight in his hut doesn't count.'_

When Hercules' mind trailed back to the present he was standing beside his hut. He placed one hand on the dried straw wall and leaned heavily on it. He pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger. He could feel the makings of a splitting headache coming on.

*BANG*

Hercules gasped in shock and jumped back as the sound came right in front of him. More precisely, on the other side of the wall. Somebody was in his hut. He gently pressed his ear against the cold fresh smelling herbage. He couldn't hear anything. Hercules decided to investigate. He silently crept his way towards the entrance along the edge of the wall. '_Its probably one of the women looking for something. Yea Hercules, on your bed.'_ There had been a number of occasions where he had come back after a hard days labour only to find a woman, sometimes two and on one occasion three laying on his bed dressed in very little clothes. He never took them up on their offer, and they always left in a huff.

Hercules stood in front of the entrance flap holding the hem of it, ready to swiftly lift it up. He searched around for a weapon; there was a heavy looking stick near the door. He picked it up and tested it strength. The reason he was being cautious was because one time he was awoken one night with a wild boar in his little home. The smelly beast was rummaging with his snout at the burned out hearth for scraps that fell into it. It had broken out of the farm enclosure near his hut.

Hercules held the club like stick in his hand to a ready stance; he lifted the flap and charged in, only to stop wide-eyed at the sight in front of him. Iolaus was lying bare on his bed. One leg was flat while the other raised at the knee. Iolaus' golden mop was messy and some was sticking to his forehead, his hands were fisting those locks in what looked like frustration. His bed furs were strewn on the floors and were crumpled at the bottom of his bed. Iolaus' prominent erection was jutting up and quivering in desire, and his eyes were squeezed shut while biting his already bleeding lips. Hercules could feel himself grow hard at the sight of his lover displaying himself for him. But, this wasn't Iolaus; this was some impostor's mind in Iolaus' body. '_Then why is he in YOUR bed idiot?'_

Hercules managed to find his voice. "Iolaus?" Well it actually came out as more of a gasp.

Iolaus' eyes widened. Without moving his body he turns his head towards the entrance, and the object of his desire. He just stands there, eyes wide and his unclothed chest breathing fast. "Hercules?" '_Maybe he's a dream.'_ Iolaus forced his muscles into a sitting position and swung his legs over the edge. Using the edge of the bed as a steady brace, he stood up on wobbly legs and awkwardly made his way over to the unmoving man. Standing next to the man Iolaus reached out a hand and touched Hercules' hard chest. "Hey buddy. It is you." Iolaus smiled and reached up to wrap his arms around the man shoulders and promptly crushed his broken lips to Hercules' chapped one. When Hercules felt his partners tongue demanding entrance he had to muster all of his will to release Iolaus off him.

"What is this Io-mppphh" Iolaus was kissing him again. Hercules once again pulled him of him. "No, Iolaus." He held him at arms length. "What is going on?"

Iolaus whined "Please Herc. I'm drugged, naked and I NEED to come. Now!"

"Drugged?"

"Ahh. Just shut up and take your pants off." Iolaus was eyeing that part of his lover's body intently.

"Always the romantic. But, we can do this later. We have to get out of here."

"No." Iolaus used all of his strength to push his as yet unwilling partner against the wall. He quickly dropped to his knees and started working on the dark woven pants. Even though he'd done this a thousand times before he couldn't get the damn things open. His fingers kept fumbling over the catches. "Fuck. Help me here man!"

Hercules smiled. Iolaus was being very persistent, and it has been a long time. He gave in and started undoing his pants. Iolaus realised a gasp of excitement and squeaked in delight that he now had a willing partner, but willing or not, Hercules was gonna be inside him. Hercules gasped as his still organ was set free and he stood out of his tight pants. Iolaus stood and once again his arms went around Hercules neck and they feverishly started kissing. Between uncoordinated moves and desperate kisses they eventually landed on the bed. Hercules on top of Iolaus. They moaned as their arousal's met each other's.

Hercules began kissing tenderly down Iolaus' neck and shoulder, kissing and nipping, but still taking his time, wanting to savour the moment, but Iolaus had other ideas. He was writhing wantonly underneath his heavy lover. "By the fucking gods. Will you hurry up I have been in this state for a few hours now."

Hercules stopped his ministrations for a moment to look up into his partners misted blue eyes. "It has been over a month since I last touched you like this. I want it to last and not just be a quick…"

"Fuck?"

"In crude terms yes." Hercules mumbled while looking to the side. Iolaus released a puff of laughter. Hercules could be so cute sometimes. There had been many occasions were Iolaus had tried to make his lover talk dirty, but no matter what state he got the man in, Hercules would never give in. It would surprise most people but Hercules was the more sensitive one in their relationship. He always needed hugs to feel needed, kisses to feel cherished and those three conforming words 'I love you' and lastly, man does that guy know how to crochet. He can make the warmest, fluffiest, wrap/blankets ever. He even helped Ania make his patched vest. '_O.K Iolaus STOP thinking about Ania while doing this with Herc.'_

Iolaus had stopped thinking rationally anyway as Hercules had started kissing down his sun kissed damp body again. While trailing his fingertips lightly along his partners' ribs, he gently flicked out to taste Iolaus' dark sensitive nipple. Taking the erect bud between his lips Hercules gently nipped it. "Ugh, Herc." Iolaus arched his back. "Love you…Don't stop…Mmhh."

Hercules looked up at Iolaus; he loved seeing him this way, begging, flushed and mumbling like a madman. It made him feel powerful. Who cares he can lift heavy boulders? As long as he can get Iolaus into this state of pleasure then he will always feel powerful.

Hercules was finished with his nipple so he slowly made his way lower again, his tongue leading a path until he was faced with Iolaus' rock hard erection. Iolaus was the first man he had ever lain with; down beside that lake where they confessed their love for each other. Iolaus was more than willing to teach him about the pleasures of being with a man. He felt ashamed to say out loud, but it was the best sex he had ever had by far. He felt he had to be gentle with women, but Iolaus, he could cast some of those fears and doubts away.

"Are you gonna stare at it or suck it?" Came Iolaus' annoyed groan. Hercules realised a small laugh. Placing his palms over Iolaus' hipbones he lowered his head to gently start licking the head. He used his tongue to flick the exposed slit and lap up the milky essence that came from it. He could hear Iolaus' encouraging whimpers and sighs of pleasure. Iolaus, who until now had been fisting the bed sheets, ploughed his hands Hercules hair, gripping it and trying to push the mouth further down onto his stiff length.

Hercules got the hint and started to take the organ into his mouth. He groaned and nearly choked when he felt Iolaus push his length further into his mouth by arching his back. He decided to grip Iolaus' hip tighter. Hercules had half of Iolaus erection inside his mouth when he gently started sucking and began to bob his head. Iolaus was screaming in delight by this time, not allowed to hold onto Hercules' hair any more, he seized the yellow cotton sheets again. Hercules had gained a rhythm by this time; he would continually bob his head, every now and then relaxing his gag reflex to let all of Iolaus down this throat. Hercules' own cock was standing full to attention and was becoming slicked with precome and uncomfortable from not being touched.

Letting go of Iolaus' left hip, Hercules reached down with his right hand and grasped the neglected organ. He gasped around Iolaus' shaft as he began to furiously pump it.

"Herc…Stop" Iolaus puffed out between breaths. Hercules didn't stop; he was lost in his own world of pleasure. Iolaus reluctantly gripped Hercules' head and lifted his off his member. Hercules stopped pleasuring himself for the moment. "What?" He asked in a deep groggy voice.

"Need…you…..inside me, NOW!"

Hercules made his up his partners' slick body until he was face to face with his love. They locked lips instantly and both their tongues met in battle. Iolaus wrapped his arms around Hercules' neck and his legs around his waist. He angled his body so the tip of Hercules' cock was pressed against his anus. He bit his lip and began to put pressure down to take the thick head in when Hercules came back to his senses and moved away from Iolaus. He backed down to the bottom of the bed. He was breathing heavily and he began to rub his face. Iolaus crawled over to him and placed his hand on Hercules' shoulder. They're gazes met in a fiery struggle.

"Whats wrong Herc?" Hercules couldn't tell if he sounded concerned or angry.

Hercules looked at Iolaus; his eyes where half closed and his lips were parted. He noticed how stuffy and how thick the air in the room had become. The open canopy in the roof offered no help. He looked back at Iolaus, ashamed with himself. "I almost took you without preparation." Iolaus groaned and hung his head, "Is that it? Herc, you don't understand how much I need you inside me." Hercules turned towards Iolaus "I need to know one thing before we do this. Did you sleep with Valasca?"

Iolaus looked confused for the moment, but he coped on "No, never. Actually, I don't think I've even jerked off in weeks. Weird for me. What about you?"

Hercules blushed and looked to the side. Iolaus had a cheeky grin on now. "Someone was touching himself last night-"

"Can we just get back to this?"

"Gee Herc, thanks for making it sound like a chore. Anyway, I'm already stretched. I did the honour of that earlier on, twice."

"Ok. But I'm sorta..um..out of the mood." Iolaus looked down to see Hercules' now half-stiff length.

Without any more words being exchanged, Iolaus leaned over and wrapped his mouth around Hercules cock, almost swallowing the whole shaft. Hercules threw his head back and grasped the bedding behind him. Iolaus sucked and gently scraped his teeth along the sensitive flesh bring forth pleas from his mighty lover. When Iolaus tasted the first drops pre-cum appearing he knew Hercules at full hardness again. Iolaus pulled back and wiped his mouth.

Without any more words of protest Iolaus swung his leg over Hercules and positioned himself. Hercules lightly gripped his loves hips and helped Iolaus sink down. As soon as the tip of Hercules had entered him Iolaus whined and shied away from the stiff member.

Breathing heavily, Hercules asked, "Are you ok?"

Iolaus nodded silently and positioned himself again "Yea, I guess it's just been a while. I have to work through it, you know?"

Iolaus mentally prepared for the pain again as he began to press down again onto the spit slicked organ. But each inch he took in led to more pain. As soon as the full length was inside him, Iolaus relaxed and laid his head down on Hercules shoulder. Hercules' arms wrapped around him in comfort. "Does it still hurt?" he whispered after a few minutes of intense silence.

"A bit. It's more discomfort now." He whispered back. Iolaus replaced his head with his hands on Hercules' shoulders. Hercules' hands went to Iolaus' hips again. They locked gazes as Iolaus started to rise. His face contorted in minor pain as he removed the cock from himself until only the tip remained inside. He prepared himself again and sunk back slowly down, taking it all in again. Hercules was comforted to hear a small moan of pleasure this time escape his love. Iolaus started rising and impaling himself at a faster rhythm now. The pain hadn't completely gone but it was more pleasure now. Iolaus pressed his lips against Hercules' and they both opened their mouths. Hercules' tongue massaged and duelled with Iolaus'. But through their love making, they both still had a small nagging voice at the back of their heads saying something was wrong.

Their movements became less co-ordinated at the neared they're climaxes approached. Iolaus released Hercules' mouth and moved his head down to his shoulder, resting his head on it. Hercules growled and gave a hard thrust up and he came deep within Iolaus. Iolaus felt his lovers heartbeat coming back to normal so he worked furiously on the softening cock inside him, trying to reach his own point. Finally Iolaus dug his teeth into Hercules shoulder and came with a loud whimper. They stayed like that, Hercules sitting on the bed and Iolaus with his knees on the mattress for a while. Iolaus felt hands on the side of his head as he was forced to look at Hercules.

"I love you. That was…amazing." Hercules was still catching his breath.

Iolaus smiled and pecked Hercules on the lips. "Yea…wow, I think that was the best climax I ever had. Seriously. Come on big guy; let's get some sleep. Unless you have some hero duties to perform. I gotta clean off."

"They can wait."

Iolaus looked around and spotted Hercules' yellow shirt at the bottom of the bed. While keeping Hercules inside him (He wasn't ready for THAT pain yet) he reached over and grabbed the soft material. Hercules saw what he was gonna use as a rag. A distasteful looked appeared on his face.

"Oh no you don't."

Iolaus stuck out his tongue and pulled back. He looked down ready to wipe off the evidence but nothing was there. '_I had the best orgasm of my life and I didn't come. What the hell?'_ Hercules, who had had his head on Iolaus' shoulder saw his partners shocked expression "Whats wrong buddy?"

Iolaus looked at Hercules and pretended to clean himself of. "Nothing. Let's go to sleep, I'm tired." He threw the shirt to the bottom of the bed.

"Ok, you ready?" Hercules put his hands on Iolaus bum cheeks. A silent nod from Iolaus him to gently lift his partner of him. Iolaus only slightly whimpered when Hercules was removing the head of he shaft.

They lay down on the bunk; Hercules' reached down and retrieved the furs at he bottom of the bed. He lay back against the wall with Iolaus' head on his chest and with no more words exchanged he drifted asleep.

Iolaus lay on Hercules' furred chest wide-awake. '_Whats wrong with me? Was it the potion? Something wasn't right, it was the angle. It never hurts as bad as it did tonight.'_

Iolaus looked to see Hercules was still asleep, he was and was now snoring. '_He always sleeps soundly after sex.'_ Iolaus moved his right hand behind him; he threw his right leg over Hercules' waist to get better access. His fingers went to probe his anus, only to find it was even stretched. His eyes widened in shock and fear. His breathing rapidly increased as he moved the digits higher again, this time he came in contact to two fleshy flaps. He explored and pressed his middle finger in, but whimpered, it was tender and sore. He pulled his hand back to look at it. He sat up in shock and nearly fainted at the sight. Blood and cum, blood and cum, blood AND cum were on his fingers.

Iolaus' head started to spin and he began hyperventilate. '_There's blood_ _on my fingers. What did Hercules do to me?'_ He started shaking in both fear and anger.

"Iolaus?" He named man turned around to look at Hercules gazing sleepily at him. "What Herc?"

Hercules stretched and sat up beside Iolaus. He looked down to see Iolaus rubbing his thumb and middle finger together; he also saw the blood.

"Iolaus?" He immediately became worried. "If it hurt that much you should have stopped me. I would have."

"I know." '_His voice sounds so distant.'_ Hercules thought.

Hercules reached for his forgotten shirt and wiped the substances of Iolaus hands. He threw the article of clothing across the hut. He forced Iolaus to turn around to him and hugged the man and they both lay down in their previous position. They were lying like that for a while; Hercules gently raking his fingers through his love's soft golden hair.

"Herc?"

"Um?" Hercules had his eyes closed.

"Ugh, nothing. I love you." '_Why can't I tell him? Is it even important?'_

"Love you to. Now go to sleep."

Iolaus was starting to drift asleep, his head resting on the love of his life's chest. Though if he was the love of his life, couldn't he tell him everything? Why does Hercules' arm around his shoulder suddenly feel uncomfortable? No, he loves Hercules and will tell him tomorrow about the 'thing'. Iolaus finally forced himself to go to sleep.

**********

Hera gazed into the simmering basin with a smile of triumph. Finally. Finally her plan is in action. She will have the ultimate heir. She clicked her long thin fingers and the basin vanished.

She turned around; her velvet violet cape trailing after her and walked into the adjoining room and walked up to her throne. She took her seat beside her king and looked down. Ten divinity's in the grand Olympian room were put of by malevolent smirk that was on their queens face.

**********

Wow. Ok. What did you people think? I have quit college so the next chapter should be up soon.

I want to thank my reviewers:

Yin7.

Lisa 1970. (Both from )

And I don't know what happened to my adultfanfiction fic but I think they're names were.

Cybervamp

(!_!) That's it, I'm sorry. Everyone I haven't mentioned gets a hug, glass of milk and a sack boy/girl plushie. In fact sack boy/girl plushies for everyone.

Thanks everyone and sorry again for the delay.


	10. The Unexpected

Hi everyone, once again I'm not on my regular computer. This time I'm on my sisters PC forty miles from my house. I'm house sitting, so as I am doing nothing, here is chapter 10.

Pairing: Hercules/Iolaus at the start. Could end either Herc/Iolaus or Ares/Iolaus.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hercules: TLJ.

Rating: NC-17.

Beta: Myself.

Warnings: Mpreg, Violence, Slash, Gore, and Lemons.

Timeline: Takes place after 'Old Ares had a farm' in Xenaverse. Also Takes place 'Full Circle' in Hercules.

Really big A/N: I have just realised I have made a big timeline plot hole. 'Old Ares had a farm' was set 25 years later in the Xenaverse world. Let's pretend Ares gave up his godhood 25 years earlier to protect baby Eve, who will be in this Fic. Chap two and 3 have now been edited to involve Eve. It's not worth looking up though. I have only edited the chapter on my livejournel, as editing on these sites can be torture. I have also changed the days it takes to reach the Amazon village. I was recently looking at a map of ancient Greece and I noticed it would take longer to get to the point where I wanted the village situated. The distance from Corinth, that is.

"Talking",_ 'Thinking'_

**

Hercules opened his eyes and smiled. He was still lying on his bed, naked with an equally unclothed Iolaus in his arms. His love had turned during the night and had his back facing him. Hercules glanced up at the open canopy and saw it was now dark. He never thought he would have this again, sleeping next to Iolaus after making love. He turned onto his side and gently trailed his fingers down his loves tanned back. Iolaus groaned and slapped the hand away. Hercules smiled to himself. Noticing how dark it actually was he decided to go meet with Alexis early. _'I can talk to her and be back in time before Iolaus even realises.' _He placed a soft kiss on the blonde's shoulder blade.

Gently sitting up, Hercules pushed the blankets to the side, he knew he had to be extra vigilant. Iolaus was a very light sleeper, years of sleeping out of the open and in caves had taught him to be. He carefully moved over the sleeping blond and set his feet on the dry ground. He walked over to the door, only stopping to pick up his pants and boots that lay near the entrance.

Hercules stepped out into the cool darkness. Clouds veiled the stars so viability was next to none. He stepped into his pants and laced them, next came his boots and set of to Alexis' hut. Hercules knew, even at the best of times he was not the stealthiest man around, so kept a slow pace, using his hands against the hut walls and fences as aids. He judged the time to be around half 11 or so.

On reaching Alexis' home, he promptly walked up to the flap and silently lifted it and without invitation, entered her home. Hercules looked around the averagely decorated cabana to see it was devoid of life, well, apart from the brown, long legged spider sleeping in the top corner on its web. He wandered around, picking up random trinkets and objects until he came to the main table at the back of the dwelling. The wicker basket from earlier was on it and it was still full of vegetables. Alexis must not have stayed in here for long. Then something from earlier came back to him.

_"You know you are always welcome to dine with me and Kratos, Hercules." Valasca walked up to Hercules. She smiled seductively and trailed her fingertips along the mans tanned damp bicep. _

_"Good day. Oh and Alexis?"_

_The woman had been looking at the ground in shame the whole time. When she heared her name she snapped it up _

_to look at her queen. _

_"Yes?"_

_"I wish to have a meeting with you later. Later on, after sun down, ok?" Valasca left for the direction of the temple, humming gently as she went._

'_She must still be at the temple_.' Hercules thought. He inspected one last time for any clues; finding none he left and headed for the temple. 'A meeting doesn't take that long.' He concluded she must have been with Valasca for over nine hours, which was more than enough time to speak about something that was obviously trivial.

Hercules slowly made his way up the steep steps leading to Hera's temple, he glanced around to make sure he was unseen and he slowly opened one grand door just enough to slip in unnoticed. Closing the door behind him without a sound, he gave the empty shrine room a once over. The only light in the room was from the candles next to Hera's altar. His attention was turned when he heared voices coming from the throne room. One was definitely Valasca's; the other was hard to tell. The voice ranged from whispering to murmuring. They were obviously trembling violently.

Hercules tip-toed his way over to the archway leading to the throne room and hid in the shadows; from his position he could see the scene clearly, there were four women in the room, Valasca, Anazilea, the border guard Aglaea and Alexis. Alexis was kneeling on the ground, her head hung and her shoulders quivering, her loose curls hiding her face. Valasca was standing over her looking down in disgust while holding a spear. Anazilea and Aglaea were standing at Alexis' sides holding her by her arms.

"I have made my decision. For dishonouring the Amazon law, you, Alexis, daughter of Natasa must be punished accordingly. The punishment is death." Hercules heared Alexis cry out in fear. "But I am a merciful queen and will give you a second chance. You will be taken to the north solitary pit. If you are alive in two weeks time, and if you are a true Amazon you will be, you shall be forgiven and welcomed back into our family." She flicked her wrist. "Take her."

The two guards dragged the now screaming Alexis to her feet. She began to twist violently, but her once good friends and comrades had a steady hold on her. Hercules could feel his blood boiling at the sight. _'How can they do this to one of their own. They're like savages. I can't let this happen to her.'_ Hercules' hero complex kicked in and he stood from the shadows and entered the room. All eyes turned on him in shock, but Hercules ignored them and looked at Valasca.

"What has Alexis done to deserve death?" he ordered.

"It is none of your concern. Return to your hut Hercules, the hour is late." Valasca spoke in her ever-calm fashion.

"Fine. If you won't do anything, then I will." Hercules seethed. He planned to free Alexis, but before he could make a move, Valasca intercepted and thrust her spear at the man. Hercules saw her move from the corner of his eye and hurriedly side-stepped, causing Valasca to stumble and she speared open air. Hercules took advantage of her moment of confusion and gripped the wooden shaft and pulled; successfully disarming her. Using his strength, he snapped the pole like a twig and threw the remains to the side of the room.

"Nice to know we can settle this like adults." He said sarcastically.

"There is no settling because there is no argument." Valasca spoke as if nothing happened. "Alexis **will** be punished. Her crime was dishonouring the Amazonian way. By offering her to make your evening meal, it was like she was openly volunteering to become a house maiden."

Hercules shook his head in disbelief. "You will kill her over offering to make dinner. I know your rules are strict, but this is ridiculous."

Valasca held her head high; **nobody **insults Hera's law. Not even the bastard son of Zeus and some Thebian whore. Valasca looked over Hercules' shoulder to her guard captain. With a slight nod of her head Anazilea released Alexis' arm and walked foreword, raising her hand to press the pressure point on the demi-gods neck to induce unconsciousness

Hercules once again felt movement behind him and turned just in time to catch her raised hand by the wrist. "I wouldn't do that if I were you!" He warned, his teeth clenched in anger. He roughly pushed the offending extremity away, and almost causing Anazilea to loose her footing.

Another nod from Valasca and the brown haired defender unsheathed her backsword and held it before her. Hercules sighed, "You have been kind to me Anazilea. Don't make me regret this."

"This isn't about kindness. It's about duty and loyalty to my fellow Amazons." She expertly swung her broadsword for the man mans midriff, but Hercules jumped back and deflected the attack with his gauntlet. His attacker twirled and aimed for the same place, only Hercules dived to the side and picked up the broken spear pieces. He looked up in time and blocked the next strike by making a x with the pieces, managing to catch to trap the blade.

Anazilea realised a roar of frustration as Hercules twisted the canes of timber, successfully disarming the warrior and sending the weapon flying across the room.

Valasca watched in pleasure as her first guard fought the half god hand to hand. Hercules was good, he obviously had years of experience; but Anazilea was a perfect match for his skill. Years of practise came through for her as she matched Hercules, punch for punch, kick for kick.

Alexis saw a hefty kick from Anazilea land Hercules on his back with a huff, Anazilea jumped on his chest and straddled him, the guard wrapped her hands around the mans muscular neck. Alexis once again tried to get loose of Aglea's grip; she pressed a pressure point on the back of the hand holding her, Aglea's hand unwillingly loosened and she was free. The blond hopped to her feet and raced towards the fighting pair. Using her own weight as a ram, she hammered into Anazilea and they both clattered to the ground in a heap. After a moments shock, they regained their senses and began fighting each other. Even though she had just battled with Hercules, Anazilea still had enough energy to match Alexis' lower level skill.

Hercules jumped to his feet and let in much needed air, he didn't want to hurt the brunette guard. He was mostly to fend of her attacks. Now knowing that talking to Anazilea was out, he went over to the fighting girls. Alexis saw Hercules coming, her opponent didn't. She somersaulted backward and kicked Anazilea in the chest, momentarily stunning her. Hercules jumped in and grabbed Anazilea's neck. He lifted her aloft with a roar. Anazilea gripped the thick hands holding her, trying to pry them loose. Her legs flailed while her vision darkened.

Just as she could feel herself slipping into unconsciousness, she was suddenly dropped onto the stone ground. Her hand went to her throat; it was tender and painful.

Hercules gasped in pained shock and looked down, the serrated part on the broken spear was embedded in his side. His limbs suddenly became dead weights and he dropped Anazilea. His bare side was now covered in blood and the same substance was pouring out of the wound just above his left hip. He moaned in pain and fell to his knees. His head became heavy and in between the blurryness he looked to see Valasca with her arms crossed and a smirk on her face.

Alexis screamed and tried to reach the fallen man, but was held back as Aglaea grabbed her again. Hercules fell to his side and his eyes closed. Valasca walked over to his body and gracefully lowered herself onto one knee. She placed her fore and middle finger at his throat; she found a pulse, it was weak but he was still alive. She stood up and walked over to the guard.

"Anazilea! Get up!" The guard shuddered to her knees and struggled to stand upright. "Now, everything is back in order. Find extra guards, they can carry Hercules. He will join you Alexis." Alexis was crying freely now. Aglaea dragged Alexis to her feet and hauled her out the door.

Anazilea rubbed her bruising neck. When she spoke her voice was gravely. "I thought Hera needed Hercules?"

Valasca kicked Hercules' body onto his back; she placed one foot on his chest and roughly pulled the pike out. Hercules groaned in pain and tried to roll over again, but the foot stopped him. She threw the bloodied spear to the side.

"The deed is done. Hercules is no longer needed. Throw him in the pit with Alexia." She walked up to her throne and sat on it. She dismissed Anazilea and the guard left the temple. Valasca didn't bother to look up as four guards came into the room and took the demigods body away.

**

The dense forest was alive with the sounds of night. Predators took advantage of the moonless night and stalked their supper. Crickets and night birds danced and sang Gaia's melodies. All was as it usually was in the forest. A silver and tan Athena owl sat on its high wooden perch scanning for her children's lunch. It hooted in curiosity as eight figures emerged from the corner and walked down the rarely travelled path, they stopped at the circle of grey stones.

It's small head bobbed as a yellow haired human stepped into the circle and uncovered a hole. She put the wooden cover to the side and looked down the 30-foot pit. The hole was two meters in diameter.

"Put them in." A sleeping, presumably hibernating big human was put in first; followed by a loud small human. The owl didn't know the humans language, but from what Artemis had taught her about people language, she was either scared, or in heat. _'I don't know why that human doesn't want to go down there. Plenty of nice food can be found in holes. I found that nice gecko a few days ago. Hum, I think I still have some left overs at home. That's if the kid's haven't found it.'_

The foolish human was screaming from the hole now. The lid was placed back on and the human females left as silently as they arrived. The screaming from the hole was worse now. The owl placed her head down to her chest and tried to cover her ears with her small wings. _'Goodness, its like feeding time with my children. Yap, Yap, Yap. STOP!' _All that was heard was a booming hoot.

'_There'll be no food here with that racket tonight.' _Seeing the others animals moving away aswell, the owl spread her wings and took flight, as far away so she couldn't hear the noisy untrained human anymore.

**

The sun beating through the open hole of the roof hit Iolaus' face. The hunter tried to swat it as if it were a fly. "Go' way." He muttered into his pillow. Memories of the night before came back to him and Iolaus smiled. "Herc?"

No answer.

"Herc?" Silence. Iolaus was about to shake his lazy lover up when he turned around to only see the wall. _'Oh. I guess I can't be angry with him for not being here.'_ He flipped his body over again to search for Hercules discarded clothing. All he saw where his own clothes and Hercules shirts.

He recalled more events from last night and he gulped unsteadily. _'It was nothing. I will check and there will be no extra hole.' _He lay on his back and spread his legs. He let out an unsteady breath as he probed himself. When he found nothing out of the ordinary he relaxed and smiled '_See Iolaus, worrying over nothing.'_

He was laughing at himself as he stood up and began dressing. Iolaus shrugged on his jacket and regarded Hercules' in the corner. He walked over and picked it up aswell. He draped them around his belt like a sash. After tidying the bed a little he left the hut and headed to his own.

_'Hercules better be around here somewhere.'_ He entered the hut to see Valasca sitting on the chair in the room brushing her long raven hair. She glanced up and smiled "Ah Kratos. Where did you get to last night? "

Iolaus was confused for a moment before it clicked it his head. He fell into his role as king and walked over and sat on the bed. "Nowhere that concerns you Valasca."

She put down her brush and went over to her king. She snaked her bare arms around his neck; they're noses almost touched. "My king. You are being faithful, aren't you?"

"Of course. I could never lie to a beauty like you."

Valasca placed her hands on Iolaus' neck. A sultry look came on her face. "Then you will not mind kissing me." Her voice was flirtatious. Iolaus mentally scoffed, but he kept his smile. "Of course not."

Valasca gently brought her lips to Iolaus'. They kissed tenderly, but it was up to Valasca to deepen it. She pushed her tongue against Iolaus' closed lips. Iolaus mentally apologised to Hercules as he opened his mouth. They deepened the kiss until Valasca pushed her king against the bed and pinned him. She straddled him and they're lips met again.

"_**OUTSIDERS!"**_

They both jumped up as the call came from outside. Valasca jumped to her feet and looked out the door. She gasped and quickly reached for her sword. She left the hut screaming in anger.

Iolaus hopped to his feet aswell. He ran over to the entrance and threw the flap aside. The sight that greeted him was guards in Corinthian armour and foreign amazons attacking Kalos' amazons.

Still unable to take in the situation, he stood there like a fish out of water, watching the battles unfold. Woman who had not had enough time to grab weapons was fighting with rakes and sticks.

"Iolaus?"

The blond hunter turned and looked into the eyes of Iphicles.

**

That's all I can do at the moment.

Read and review.


	11. The other 3 days

Hi again. I'm working on 3 other fics at the moment and I had severe writer's block on what to do next. I'm working on a Labyrinth fic (First chapter out on the weekend) a pre-quell, but can also be a stand alone to this fic. And a prison break spoof (First chapter is on fanfiction .net)

I have just read over the story on Adultfanfiction. Net and I desperately need a beta. (Even though I proof read 5 or 6 times) I'm not sure how the process works so somebody would have to explain to me.

Pairing: Hercules/Iolaus at the start. Could end either Herc/Iolaus or Ares/Iolaus. (The votes are 5-1 for a couple so far.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Hercules: TLJ. Nor do I make any money of this fic.

Rating: NC-17.

Beta: Myself, but I'm looking for one. If anyone is interested let me know.

Warnings: Mpreg, Violence, Slash, Gore, and Lemons.

A/N: Isn't 'As the world falls down' by David Bowie in 'Labyrinth' the most beautiful song you would ever hear? . com/watch? v=Yt2zoY45508

Also, Marga's dead :p Its Varia that's the queen. As by the episode 'Dangerous prey' in Xena. (I should do more research. I know more about Hercules' verse than Xena's.)

**

_____Three day's earlier_____ Xena and Gabrielle _____

Gabrielle sat cross-legged on a small grassy mound in a huff, she looked down at a bandage wrapped around her left thigh. Her head was resting on her hands and she turned to watch Xena standing waist deep in a tributary that was connected to the Axius River. In just a few more days they reach Varia's village. The warrior princess had insisted they collected some fish for the next two-day journey. Their rest last night had been bliss and much needed, but Xena had woken up and promptly began the worlds biggest bitch-fit.

They had overslept for more than two hours than Xena would have liked. Xena had roughly shaken her awake and had ordered her to pack their belongings. Now Gabrielle would have normally retorted with 'I'm not your slave' or 'pack your own flea ridden bed', but Xena had began to mumble angrily while sharpening her sword. Not the best time to pick a fight.

After Xena's sword was sufficiently limb slicing sharp, they had set out once again. After a few more hours of no breaks, blistering feet, and 'by the gods' the heat. They heared the most wonderful sound ever, the sound of rushing water. Gabrielle had let out a rather high-pitched squeal of joy, dropped their gear and dashed towards the sound. She had ignored Xena's orders to come back.

There it had been in all its glory. The invitingly cold river. The current didn't look strong so Gabrielle pulled of her boots, shucked her Sais to the side and dived in. Luckily it was about 1.5 meters deep so she didn't hit her head. She blindly crawled along the river floor feeling the rocks and moss and allowed the weak current to push her a few meters. When she felt her chest begin to tighten through lack of air, she pushed herself up and her head broke the surface. She heared someone clearing her throat and Gabrielle looked to see Xena standing next to the brook with her hands on her hips.

"What? I was feeling grimy after three days." She was softly kicking her legs to stay afloat.

Xena nodded and sat down, she took of her own boots and placed her feet in the water, she released a silent sigh and wiggled her toes, the cold water feeling divine on her overheated feet.

"Ah Xena stop." Gabrielle screamed and made a break to get out of the water.

"What?" Xena asked, quite obviously bemused. She pulled her feet out of the water and drew her sword, assuming Gabrielle was being attacked from the depths.

Gabrielle clamoured out of the water, shook her body like a dog, sending droplets Xena way. Then sat next to Xena on the grassy bank, she crossed her legs and began to wring her shoulder length hair. "You bath even less than me. Your feet probably infected the water." She couldn't help holding back the smile that kept creeping onto her face.

Xena rolled her eyes, she tossed her sword to the side and sat back down and expertly kicked some water upward towards her partner. Gabrielle shrieked and rolled backwards to dodge the attack, only to roll onto one of the tips of her Sais. "AHH OW." Gabrielle looked down at the metal fork; the middle tip was embedded half an inch in her left thigh. "Xena!" She cried out in both pain and fear. Xena expecting the worst, jumped up and ran over to her blonde friend, who was crumpled in a heap, holding the handle of the Sais, not sure what to do.

"You're an idiot Gabrielle. Don't pull it out." Xena went to retrieve her friend's medicine pack, the ground squelching underneath her soaked feet. It was to hot for her friend's clumsiness and Xena was in no mood, but it could've been worse. _'Joxer could be here. No, I'd probably have strung him from a tree by now.'_ Now Gabrielle will probably have to ride Argo, she hated people other than herself riding her faithful horse. A memory of Argo abandoning her for apples suddenly appeared in her head. _'Oh yeah. Well Gabrielle can ride her then.'_

She walked back over to Gabrielle, who was now mumbling in pain and sat down next to her. She cleaned the wound and gently took out the small metal pike. She heared her friend hiss in pain. Xena looked to see crystalline tears flowing down Gabrielle's pale cheeks. "You have survived beatings, arrows, getting thrown of high places, attacked by monsters, being poisoned, and you cry over this."

"It really stings." The bard gasped. Xena cleaned the wound and bandaged it up.

"You should rest. But I'm letting you ride Argo for the rest of the journey."

Gabrielle miserably nodded in reply. _'Hay! At least you don't have to walk now.'_ Her inner voice cheered._ 'Yeah, I know, but I'm going to feel guilty now. Xena's going to be worried about me. Sure…of course she is. Well right now she is fishing.' _Gabrielle finished her little talk with the voice in her head and looked up. Xena was now waist deep, concentrating, with her hands poised and ready to pounce at any suspecting eels, perch, or shads that mistakenly come her way.

Gabrielle manoeuvred herself to the edge and began sulking; she knew when Xena got in the mood she could fish for hours, she hoped this wasn't one of those times. "If you even dare even think about throwing a fish at me I'll put hemlock in your next meal."

Xena didn't even glance at her sulking blond friend, but she did smile to herself.

A half hour later and Xena had a small but sufficient pile of perch, a few bass and two or three trout's. She wadded through the slight current and jumped out of the river. While looking through her catch of the afternoon she glanced at Gabrielle and slowly shook her head.

The bard, turned amazon, turned warrior was sitting in the lotus position, her head raised towards the sun. "Gabrielle! Help me sort these fish." The blond didn't move. "Gabrielle!" Still no movement.

Xena rolled her eyes; she began sorting through the fish herself, throwing the ones to small back into the river. She came across a rather slimy looking eel at the bottom of the pile _'I don't remember catching this. Maybe it's a sign.'_ Xena took the two foot long fish in her hands. _'Yep defiantly slimy. This will show you what happens when you ignore me Gabrielle.' _

Gabrielle smiled to herself, the sun felt wonderful on her face and she wondered if she had dozed of for a minute or so. She sighed happily, for just a moment all her worries had left. Suddenly something slightly heavy landed on her ruby coloured skirt with a wet _swollop_; she felt droplets of something cold and gooey land on her chest, neck, face, midriff and knees. She cringed and prayed to the gods it wasn't what she thought it was. She reluctantly peeked an eye open and looked down. A small glassy eye looked back up at her. Her breath hitched.

They stared each other down. Finally, the eel, which was unfortunately still very much alive, started flapping around in panic. Gabrielle's stretched skirt acted like a trampoline and it started bouncing, spattering more slime onto her clothes and body. Gabrielle screamed and stumbled to her feet, her injured leg forgotten. The eel was flung onto the grass but it didn't stop its twisting.

Xena couldn't help laughing at the sight and was rewarded with Gabrielle glaring at her. "**XENA!** Hercules and Iolaus are in peril and you act immature. It's nice to see you are taking their disappearance seriously." The blond rummaged through her pack for a cloth and limped over to the river.

Xena stopped laughing. It was true, but she needed a laugh. Xena had spent the past few weeks in a constant depressed state, snapping at everyone and getting on Gabrielle's nerves. She desperately needed the outlet. It helped her forget the worry about Hercules and Iolaus' safety and the constant pain of being parted with Eve for so long, if it was only for thirty seconds. Xena placed her mask on again and put the fish in a small ration basket, she hoped the sun wouldn't spoil them.

After Gabrielle had cleaned the slime from her skin and most of her clothes, Xena had helped her onto Argo and they had set off again.

"At the next town I want to send a letter to Joxer. If he knows whats good for him he will still be in Thessaly."

By nightfall they reached a thick outskirts of a forest, Xena didn't need her cloak during the night as there was a laying dead heat, kept in from the covering tree-tops and luckily they were only stopped thrice by bandits, but each group were hastily dispatched and sent running. Xena and Gabrielle barely talked through the night, and they only stopped once so Xena could cook a few fish. By daybreak they reached the other side, clear baby blue skies greeting them, and the sun was already sending its warm rays down. It seemed Apollo was punishing/rewarding Greece with another hot day. Xena cursed him under her breath.

The sun was at its fullest and Gabrielle sat still perched on Argo, munching away on some fried bass on a large leaf. She groaned and rubbed the cramp that began to set into her left thigh. "Xena, can we rest a minute? I have a cramp."

Xena didn't slow her pace from in front of them as she answered. "I'm sorry Gabrielle, you are just going to have to live with it. I want to make Neapolitis by nightfall. They have an excellent messenger service. They promise five-day delivery or your money back to anywhere in Greece." Gabrielle wrapped the bones in the leaf and tossed them aside. "I don't want Eve to think I abandoned her."

"Xena, shes not even one yet. They don't remember these things."

They were keeping schedule, and by the evening they entered Amphipolis. Xena had decided to visit her mother, Cyrene in her tavern. Cyrene had been delighted to see her daughter again, but was disappointed Xena did not take Eve to meet her grandmother. For once there was no people threatening the city so they restocked their supplies in the market and set off again.

"Come back anytime. I want to meet my granddaughter. Perhaps next time you can leave her with me when you set off on your dangerous journeys." She said while grasping Xena in a tight hug.

"I will mother."

Cyrene gave Gabrielle a hug aswell. "Your always welcome here Gabrielle."

"Thank you Cyrene."

Xena helped Gabrielle onto Argo again. "I will come here on my way back." Cyrene waved a tearful goodbye as her daughter walked away yet again into the unknown.

They did make it to Neapolitis by nightfall and Xena was more then happy to see the messenger offices still open. She wrote her letter, gave the man behind the counter fifteen dinars and they left.

Finally, after another day of walking in the blistering heat, Xena led Argo through the dense amazon forest. Xena kept her senses sharpened. And sure enough, it didn't take long for Xena to hear someone in the treetops above, following their every move. Careful not to show her watcher knew that Xena knew about her, the warrior princess began talking away to Gabrielle. Gabrielle, who had not coped on yet happily talked back to her unusually talkative partner. Xena gently slid one hand to rest over her chakram. Xena's eyes closed when she heared an arrow being drawn and poised.

The arrow was let loose and Xena blindly and quickly judged the distance. She unhooked her chakram and threw it against a tree. It sparked as it ricocheted and just before the arrow-tip entered Gabrielle's right shoulder Xena's chakram intercepted and cut it in two. The pieces fell to the ferny floor silently. Gabrielle shrieked and began looking in all directions. "What was that!"

Xena had no time to answer as a loud _whoosh_ signalled the attacker descending from the trees. Xena spun around and deflected a kick aimed at her stomach. She couldn't see her attackers face as it was covered behind a hawk mask. Although, once the amazon attacking Xena seen the warrior's face she backed off and lifted her mask.

"Varia?" Xena asked.

The black haired amazon smiled back at her. "Yeah, that's me." Xena smiled and they pulled each other into a hug. Varia looked up at the stunned Gabrielle. "Hi."

"Um…Hello."

Xena stopped smiling and looked at her friend. "Your tribe has never been a shoot first and ask questions later type. Whats with that?"

Varia sighed. "Things have changed Xena. We are at war." Valasca sat on a boulder and motioned for Xena to the same on the one across from her. Gabrielle guided Argo over to be closer to them.

"There is a small tribe a day's travel North, called Kalos. Their queen Valasca was Marga's cousin. Forty years ago when Marga's mother, Cynara, was queen, she only ruled for a few months before her sister, Damia, murdered her. Damia didn't like the way Cynara ruled. Damia wanted to continue to worship Hera, while Cynara wanted to change to Hestia. Our tribe broke and thirty or so amazons went North with Damia-"

"Now Valasca wants to reclaim your land." Xena interjected.

Varia nodded. "That's not all Xena. They declared war a day ago. Most of my tribe has gone to attack them. I am staying here because…well." Varia, who been wearing a brown robe until now, opened it to reveal an extended stomach. "I'm with child." She said solemnly.

Gabrielle smiled and swung her leg over Argo and jumped down. She limped over to Varia and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Having a child is a wonderful thing, there's no reason to sound upset."

Varia laid her hand over Gabrielle's. "Not when it stops you from protecting your tribe. My general, Ursa ordered me to be on lookout. Image that. Ordering her queen."

"Who's the father?" Xena asked.

"A man from a village on the outskirts. He doesn't know I'm an amazon. Anyway, what are you two doing here?"

Xena stood up. "We are here looking for two men. They were taken from Corinth one month ago. All the clues so far have led to believe its Amazons."

Varia looked outraged as she pushed herself off the boulder. "And you are blaming us? There are twelve other Amazon tribes and maybe seven rogue tribes. What makes us the first suspects?"

Gabrielle took a step back when it looked like Varia was reaching for her sword. "Stop Varia!" Xena ordered. "The clues pointed North. The lack of tracks led me to think of amazons. We came here to know if you knew anything. Not to blame you."

"Oh." Varia let her hand's rest over her bump. "You say two men?" Xena nodded. "There have been rumours that Kalos has a king." Xena looked doubtful. "I know, that's why they're called rumours Xena. Perhaps you should try there."

"Thank you Varia. We better go. Oh and congratulations. You will make a wonderful mother." Xena offered.

Varia smiled at the women. "I wish we reunited under better circumstance's. It was a pleasure seeing you both again." Not sure of outside traditions, and not an affectionate woman by nature, Varia awkwardly hugged them both. "Good-bye." She turned and expertly began climbing the tall tree behind her. Her pregnant stomach not showing any signs of hindering her.

Xena once again helped her blond friend onto Argo's back and they headed North. Xena felt she was getting closer to saving Hercules and Iolaus inside her. She picked up the pace to a near run. Argo having to fast trot after her. Xena wasn't sure if they would be heading into a war zone so a couple of miles from where Varia had told her the village was, she tied Argo in an abandoned shed and broke Gabrielle a staff to use.

Gabrielle looked it; it reminded her of her old one she used to use. "Just like old times."

Xena smiled at her and led the way. They weren't as fast as they would have been with Argo but two hours later Xena saw the outline of the village wall. She hushed Gabrielle and stayed alert for any sounds, but there was nothing. No sounds of war cries or the clashing of swords. As they drew closer Xena noticed something. Smoke was rising from the boundaries and flowing into the cloudless sky. Turning the skies above grey and dull.

Xena drew her sword and rushed forward. Gabrielle cursed her and tried to hobble at a faster pace after her. Finally, when she entered the village, it was complete ruin that greeted her. The war had obviously come and gone, and had not left any known survivors. Dead bodies of fallen amazons, bent in all directions littered the blood stained earth. Gabrielle held her hand over her mouth in horror. A hut to her right was on fire, as were few others. She saw the temple at the end; smoke was billowing from the open doors.

Xena emerged from a hut in front of her. Gabrielle went to her friend, nearly tripping over an upturned cart and strewn baskets of food.

"They have been dead for over seven hours." Xena said while looking around for any signs of life.

"I never get used to this sight." Gabrielle felt tears run down her cheeks. She looked at the body of an amazon with numerous arrows imbedded in her back.

They suddenly came alert as they heared a weak cough, what worried them was it sounded male. Xena ran towards the sound. It came from underneath another overturned cart. Xena lifted it to see a man clothed in Corinthian armour, he had an open wound from his shattered armour just under his rip-cage where a gold dagger hilt was sticking out and his body was covered in various other lacerations. Xena quickly kneeled next to him tried to cover the wound with cloth she found by his side.

"It's going to be alright now. My name is Xena, whats yours?" She tried to stop the blood flow in his side. Gabrielle saw a barrel of water by and took another cloth and went over to it.

"Ahh….Art…axes." He looked up with unseeing eyes at Xena. He turned his head and violently coughed, blood dribbled down his already crimson chin. Xena wiped it away with a damp cloth Gabrielle handed her.

"Did the *cough* king…survive?" His voice sounded gravely and dry. Xena poured some water from a jug into his mouth.

"Yes he did. You did your duty." Xena said kindly. She just prayed they wouldn't find Iphicles' body amidst the destruction.

The man started a violent coughing and afterwards, his head flopped to the side, lifeless. Xena checked his pulse, finding none, she closed his eyes and stood back up.

"We should search every hut. I'll take this row. If you find anything Gabrielle, call me." Xena walked away and entered the next hut.

Gabrielle searched each hut; it seemed every home had also been ransacked. She came across another Corinth guard, but he wasn't alive. She was reaching one of the last huts. She opened the flap and entered. Once again, one dead amazon and a devastated home. She turned to leave when a girl jumped out behind the bed wielding a sword. She also had cuts and bruises and her long brown hair was in total disarray.

"Go away!" She jumped on the bed a waved the sword two times too big for her. Gabrielle took a step back. "Its ok. I'm here to help."

"No you aren't! You want to kill me!" She cautiously took a step towards the blond. It's was when she noticed the girl was clutching something in her hand. It looked like a pendant. It looked like…

"Can I see that?" Gabrielle pointed at the hand holding it.

"NO!" She clutched it to her chest and tightened her grip. She tried to hold up the sword with one hand but failed, it slipped out of her grasp and landed by her feet. But the girl didn't reach for it. Her other hand came to wrap around the object and she began to cry. Gabrielle took a cautious step forward, but the girl looked up and like a frightened deer, she turned and jumped onto the bed.

"It's just I think I know who owns it." The girl looked up, her bottom lip trembling and her cheeks wet.

"Who then?" She gasped out.

"His name is Iolaus." The girl's heart skipped a beat at the name. She opened her hands to let Gabrielle see.

'_It is his. He was here!'_ Gabrielle felt a wave of relief and fear sweep over her. "Where is Iolaus?" She said softly.

"Bad guy took him."

"Who?"

"He had a crown." _'Iphicles has him. Phew.'_ "Well, I'm Gabrielle. Whats your name?"

"Iantha. I was Iolaus' best friend here."

Gabrielle seemed confused for a moment. "Wasn't there another man with Iolaus? A really big guy, and strong to."

Iantha nodded. "That's Hercules. But our queen said he left us three days ago."

"So Hercules is gone?" Iantha nodded. "Which way did the bad guy take Iolaus?"

Iantha wiped her eyes and shook her head. "I don't know. My mommy said to stay in here."

"Your mommy?"

"Um huh." Iantha pointed over to the dead amazon body. She was sitting with her back against the wall. Her brown eyes open and her hands folded on her lap. It looked like she was resting, only the sword pinning her to the wall through her stomach gave it away. Gabrielle gulped.

"I left this morning. I was walking around and I found Iolaus' necklace by the royal hut."

"_Gabrielle? Where are you?_"

Iantha squeaked and ran behind the bed again. Gabrielle walked over to the flap and opened it. "I'm in here Xena. I've found somebody." Xena soon entered the hut. She stood behind Gabrielle. "Where?"

Gabrielle looked at the bed. "Its ok Iantha, its just Xena. She won't hurt you either." The girl soon stood up and walked around the bed to look at them. Xena gasped. She had found other small girls who had perished in other huts. She wondered how this girl survived.

"She has Iolaus' pendant. They were here. But Hercules left a few days ago and Iphicles took Iolaus away this morning. Show her Iantha."

Iantha opened her hands again to show Xena. But when the warrior reached for it she clutched it and held it to her chest. "I'm looking after it for him."

"Alright, you can keep it for now." She looked at her blond companion. "We should go then. Iphicles is obviously going heading back to Corinth now." Xena went to leave the hut but Gabrielle grabbed her arm. She whispered. "What about Iantha? She is the only survivor and has no family. She's a kid Xena."

Xena thought for a minute. "Maybe I should take her to my mothers."

"Oh come on Xena. Cyrene isn't going to believe that's Eve."

"I know that! I'm just saying that my mother could look after her for a while. She won't mind at all."

"Are you two talking about me?"

They both looked to see Iantha standing at their feet. She looked annoyed. "If you are I want to know what you are saying."

Xena lowered herself to Iantha's level and looked at her. "You can't stay here. It's too dangerous. So I want to take you to my mother, Cyrene's home in Amphipolis. It's only a day away."

Iantha looked around her broken home. "Ok, but can I get some clothes first."

"Of course you can." Gabrielle helped Iantha pack the few belongings she owned that were not broken. An hour later Gabrielle swung one sac of clothes over her shoulder while Iantha dragged the other to the entrance. "We have a horse called Argo, she can carry this stuff."

"Ok." Gabrielle lifted the other bag and took it outside. It was awkward since she had to limp. Iantha took one last look at her home. She walked over and kissed her mother on her forehead. "Bye mommy." She reached around and unhooked the leather strand that held Anazilea's necklace together. It had a small flat rock hanging from it. An owl etched into the smooth surface. She took one last look at her mother's face and smoothed her curly, sand-coloured hair. She placed Iolaus' pendant over her neck, the rock rested on her stomach and she tied her mother's necklace around her neck. With one last glance she left the hut.

Gabrielle was waiting for her outside. She knew Iantha needed privacy to say goodbye. "Xena's getting Argo. She left about a hour ago so she should be here soon."

Sure enough, when they left the boundary they were only waiting five minutes before Xena showed up on Argo. She dismounted and lifted Iantha up. "Wow, shes beautiful." She said while stroking her silky mane.

Xena fastened Iantha luggage onto Argo's rump. She looked at Gabrielle. "We better find Iphicles. I found some tracks leading south; I'm sure there his party. We will follow him. There's no time to bury the dead, I'm sure Varia's tribe will take care of that."

Gabrielle nodded and Xena helped her onto Argo aswell, she sat behind Iantha and took the reigns. "We better get going."

_____ Three days ago ____ Iphicles and Jason _____

They trudged through the forest, the sun hot on their backs and everyone parched from the heat. They had a break a few hours before, but it wasn't enough to replenish their strength fully.

Iphicles once again took the lead. He was once again feeling confident and Jason had been happy to relinquish control back and seeing the king smile for the first time in weeks. The king eased his steed up a steep ridge and carried on. They kept a good pace and Iphicles was sure they were keeping good time.

They had travelled to the Coast City of Stagira, a large city East of Potidaea known for its well-built furnaces. They had talked to many people gathering information. It was in a small tapestry shop that Jason had been asking in that they had received information. The man who owned the shop had said when he was younger he had gone on a hunting trip up North. It was in a dense part of the forest where he had been ambushed by ten attractive amazons (He had gone on to talk about how scantly clothed they were) and how they had shown him no mercy. They stabbed him in the gut and threw him into a nearby river. More commonly known as the Strymon River.

The gods had looked after him, and he had helplessly followed the current and was taken out to sea. It was a few hours before a fishing boat came across him. He was also thankful the sharks weren't around.

So they were heading towards the mouth of the River and were going to follow it up. When dealing with amazons Iphicles knew they could be mighty warriors. Although he refused to believe they could be nearly as strong as men.

It was the next day when they heared the sound of the flowing river. Iphicles ordered his horse to follow the sound. Sure enough, there it was. He stood looking down upon the violent rapids. He stood on a Cliffside looking down into a twenty-foot gorge. The others caught up and they immediately headed North.

Jason's horse trotted alongside Iphicles'. "We are getting close then?"

"Yeah. I can feel it Jason. My heart has quickened and my mind is uneasy. I am not sure if it is a good sign or a bad one. If it gets dark we shall rest. I am expecting a battle, and I need my warriors at full strength."

"Yes. Amazons are said be brilliant swordswomen." Jason smiled proudly.

"I know you have an Amazon daughter Jason. So I will keep my real opinion's to myself."

"I know what you think of Amazons, Iph. Its what all men who don't know them think. Women can be just as determined as men, if not more."

Iphicles snorted in amusement and looked away. There was the sound of a commotion behind them and the men turned around. Their chaperone was being attacked. Jason and Iphicles hopped of their horses and ran back. Amazons were attacking their warriors.

"Cease attack!" Iphicles called out. The soldiers stopped attacking but continued to just parry their opponents. The Amazons became confused and also stopped. They backed off. One of them stepped forward, a tall brunette with grey eyes. She saw Iphicles and walked up to him. His guards went to intercept her but the king held up a hand to stop them. The woman stood in front of him.

"I am Ursa. General to Varia's Amazon tribe." She made a fist and tapped her heart once. "You are invading our territory. State your business."

"I am Iphicles. King of Corinth. This is Jason, captain of the argonauts. These are my men. We mean you or your land no harm. We are just passing through. We are looking for the Amazon tribe who have taken some of our comrades."

"I do hope you are not blaming our tribe." Ursa said. Iphicles could hear the threat in her voice. "Tell us who your friends are for we do not have any captives in our village."

"The half-god Hercules and Iolaus of Thebes."

Ursa looked stunned for a moment. "There is defiantly no Hercules in our village. But there are rumours of our ex-sister tribe North who have men in their village."

"Do we have permission to continue through your land to reach them." Iphicles asked. Trying to hide the desperation in his voice.

"No. We have declared war on them and we shall be attacking this day. We are at final preparations." Ursa turned to leave.

"We could help." Jason called out. His answer was rewarded with a chorus of laughter coming from the other Amazons. Ursa walked back up to the king.

"We do not need help from men. Your guards could barely hold of _our_ attacks, never mind going into battle against a whole tribe of fully trained Amazons. If you are a good king you will go home and forget about the half-god."

Iphicles resisted the urge to tackle or hit the woman in front of him. He tried to bite his lip to stay silent, but it didn't work. "Hercules is brother! If one of your sisters were being held in a town past Corinth, I would gladly give you permission to fetch her. I know whats its like to lose family, and I would like to keep him alive. If you do not give me permission, I won't go home, I wouldn't even consider it an option. I will march onwards. And if you try to stop us we will fight back. My brother is taken and I have to get him. And you are all standing in our way. Would you give up on finding your sister, after a month of searching and finally getting closer, stop just because I say you cannot enter my land. No it would not. And it will not stop me. So give me permission or prepare to fight!"

Iphicles was answered with eight notched bows aimed at him. But Ursa held ordered them to withdraw. "Fine. You seemed determined, and anger can be one of the best motives to fight. You can fight with us. Surely a man who is good with words can also be good with a sword. But we will not watch you or your people's back. We leave now."

She walked passed the men and the rest followed their general. Jason smiled at Iphicles. "Good job. If it were I, I would have probably frozen in that situation."

"No you wouldn't have."

"Your right."

Iphicles' guards and attendants breathed a sigh of relief and they once again followed the cliff edge after the Amazons.

They had headed inwards and after a few hours of walking they had rondez voued with another group of Amazons. After a quick introduction and briefing, around forty Amazons and fifteen men began to make their way to Kalos.

They had sneaked attacked from the East, and in a large group the Kalos Amazons had been caught off guard. But being trained fighters they quickly gained their composure and grabbed anything sturdy they could find for weapons.

A woman using a spade as a weapon charged for Iphicles, but he quickly parried it with his sword, with her momentary stunned, he stabbed her in her side, she gasped and dropped dead. The sounds of battle invaded the small village and curious inhabitants were drawn towards the sound. Seeing the commotion they quickly joined the fight.

A woman brandishing a javelin dodged a swing from a Corinthian claymore and ran up the stage in the middle of the town. She jumped on it and looked around. The chaos was only at the entrance. If she didn't warn everyone they would die, they were outnumbered at the gates already. She picked up an oxen horn from the stage and blew it. The tune of war was heared all over the village. Still not seeing any signs of her queen or guard captain she hollered as loud as she could.

"_**OUTSIDERS"**_

The Amazon gasped as an arrow pierced her heart and she fell from the stage. Gasping her last breath. The huts at the back of the town opened and armoured Amazons appeared with real weapons, they ran towards the fight.

Iphicles saw a hut that was bigger than the rest. He thought the queen would probably be cowering in her home. And he needed to find his brother. He ran for the entrance only to have it open in front of his eyes. He lifted his sword. Although it wasn't the queen that emerged. _'By the gods.'_ He recognised the golden mop immediately.

"Iolaus?" The king said in disbelief.

The blond stopped still. Looking at Iphicles in shock. Iolaus took one look at the fight and pulled Iphicles into the hut. He was still stunned as he looked over Iphicles' armour and stunned face.

"Um…Hi Iphicles."

Iphicles suddenly smiled and laughed. He ran forward and grabbed Iolaus by the shoulder blades. He looked him over to make sure the blond was uninjured.

"I cannot believe this. After a month of searching you just pop out looking healthy. No rope burns or anything." He looked around at the lavish home. "If this is yours then they have been treating you well."

"You have no idea. But we will get to that later."

Iolaus grabbed his friend into a tight hug. They quickly let go when the sounds of clashing swords came close to the hut. "We have to get you out of here. Where is Hercules?"

Iolaus shook his head. "I don't know. I've been looking for him all morning. I think he escaped in the middle of the night. I better go looking for him." Iolaus went to the back of the room and grabbed a sword that had been attached to the wall. He judged its weight.

Both men looked up in shock as a Valasca entered the hut. She stepped in and held her sword in front of her. Iphicles stepped back to be beside Iolaus. The woman was pointing her sword at Iolaus. Iolaus held his own up.

"You have ruined my village!" She seethed at him, baring her teeth. The sword trembled with the force of her anger. She took a step closer. Her sword aimed for Iolaus' neck. "I don't care what Hera has planned for you. The blood of my people is your hands _my king_."

Iphicles looked on confused. "My king?" He questioned Iolaus.

Iolaus quickly licked his lips and his eyes kept focused on the furious Queen. "Yeah. I'll explain that later."

"That's if you're alive!" Valasca ran for Iolaus. She swung her sword, aiming for Iolaus' neck. But, Iolaus ducked and kicked out at her shins. Valasca screamed in frustration and jumped back a pace.

"Where's Hercules?" Iolaus demanded. He still held the weapon before him. Iphicles stepped back against the wall. He knew it was a private battle between the pair.

A demented looked came upon the queen's face. He pulled up her sword to be side-ways in front of her face. "I killed him last night." She said sweetly. "And he didn't even put up a fight." Iolaus looked at her disbelieving. "You don't believe me. I'm hurt." She mocked. "His half-divine blood is all over my throne room floor if you don't believe me."

Iolaus charged but Valasca quickly parried, their clashing swords sending sparks over the dusty floor. "**You bitch**!" Iolaus screamed. Again and again he went for her. Valasca struggled to deflect the blows. Finally she saw an opening, she swung he sword and she sliced Iolaus' chest, it wasn't deep, it probably wouldn't even scar, but it bled. And that was what Valasca wanted, to see the man responsible for the blood of her woman repaid. They didn't notice Iolaus' pendant falling to the ground.

"Ow." Iolaus saw red. The bitch in front of him managed to draw his blood. Before Iolaus could retaliate, a flame stated on the wall behind Iphicles. The dry straw could do nothing to stop the fire and the room began to fill with the fires thick smoke. Valasca saw Iolaus was distracted by the fire and took her chance. She raised her blade above her head and went for him.

Iolaus slowly turned around, he knew it was to late to defend himself with his sword, but before he had time to act he saw Iphicles go by him, he own scimitar ready. He charged at her. Valasca's sword swooped down just as Iphicles sword pierced her middle.

They shouted in union as their blood spilled on the floor, mixing into each other's. Valasca fell forwards onto her knees, the sword still inside her. She looked down, she knew it had gone through her body. Iolaus had fallen backwards, though luckily he landed on the bed. The new opening down his chest a ever constant flow of blood. He blindly reached to stop the flow. Valasca gurgled up some of her lifeblood and fell on her face. Her head landing beside Iphicles' steel boots.

The king ran over to Iolaus. He grabbed some blankets and pushed them onto the wound. Iolaus hollered in pain. The hut was getting really hot from the now intense flames and Iphicles began coughing from the thick smoke. The placed one arm under Iolaus' knees and the other under his neck and lifted him up. He gingerly made his way towards the exit, avoiding the dead queen in the process.

He pushed open the leather flap with his back and finally gasped in fresh air. He laid Iolaus by another still standing hut and stood up. He saw his guards finishing of the last of Kalos' amazons. He called one of his guards over to stay with Iolaus He needed to check something first.

Iolaus gasped as the soldier began checking his wounds. Thankfully his vision blurred and he mercifully passed out.

**

_____ 3 Day's later ____

Iolaus came back to his senses. He first noticed he was lying on a bed, a very soft and warm bed. He opened his eyes. He could see a white marble cline above him. He sat up expecting pain, but when it didn't come he looked down at his chest in curiosity. There wasn't even a bandage and there was no cut and not even a scar on his chest. It was then he noticed his state of nakedness.

He looked around the room trying to spot his clothes, but he couldn't see them. It was defiantly a bedroom. The walls were a beautiful shade of amber, as was the carpet. It looked very regal and large. There was a beautifully carved wardrobe and vanity with various items on the table across from him, a door to his left, and a window to his right. Iolaus sat up fully and looked out, he could see hills and fields filled with different coloured poppies. The clear skies shone a brilliant shade of light blue.

He pulled the azure velvet blanket up to cover his chest for comfort. The bed was queen sized, there were four posts on each side and translucent blue material connected to each other in wavy designs. He sat propped up against ten or so plump white cotton pillows.

'_I'm pretty sure this isn't Iphicles' castle. It isn't this warm.'_ Iolaus grew worried and uneasy. He suspected he must've been out longer than he first thought. He sat back against the pillows and covered his face with his hands. He sighed into them. He didn't hear the door opening.

"Ah. So you are awake." Came a warm caring womanly voice.

Iolaus shoot up into a sitting position. She was a woman who looked in her forties. The woman had her brunette hair pulled out of her face in a bun. She was wearing a long black gown embodied with small violet peacock feathers. A black corset and cape that trailed softly against the carpet as she walked to the chair next to Iolaus. The aged, but still beautiful face was smiling kindly as she took a seat. She had an onyx headdress and there were two elegant peacock feather's jutting out from the bun in her hair.

"You were nearly on Hades' doorstep. But thankfully I got you to Asclepius in time." She smiled.

'_No…it can't be.' _"Um…Where am I?" Iolaus managed to stutter out.

"On Olympus of course."

"Olympus?"

The woman nodded.

"And this is just a guess, you are Hera, right?" Iolaus wasn't certain. He certainly didn't feel as confident as he hopefully sounded. When she nodded again Iolaus had to strongly resist the urge to faint. He could see the dark light beckoning him closer. He feel back against the pillows and he jumped when a hand touched his forehead.

"It's ok. You aren't dead again."

"Why am I here?"

"I want to keep you safe. You are my first worshipper who has only prayed to me and has never asked anything in return."

"Wait…prayed?" Visions of knelling next to Hera's shine in Kalos appeared in his head. "Oh yea. But that wasn't me. It was 'Kratos'."

"Nether less. I want you to be safe. You aren't leaving Olympus until you are fully healed. My supposed faithful follower Valasca has been feeding you a potion. One that has been slowly killing your body slowly. Unfortunately Asclepius hasn't been able to devise a cure yet. So you will need to stay here until you are fit enough. Ok?"

'_NO! I want to go home and look for Hercules!"_ He silently nodded his head.

She began to gently rake her long nails through his golden hair. "When you are fit enough to walk around, you are not allowed to leave the house of healing. We have a strict rule about no mortals allowed up here and I wouldn't want anything to happen to you. Zeus would be most displeased."

She stood up to leave but Iolaus quickly grabbed her wrist. When she turned he let go. Her fierce gaze made him turn away. "Um…What happened to Hercules?"

Her smile was replaced with a convincing mourning look. "I'm sorry. Valasca somehow managed to kill him. His brother buried him already." And she left the room. After the door closed her sad look was replaced with one of malice. _'Well, my plans have changed a little. But I shall keep him here until the birth. With no Hercules to go back to, he won't have anything to go back for.'_ She walked away.

Meanwhile as soon as Hera closed the door Iolaus pulled his legs to his chest and rested his head on his knees. _'Hercules isn't dead. It's Hera that told you this. Hercules will come for me. I just have to wait and be patient. Or I can try to escape myself. I'm only in God central. Wait…Maybe I could find Aphrodite. She'd help me.'_

Iolaus wrapped the blanket around his waist and swung his legs over the bed. He pushed himself off and wavered unsteadily. He gathered his strength and awkwardly made his way over to the door. He pushed his weight up against it breathing heavily. It seemed a mammoth task just to reach the door. He gripped the handle and turned. It was locked.

'_Of course it's locked you idiot. You think she'd leave it open for you to just wonder out.'_

He leaned against the door trying to catch his breath. After a while, when the room stopped spinning a little he followed the wall with his hand and went over to the window. He looked out to see it was no longer a field full of flowers, but a Cliffside. And it looked the room was right on the edge. He heared the waves crash against the rocks sixty feet below. _'This is hopeless when I'm in this state. Don't give up Iolaus. There's always a way.'_

Iolaus was about to walk over to try to force the door open when a sudden wave of tiredness crashed into him. He fell to the carpeted floor and blacked out.

**

Thank you. Please review.


End file.
